The Road to Rebirth
by mydarkestway
Summary: Two weeks after the Chitauri attack in New York, The Avengers disbanded and everyone seemed to move on as if nothing had happened. Paige is a young reporter at The Daily Bugle sent to find out who The Avengers really were. Striking a deal with Tony Stark she finds herself in deeper than she expected, including a striking attraction to a man quiet literally out of time.
1. Chapter One: Rejoining Reality

***Disclaimer* I do not own any of characters from the Marvel universe or the names affiliated with it. Characters that are my own creation are quiet obvious.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Rejoining Reality**

_There was so much confusion. Chaos ensued all around. Everyone was screaming and running in all different directions as the monsters attacked New York City. The _Chitauri_. Their beady eyes and scaly lizard-like skin stretched across thin faces. Piercing shrieks emitted from their mouths exposing their sharp tongues as they lunged into the restaurant with weapons that resembled high-tech spears._

_ One of the monsters jabbed his weapon forward slicing into the neck of an old man who only moments ago was sipping coffee and talking idle chat with his wife. Children cried while mothers clutched at them with tightening grips. Men twice the average size scrambled out of the way, running for the doors and stampeding over those not fast enough to get out of the way. _

_ Glass cut at her skin as she tried to move quickly trying to avoid the creatures. The door was so close. Her bleeding hand reached out, her fingers stretched sliding across the glass window. A clawed hand grabbed at her ankle dragging her across the debris and the remaining broken glass that cut at her fragile skin. The creature flipped her over, and pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. It sneered, making a clicking noise with its tongue as it brought her face toward its own._

_ The dirt-stained tears rolled down her cheeks. Her thick lips trembled as her heart pounded wildly against her chest. The smell of rotten flesh filled her nose as the Chitauri breathed into her face. Its victim swallowed hard as she closed her eyes ready to face the imminent death would follow. _

_ There was a crash and a giant shield came slamming into the back of the creature. The Chitauri released his grasp of his prey and hissed as it spun around to face its attacker. A muscular man comically dressed in a spandex suit of blue and white stood tall. He pointed at the monster and smiled. The Chitauri lunged at the man who leaped over him with ease, landing on its back and flipping into the air so that he landed perfectly on his feet. _

_Just as the monster started to turn around he slammed his fist into the ground. It was like an earthquake, the tile of the restaurant split apart knocking the Chitauri off its feet. Quickly, the costumed man ran toward the lizard-like creature and brought his curled hand down onto its face denting it into the ground. _

_ He turned toward her and carefully walked forward, kneeling on the ground before her. "Miss, are you all right?" She nodded, the tears continued to fall down her face. "I suggest you get to a hospital and have someone look at those cuts."_

* * *

I opened my eyes, sitting up as the scream latched itself in my throat. My IV infused hand reached up to touch the fading bruise at my eyebrow, wincing at the memory of how I'd gotten it flashed through my mind. Two weeks had passed and the memory was still all too fresh. It haunted my every waking moment; my dreams were far from safe as well.

I leaned back into the hospital bed, looking out the window. New York was back to its bustling ways, acting as though the alien invasion was nothing more than a fluke. Everyone returned to normal, carrying on about their ways. The victims that passed were only memories lost in a battle that was out of control. Nothing that happened those two weeks ago was worth remembering.

But, I remembered. I remembered everything. My memories refused to let me forget. No matter how hard I tried.

One of the nurses came in, beaming as she started to take my vitals. I wanted to yell at her. _Are you stupid!? Hundreds upon hundreds of people died not that long ago. All because of an alien attack that the world refuses to acknowledge. _Instead, I smiled in return and brought my gaze back to the bustling world outside. It was only a matter of time before I returned to reality as well.

"Looking good," mused the nurse taking her stethoscope out from her ears. She draped it casually around her neck and looked down at her paper work. "Miss Star-" instantly her eyes fled up and her smile grew. "Stark? Any relation to…" before she could finish asking I held my tongue and shook my head. She looked slightly disappointed and patted my knee. "Well, anyhow Miss Stark, I think at this rate we'll be able to let you go home as early as tomorrow. Isn't that exciting?" I nodded, knowing words would fail me. "I'll call your boyfriend and let him know the good news."

* * *

The New York City fall air was brisk and sharp against my face. I pulled my coat and scarf up toward my neck and pushed my way through the crowded street. The sharp scent of a nearby hotdog vendor wafted my way mixing with the smog and unwashed body odor of the homeless men that hid in nearby alleys. I pushed forward and made my way to the nearest Starbucks craving for my usual coffee. If I was to get back into the groove of things, coffee was the way to go.

I entered the crowded coffee shop and waited in line. The familiar jazz music that played over the stereo system and the scent of baked goods and java beans eased my nerves. Maybe returning the real world after all wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be. Once the container was warmly placed in my fingerless gloved hands I smiled in gratitude and pushed my way back out onto the street.

Every where I looked everyone was in a rush. Just like before. I scowled. Perhaps forgetting was the only way to move on from the traumatic experience that had taken place. But, forgetting so soon? What good would that accomplish? Licking my lips in irritation I brought the cup up to my mouth and took a sip forcing myself to enjoy the bittersweet taste.

Bringing the cup back down to a comfortable position I looked up and realized that my feet had stopped in front of the entrance to my job. The _Daily Bugle_ stood taller than most buildings, windows of glass glistening in the deceivingly sunny day. My chest heaved up as I inhaled deeply and took my first step back to my normal life.

The moment my booted foot clambered inside I was instantly jostled. Familiar faces of co-workers greeted me with smiles and nods as I made my way toward the 16th floor. I clenched tightly onto my cooling coffee cup as I stepped inside the elevator, pushing the buttons and sighing at the moment of peace that I would-

"Hold that elevator," said a native New Yorker's slight accent as their large hand pulled the door open with ease.

I jumped out of the way, disappointed that I wasn't going to be alone. The man entered the small space; it felt as though he had taken up the entire area. I moved slightly away, staring up at his muscles that were bulging from his crew-neck tee and khaki pants. His sandy blond hair was swooped in a military fashion and his bright blue eyes shined as he smiled down at me.

I swallowed hard, turning away from him. The ride up the sixteen floors had to be one of the most awkward couple of minutes of my life. Neither of us said anything to one another and I really wasn't in the mood to engage in small talk with a man that looked as though he drank steroids for breakfast. All I wanted was to get to my office and indulge myself in nothing but work to get my mind off of the attacks.

"Don't think about that right now, Paige."

"Excuse me?"

'What?" I looked around as if expecting someone else to be in the elevator with us.

He smiled, two dimples pressed against his cheeks. "You just said something."

"Oh," I breathed, slightly embarrassed. I had to stop accidentally talking to myself.

The elevator dinged and I couldn't get out of the stuffy room fast enough. I practically flung myself out running into one of the interns, Jeffery Bridges. My coffee spilled down my shirt and legs and the papers he was carrying flew in all directions. Face red, I quickly apologized and started to help him collect his things, muttering to myself about what a disaster I was.

"Hey, Paige welcome back." I looked up to see Jessica Song smiling brightly at me with red-stained lips. Her warm, mocha eyes pierced through her fake cat-eyed glassed and I knew business was about to ensue. "Jameson wants to see you. I…uh, suggest you change your shirt before stopping in."

I looked down at the coffee-stained blouse under my blazer and groaned. Jeffery offered me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry; I got the rest of this." He cocked his head and shrugged "You know how Jameson doesn't like waiting."

* * *

I made it in fairly good time to Jameson's office after rushing to my cubicle to toss my stained blouse aside wearing nothing but my undershirt and blazer over the top. I grimaced, knowing it wasn't exactly professional but the thick, long necklace that I wore covered up a good chunk of anything that'd otherwise look shoddy.

Freshly changed, I charged through the offices interweaving my way toward the elevator. A couple of my peers gave me a sympathetic smile and I knew that wasn't good. Jameson didn't call people in to welcome them back after being hospitalized for two weeks, and he didn't call them in to congratulate them or hear their story ideas for the next issue. No. He called them in for usually one thing and 99.9% of the time it was to yell at them.

I swallowed hard, racking my brain for what I might have done wrong. Certainly he wouldn't be mad at my two weeks absence? I'd surely think that being attacked by an alien race and then traumatized would clear that. Who I was kidding? This was John J. Jameson for crying out loud. The guy loved to make his employees squirm.

When I entered the large, open windowed office I felt every nerve in my body tense up. The scent of bourbon and cigars filled the room as a cloud of smoke blew my way. Behind it sat one of New York's most powerful men reading one of his own newspapers. The one man that made anyone a hero, or a villain just with the wave of a hand, a couple of obscenities and an entire paper at his back willing to print whatever he wanted.

He was a fit man-for his older age-dressed in black slacks, an Oxford white long-sleeved shirt and black suspenders resembling a man who lived in the 40's. His hair was styled with many products and one would think that as much as he paid for his haircut and gel that he'd pay to cover the grey that streaked the side of his head. Underneath his toothbrush mustache and sneer was a thick, brown cigar that he puffed at deeply, the smoke filling the room the moment that it cleared.

It took everything in my body to keep from coughing. So, instead I cleared my throat to gather his attention. He looked up at me from behind the most recent _Daily Bugle_ paper and slammed it onto his cherry-wood desk. He looked my nervous state up and down and scoffed.

"You're uh-" he looked down at his desk and then back to me, "Paige Stark?" I nodded and his large eyes flickered between what he had just read and back to me. "Stark? Any relation to Tony Stark? That egotistical multi-billionaire bastard-"

I shook my head no, almost apologetically though I didn't know why. It always grated at me when people learned my last name. The first thing that anyone ever asked was if I was related to Tony Stark. I'd never met the man, and didn't exactly plan on it. My forte of news was a lot smaller than what a pretend philanthropic but actual playboy like Tony Stark was up too.

"That's a damn shame. Thought you could have gotten a real story from him," he said causing me to brush off the burn and try my hardest not to cringe. "Anyways, they say that you're good at crawling your way up. People like you," he eyed me, puffing on his cigar a couple of times, "though I can't see why."

I pretended not to let his rebuttal hurt and reminded myself to get my hair redyed and trimmed as I probably looked like a wreck. Apparently being hospitalized wasn't worth a valid excuse like I thought.

Jameson leaned back in his chair and smiled. "I want you to find out about these mutant, costumed, vigilante freaks. Call themselves The Avengers or some crap like that. Media's been trying to find them; apparently they've fled the city, which serves them right." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk and taking a long drag of his stubby cigar. "You realize they did billions of damage to one section of New York and now the people's taxes have to go into fixing their mess. And, everyone's writing it off as them being heroes."

I thought back to the diner, where the man in the full-bodied blue suit had saved me. He didn't have too. He could have continued on his way but he attacked the Chitauri and made sure that I was okay. I'd say that was heroic enough.

But, Jameson was the only person who actually seemed to care about the attack two weeks ago. Granted, his reasons weren't as noble as my own. I wanted to find out the truth, know what was going to happen from here on out. He wanted to sell newspapers.

"Sir, where would I go about finding who these Avengers are? I mean, you said yourself that they disappeared."

Jameson ashed his cigar and raised a thick, bushy eyebrow. "Do I look like a reporter to you? That's your job. Go investigate, dig and don't come back here without the promise of a story." I stood there awkwardly, wanting to ask more but knew he wouldn't care to answer. "Get going."

I jumped at his order and nearly ran out of his office, slamming the door closed behind me. My chest heaved heavily while I leaned against the wood, collecting my breath. His secretary offered a sympathetic smile as she transferred a phone call into his office. His booming voice about how he didn't care what china set his wife used for dinner that night caused me to jump once more.

Swallowing hard, I forced myself to walk forward and head back to my own floor. I wasn't even at work for an hour and I already wanted to go back home and hide in bed. I so was not ready to handle the real world yet.

* * *

**A/N: I don't usually dabble in writing fanfics. So, this is the first fanfic that I've decided to write/share thanks to a persistent friend. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I am writing it. Also, I'd like to point out that because this is fanfic I don't take it quiet as seriously. I try to clean it up as much as I can but I do admit that you may spot some errors (grammatical, spelling, inconsistency, etc). But, I am very busy with school and don't have a lot of time to sit and go through every single detail. I'm pretty much just writing this for fun. Hopefully you don't mind. Thanks!  
**

***Added* Thank you all so much for the kind words and responses. I'm really glad that you are enjoying this story so much. I love writing it and it's kind of gone from just something I pick up when I'm bored to something I want to finish. I love writing the character of Paige and exploring the characters of the Marvel world and I'm grateful that you are willing to take this journey with me. :D  
**


	2. Chapter Two: Everyone Is Starking Mad

**Chapter Two: Everyone Is Starking Mad**

I didn't even bother staying in the office, and decided that hiding in bed was the best thing to do. The moment I opened the apartment door to my small one bedroom flat I was bombarded by my long-haired calico cat, Veela. She rubbed against my leg, meowing at the top of her lungs as I set my things down onto the table and walked over to the cupboard. I pulled out a can of wet cat food and a plate and set to working on getting her a snack. She purred happily, meowing here and there reminding me that she only loved me because I fed her.

I knelt down and put the plate on the floor, watching my cat eat as though no one had ever fed her. Resting my arms on my knees I smiled and petted behind her ear when the keys in the door started to jiggle. I stood up, smiling as my boyfriend Trever entered carrying a handful of paperwork from his office.

"Yeah, I know I can't wait to see you either," he said into the phone turning around and kicking the door closed with his foot. He nearly jumped at the sight of me, papers shifting awkwardly as he tried to not drop them. "Jesus, Paige what are you doing home!?" Before I could answer he returned to his phone call. "Sorry, Larry I'll have to call you back."

I tilted my head as he kissed the top of my nose. "Who was that?"

"Larry Miller, one of my old college buddies. We're getting together for the game this weekend." I nodded and walked toward the futon, plopping myself onto it. "Why are you home so early? It's your first day back."

"I know," I sighed. "Jameson called me into his office today and gave me the most ludicrous task to do."

"So you came home?" he asked, setting his paperwork on the table and kicking at Veela with the toe of his foot as she tried to rub herself against his leg.

I grimaced, calling her with the patting of my hand against the couch. She came running, jumping into my lap and laying in an awkwardly small ball with one paw sticking in the air.

"It was the only thing that really made sense," I admitted, poking playfully at Veela's paw. She retracted it, waiting for my finger to move before sticking it back lazily in the air only for me to poke at it again. She opened one yellow eye and glared. I smiled and returned my attention back to Trever. "I'm just not ready for this kind of pressure."

"Well," he said shifting through his papers and marking on them with a blue pen, "That's what you get for working at one of the most prestigious newspapers in the city. You can't expect them to go easy on you because you were sick for a couple of days, honey."

Both my eyebrows rose. "I wasn't sick, Trever. I was attacked and hospitalized."

"Yeah," he said looking up at me with an annoyed expression, "and now you're out. You can't expect everyone to go easy on you, babe. That's not the real world."

"I'm not expecting people to go easy on me. I just want-"

His phone rang and he looked down at it, and then checked the time on his watch. "Shit, I got to go. I forgot I was supposed to meet a client for lunch."

"Can't you just stay and talk to me? I really need-"

"Paige, I can't blow off my client to coddle you because you're feeling down. I have a job and so do you." He pulled on his jacket and walked out the door without even saying goodbye.

I rolled my eyes and leaned all the way back into the futon. My eyes scanned the small apartment, the brick walls giving off a cold air that only increased my irritated my mood. Sunlight barreled through the large window giving enough light that I didn't need to turn any on and it gave false warmth despite the fall weather outside. Near the mounted TV were several photographs of Trever and I and our many adventures pre-Chitauri attack.

I stood up, Veela mewling in annoyance as she slid off my lap. I ignored the attention craving animal and walked over toward our most recent photo taken three months ago. The Catskill Mountains in the background were tipped with snow despite it being mid-summer. We were both smiling, both of my arms draped around his neck.

Tufts of red-dyed hair poked out from underneath the knitted beanie that I wore. My hazel-green eyes dark from the shadows that pooled around our faces from the nearby trees. I reached out spreading my fingers along the smooth, glass surface of the photo tracing along the wry smile of Trever.

He never changed. Always had short brown hair styled exactly the same; to the side with a giant swoop of his bangs in the front. His large honey-dew eyes were bright with energy as a five o'clock shadow from not shaving and three days of camping etched along his strong jaw line.

My eyes left the photo and scanned the wall that was filled with them; each one of us smiling and holding one another. Five years worth of photos, five years of being together, five years of wide smiles and happy memories. But, as I stared at the eyes of the young, naïve girl I wondered how truly happy I was.

I shook my head. That was stupid. Trever was busy with work. He was under a lot of stress. One stupid little fight didn't need to negate my feelings toward him and cause me to wonder. I knew he cared about the attack. For three days straight he didn't leave my side, his usually bright eyes were dim with worry and his neatly styled hair was ragged and unwashed.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I did expect people to give me a break because I was hospitalized. But, I wasn't the only person attacked that night and those who were already were making their way back into the groove of their regular lives. The smiling girl in those photos wouldn't be this scared, hollow mess of a person. She wouldn't know who she was looking at.

* * *

I sat in the oversized chair uncomfortably as the clicking of a woman's heels caused me to jump to my feet. I spun around forcing a smile as a thin woman with naturally light red-hair and pale green eyes greeted me warmly. She extended her hand which I took promptly and gestured that I sit again.

Pepper Potts, Tony Stark's assistant and from the rumor ward his current affair. Though as I stared into her warm eyes and perky smile I knew there was more truth than rumor. She wasn't just the next fling waiting to be flung. This one was there to stay.

"Sorry about making you wait. It's been a mad house in here all day," she said exasperated. I smiled but said nothing. "I know we spoke briefly on the phone earlier today but I wanted to speak to you about this matter personally." She bit her lower lip and exhaled deeply. "Tony isn't one for rekindling with family."

I frowned as Pepper continued and I realized how pointless all of this was. It was stupid of me to try and pass myself off as Tony Stark's estranged family member. This man had billions of dollars at his exposal, it would take him all of five seconds to find out I was lying and that I was just some reporter from The_ Bugle_ trying to get an inside story. He was a man with not just money but power as well. I started to sweat as I thought of all the horrible things that he could do to me but for some reason being abandoned on a cannibalistic island kept springing to mind.

Pepper Potts kept talking and I nodded along telling myself over and over how stupid this was. After my spat with Trever I found myself standing before the restaurant that I was attacked in. Many unpleasant emotions stirred through me as the patrons ate their meals and talked amongst one another like nothing had happened. And, as I stared up at the giant sign it looked as though I had just imagined the entire thing.

There was no broken glass or unleveled flooring. Tables were neatly placed, and counters were cleared off and empty. Employees smiled eagerly at everyone that entered, offering to take their coats and get them something to drink while they waited to order. No one moved with an immobilized fear that they attacks would happen again. They didn't let that fear cripple them from going about their day to day lives.

It was then standing in front of that building that I decided to move on. I was a New Yorker for crying out loud. I was tough. I could move past this. Determined, I dialed Jessica Song's number and told her to meet me at once.

Within a half hour we-and, Jeffery Bridges since Jessica treated him like a personal assistant rather than an intern-sat inside drinking coffee and brewing up ideas on how I was going to do this cover report. Organized as always, Jeffery brought articles from rival newspapers and his laptop so that we at least had somewhere to start. His thought process was to figure out who the Avengers were first.

"Well, let's start off easy. There's Tony Stark aka Iron Man; the multi-billion playboy extraordinaire. He's got homes all over the country and his very own Stark Tower _is_ in New York," pointed out Jessica over a steaming cup of tea. She licked at her stained lips and continued, "Then there are those two agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but no one knows their name because you know how government factions are."

She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but smile. A while ago she had a fling with an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. that didn't end well. Jessica was a reporter and the downfall of any reporter's love life was that we didn't like secrets.

"There was also that man with the hammer," said Jeremy excitedly pulling out some papers from his briefcase. He set them on the table so that we were able to get a good look of the blond Neanderthal of a man with ease.

Jessica sucked in her breath. "Ooh, it's like he's going to rip off all my clothes with just that icy blue stare." Jeremy and I both looked up at her, his expression a little more shocked than mine. I was used to Jessica's inappropriate and random comments. "What," she exclaimed raising a perfectly waxed eyebrow, "like you wouldn't let him."

Jeremy cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. "Getting back to business, I did some digging and found out he is an astrophysicists named Donald Blake. He works alongside Jane Foster and Dr. Selvig in New Mexico."

I leaned forward taking the piece of paper off the table and inspected it. The guy didn't look near smart enough to study something as complex as astrophysics. But, I guess it was just as my mother used to teach me growing up: don't judge a book by its cover. My eyes scanned quickly noting that they all three worked at Culver University.

"Okay so there's a start. We can head to New Mexico and-"

Jeffery tugged the paper out of my hand, crinkling the left hand corner and shook his head. "If only it were so easy. No one has seen him sense the Chitauri attack."

"We can go ask his companions then," I suggested.

"Again, this isn't as easy as we'd hope it would be. Jane Foster hasn't been seen since the attack and rumor has it that S.H.I.E.L.D. has her. And, as for Dr. Selvig well he's MIA too." I glared at Jeffery. I knew it wasn't his fault, and that he was only trying to help but my irritation was growing and he seemed the easiest outlet. "Donald Blake aside there is the giant Green guy that Jameson wants us to call the 'Muscular Blob' and then Captain America whose real identity is unknown. And, that is the Avengers line-up."

Jessica scoffed as she took the stack of papers from Jeffery's hands. "The Muscular Blob sounds stupid. Besides, the internet is already calling him The Hulk." Jeffery only shrugged as Jessica skimmed over the contents and turned to the other pages. She paused at the photo of Captain America and I felt my heart catch in my throat.

I tore the page from her grasp and felt my mouth start to slip open in shock. It was him. The one that saved my life and made sure I was safe. My eyes buzzed around the words in taking everything that was printed there.

In 1940 the army created a super solider that they called Captain America. The name of the solider they used for the experimentation was not used and was never released. He fought alongside the American's in World War II and was a national hero. In 1945 he was lost to the ocean after saving the world from an unknown attack. His role was reprised by a new super-solider whose identity was also undocumented.

The information literally put us no where. A mystery man was a test subject for a military experiment, died and then years later another subject stepped forward and started calling himself Captain America as well. Jeffery started to hypothesize that it was because S.H.I.E.L.D. had wanted a familiar name and face out there fighting and protecting those unable to protect themselves. What better hero to have than the original American hero, Captain America.

I groaned and let the papers drop onto the table. It was all starting to sound very comic-bookie to me. A band of super beings brought together to protect the world from uncertain disaster; like say an alien race that everyone in the world seemed to have forgotten about. But, two weeks after the attack no one can seem to locate any of these men-and woman-that call themselves The Avengers.

Asking S.H.I.E.L.D. for answers would get no one anywhere. They never talked unless they wanted too. Just as I had suspected in the first place, this whole case was a wild goose chase and Jameson was barking up the wrong pond.

Then Jessica smiled. It wasn't her kind, friendly smile. Or her I-have-a-dirty-joke smile. It was the one smile that no matter what I said she always got her way. And, it never ended well for me.

"Oh no," I started to protest before even hearing what she had to say.

"I'm sorry Miss Stark?" I blinked and looked up at Pepper Potts feeling the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed. I apologized hoping I wasn't too lost in thought. "It's no problem. As I was saying though I am one for family and always have been. When the world turns its back on you and your left with nothing, family is always there.

"Tony is having a gala for the reopening of Stark Towers," she reached from within the desk that she sat behind and pulled out four tickets. "He doesn't usually make an appearance to these things as of late but I have a feeling that he'll make this one." She winked and handed me the tickets.

"Thank you so much, Misses Potts. I can't even-"

"Call me, Pepper," she said. I smiled and for the first time in two weeks it was the first genuine one I had.


	3. Chapter Three: Roger That

**A/N: *disclaimer* I don't own any of the Marvel related characters or any of the things that make up the Marvel Universe.  
**

**As always comments are welcome. I appreciate the reviews. And, am glad to find that people are enjoying the story as much as I am enjoying writing it. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Roger That**

I've been to several galas in my lifetime since joining The_ Daily Bugle_ family. Jameson insisted that his reporters be well acquainted with almost every socialite in New York. But, this was unlike anything I'd ever been too before. Everything was expensively over the top and even if the sentiment was distasteful I couldn't help but gape at how beautiful everything around me was. The music, the people, the decorations; all of it was simply gorgeous.

Trever and I arrived fashionably late, greeted by hostess offering to take our jackets and bags while servers approached us with wine in sparking glasses. I accepted the drink with a smile and when Trever wasn't looking chugged the entire thing. This whole escapade was going to be a disaster and I was beyond nervous. The waiter eyed me but said nothing as I replaced my empty glass with a full one and turned to Trever with a smile.

"Are you alright?" he asked noting my spastic smile and the way that I kept tugging at the bottom of my lip with my teeth. Five years of being together made it easy for one another to notice the ticks that set us off. I blinked, and nodded turning my attention to my second glass of wine.

I didn't tell him why we were there or how I'd even gotten the tickets. In my defense though he didn't exactly ask and all he said was that he could use a break from his case. So, we dressed in our finest and went to the gala expecting to have a grand time. Little did he know that I was actually there to work, and I wasn't sure how well that would go over if he knew what I planned on doing. The idea of approaching Tony Stark made my throat start to close up.

"Is it hot in here?" I asked wiping at my underarm uncomfortably.

Trever crinkled his eyebrows and looked around with an uneven smile. "Do you really have to do that in public? And, no it's fine in here." He eyed the glass in my hand and added, "It's probably the affects of the fourth glass of wine you've had."

"I've only had…" I paused to look down at the empty glass in my hand that a waiter kindly took and replaced with another. All night they'd been working to make sure no guest was without a full glass. Guess a fifth drink couldn't hurt much.

"Stop fidgeting so much, Paige," he whispered in my ear as we walked toward the mayor and his wife.

While Trever and the Mayor discussed politics I scanned the room searching for Pepper and Tony. She promised that they'd make an appearance and the evening was nearing an end. I swallowed tightly, feeling queasy in my stomach and dizzy in my head. I probably should have stopped drinking after the seventh glass of wine.

Amongst the crowd I spotted Jessica and Jeffery-the owners of the second pair of tickets that Pepper had gifted me-who I begged to come with in case I needed support. Jessica wasn't one to turn down a party but Jeffery on the other hand took some work. He wasn't socially adept in the way that Jessica was or observant in the way that I was. The idea of a room filled with prestigious people from all over caused him to go pale in the face.

Jessica bribed him with petty items and empty promises but I knew what would make him tick. Under his goofy exterior and bushy, brown hair was a young boy who aspired to be something, to be someone. He didn't want to be an intern forever. And, what better way to work toward promotion then attending a gala event held by none other than Tony Stark.

"I just spotted some friends," I said waving to Jessica who was smiling behind her full glass. Trever raised an eyebrow but let me go without a word. I nodded, and smiled my way through the crowd until I was close enough to Jessica and Jeffery that I started to panic.

"You guys, they're not here. I haven't seen him at all and I don't know what to do. This is like my one and only chance to do this." I started to breath unevenly. God, why was it so hot in here? Without realizing it I started to fan myself with my hands as I kept blubbering like an idiot, "Jameson is going to kill me if I don't get this story. Oh God. I can read it now. The headlines, 'Paige Stark: An idiot and a Fool.'"

Jeffery cocked an amused smile. "Headlines, really?" I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair, swallowing hard. It didn't help cool me off, or calm me down so I took Jessica's drink and chugged the rest of it. "You really live in your own world don't you?"  
"Don't," I warned pointing a finger in Jeffery's face. "I'm just a little nervous is all."

"A little," he laughed taking the empty glass from me and turning to a waiter that appeared out of no where. "She's cut off from the night." The man nodded and left as Jeffery placed his hand on my back. "Paige, you're the definition of nerves right now. Why don't you sit-"

He was interrupted by a burst of applause. I spun around to see the crowd parting as Tony Stark and the ever so lovely, Pepper Potts entered the room. He wore a charming smile, one that lit the room. Dressed in a casual suit, and dark hair brushed back he looked ready for a night of pictures and drinking. That lump in my throat returned and I slowly felt every bone in my body start to hate Jeffery Bridges for cutting off my supply of liquids.

"C'mon, we need to get you some air," he said pulling me by the arm.

"No, no, no. This is my chance. I have to talk to him." I ripped my arm free and followed through the parted crowd.

Behind me I could hear him start to call my name but Jessica cut him off. "Let her go. It's about time this party got some entertainment."

Deep breaths, I reminded myself trying to keep from throwing up. I don't know why I was so nervous. I laughed to myself at how silly I was acting. Being in the profession that I was I had the opportunity to meet a lot of famous people. Actors, musicians, political figures, you name it, I've interviewed it. Tony Stark was one man.

But as I edged my way closer to that one man I began to remember why I was nervous. Out of all the people I've interviewed not once did I try to pretend that I was a member of their family. Especially not to someone who could easily disprove that. The cannibalistic island sprung to mind.

"Paige, how kind of you to join us," said Pepper smiling her warm smile that eased my nerves a little. She hugged me in her thin arms and the smell of jasmine wafted my way. Everything about this woman was absolutely pleasant.

Guilt washed over me, unsettling my stomach. Lying about being the estranged member of Tony Stark meant that I was also lying to her. Out of the kindness of her heart she extended an invitation for me to this event so that I could meet the man I claimed to be related too. Out of the kindness of heart she orchestrated that he'd be there so that he could get to know me because according to her family was everything. And I was betraying her.

The guilt pushed its way through and as Tony turned to greet me with a handshake I realized that it wasn't guilt that was making its way toward my throat.

* * *

The headlines of The_ Daily Bugle_ might not have read, 'Paige Stark: Idiot and a Fool.' But, it most certainly was going to read, 'Paige Stark: The Girl that threw up on Tony Stark.' There was no way I was going to be able to face anyone at the office. If I ever was to take a day off work and play hooky now was that day. Unfortunately, my two week vacation-as Jameson had already called it-didn't allow me for a day off any time soon. So, I had to face the office and endure the day with my perfectly forced smile.

It didn't help that Trever had been mad at me all night, and continued it through the morning. To be honest, after the vomiting on the most powerful man in-quiet possibly-the world I didn't remember much. Jeffery and Jessica were there instantly and I remembered hearing a lot of apologizing and the flashing of cameras as Trever dragged me away, using his coat to shield me from the photog.

There was a lot of yelling, but it was all blurred together and I didn't catch any of it. He slept on the couch that night and when I woke up he wasn't there. I texted him a few times to apologize for my behavior but he didn't respond and I could only assume that he was till angry with me.

I couldn't really blame him, though. He was in the middle of a giant contract with a client and if they found out that he dated the hot mess that ruined Tony Stark's one-of-a-kind Leonard Logsdailsuit who knew what would happen. However, it wasn't just my boyfriend who was livid with me. The moment I entered the building everyone steered clear of me, the ridicule I thought I'd have to endure was much worse. Those who dared to look my way smiled the same smile I'd received days ago when Jameson called me to his office.

As I made my way toward the elevator it suddenly dawned on me what was going on. Oh, great. I was getting fired. Of course I was getting fired. I threw up on Tony Stark. Who wouldn't fire me? This wasn't some bar scene. This was The_ Daily Bugle_, the most exalted paper in the city. At least it wouldn't take long to clear out my cubicle

"Guess there's a silver-lining for everything."

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

Slightly shocked I looked to my side to see the same man I'd seen on my first day back to work. I could have sworn I was alone in the elevator and it wasn't like he was a slight man or easy to miss. Even under his casual military garb it was plain to see the muscles that protruded from the stretched material.

"Steve Rogers," he said extending his bulky hand. I reached forward, my own hand lost in his grasp.

Usually I wasn't one to find guys with muscles attractive. I liked my men thin with muscle definition. Runners were usually the types I'd go for. But, I couldn't help but stare at him. He was a fine specimen and it wouldn't surprise me if he was the kind of guy that turned everyone's heads. And, those arms…those were some nice arms….

"This is usually the part where you say your name," he mused, a wry smile on his handsome face.

I blushed feeling a little out of it before realizing that our hands were still grasping one another. Quickly I pulled my fingers free and answered unevenly, "Uh, Paige. Paige Stark."

"Ah, you're the girl that threw up on Tony." My face fell. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you I just-I'm sorry," he looked to his feet and ran his hand through the back of his sandy blond hair.

The bell dinged and the elevator opened to the 16th floor. "Nice meeting you, Steve," I muttered sliding through the doors and briskly walking toward my cubicle without looking back.

Just as I was able to take my jacket off and throw it on the back of my chair Jessica popped her head in. "Jameson wants to see you Miss Pukey."

"Ha-ha," I said not amused even in the slightest. I ran my hands through my still undyed hair and tugged at the loose ends. "Did he say what he wanted?" Jessica bit her lip and shrugged sympathetically. "Whatever. I probably already know what it entails," I sighed. Tugging on my blazer I made my way back through the office to take the elevator to the top floor.


	4. Chapter Four: Keep up your guard, bring

**Chapter Four: Keep up your guard, bring your shields**

A lot of things ran through my mind as I briskly walked to Mr. Jameson's office. Most of it consisted about what to say and consistently reminding myself that no matter what he says do not cry. It wasn't like getting fired was the end of world, I'd find another job. I'd probably have to change my name and some prominent facial features and move out the country first but there were options.

Still, I loved my job and wasn't going to go without a fight. So I threw up on Tony Stark. I doubt it was the first time a woman had thrown up on him. At least I could hope.

The last thing I expected upon entering the stale cigar scented room was a finely dressed man and Jameson sharing a drink of what looked like whiskey. However it wasn't the sight that took me by surprise so much as the sound coming from Jameson's himself. It sounded like a laugh, not one of those barking mad ones he so often admitted, but a genuine sound of pleasure. It made me even more nervous than before.

"Mr. Jameson, you wanted to see me sir?" I piped making myself present. Jameson's face thinned and he grunted as he nodded. The man to his side turned around and I couldn't help but gasp. Dressed in an expensive suit, and hair neatly gelled was a smiling Tony Stark. "Oh, God Mr. Stark I am so sorry about last night. I shouldn't have-" the word vomit was almost as bad as the actual vomit. I couldn't stop rambling and apologizing.

He held up his whiskey-filled hand and shook his head. "Oh, it's not the first time I've been thrown up on at a _family_ function before." He set the drink down on Jameson's desk and adjusted his necktie. My face started to fall. He knew I lied. "Cousin, right?"

Jameson looked between the both of us and a smirk spread underneath his toothbrush mustache. He put an unlit cigar in his mouth and started to laugh. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have lied in the first place. I was going to kill Jessica.

"Um," I tucked a stray strand of red hair behind my ear and nodded. "So, my parents say anyways. You know they could be lying I just wanted to-"

"No, no. Family is important," he said almost repeating the words that Pepper said to me yesterday morning. He walked toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Very important, wouldn't you say?" I swallowed and shook my head yes knowing that words would only fail me. He smiled. "Well, I think it's time we get to know one another. Why don't you bring your parents along? I'd love to meet them as well."

"They're dead," I muttered avoiding his gaze. That wasn't a lie.

He cleared his throat and thinned his lips. "I'm sorry to hear that." I looked up. The brown of his eyes swirled with emotion and I knew he meant it. "Still my lovely cousin I'd love to get together. Dinner at Lazarich; eight sound alright to you? Great! See you there." Before I could even respond he clapped his hands together and turned to Mr. Jameson with a toothy smile. "Always a pleasure. Can't wait to see what smut this paper prints about me next. Good day, Jameson."

He walked past me, winking and closed the door behind him leaving Jameson and I alone. I exhaled deeply and tried to replay what had just happened in my mind. Great, Tony Stark and I could regale over our daddy issues and dead parents over dinner. And, then he'd confront me about being a liar and punish me how he saw fit. Cannibalistic Islands sounded a lot more fun that what was expected of me at eight that night.

"Cousin, huh? I can see the family resemblance," laughed Jameson lighting the cigar in his mouth. He took a couple of puffs and watched the smoke trail from his mouth. "I don't think I'll have to remind you what happens when my reporters fail to do what I ask of them do I?" I shook my head. "Do I?"

"No, sir," I said fidgeting with the bottom button of my blazer.

"Good," he soothed taking another drag from his cigar. "Now, go."

* * *

The elevator dinged on the next floor down and I stepped aside to let whomever was about to enter in. I don't know why but I wasn't entirely surprised when Steve Rogers entered. He greeted me with a friendly smile and reached to press a button but stopped.

"Looks like we're both going to the parking garage," he said almost awkwardly. My eyebrows rose and I pursed my lips as I nodded. "So, uh what do you do?" I titled my head. "In there, I mean." He sighed. "What do you do in there?"

"I'm a reporter. Usually just stuff that deals with the internet though."

"The internet?" his eyebrows furrowed and he looked as though thinking. "Oh right, the thing on computers."

The comment struck a curious nerve. I squinted slightly and looked him up and down. He couldn't have been any older than his late 20's. It wasn't like he was an old man with no idea on how gadgets today worked. Hell, even people in third world countries had a more vague idea of what the internet was than "the thing on the computer".

I crossed my arms. "Where are you from again, Steve?"

"I'm just a kid from Brooklyn," he said with a distant smile.

"Brooklyn, huh?" I asked a little too skeptical. "How long have you been in the military?"

He looked at me, his blue eyes catching on the dim elevator light. The doors opened, and the familiar bell dinged. We stared at one another for a moment while I awaited his answer. But, it never came. Instead he just smiled and bid me farewell hoping onto an illegally parked motorcycle that looked like it was from the 40"s.

"What a strange guy," I muttered to myself as I stepped out of the elevator and walked out to search for Trever's car.

The parking garage was empty and only the sound of my boots clicking against the pavement echoed. I trailed around a couple of different cars until I spotted the green Subaru next to a yellow Bug. Digging through my purse I searched for his keys a footstep fell that was not my own. I looked up from my task and searched around to see if there was anyone near by.

I was alone. It was probably a bird, or a squirrel, I mused to myself and returned to my task of finding the keys. Sighing loudly, I plopped my purse on the car of the hood to get a better view of what was inside my purse. It was like Hermione from Harry Potter's bag: bottomless and filled with everything. Everything except for what I was looking for.

Ready to just give up and head back to the office in case I left them there the same echo of a footstep filled the empty garage. I snapped my head up and looked around once more. "Hello?" I ventured. No answer. Of course there was no answer. It wasn't like they'd be willing to shout back, "Yeah, I'm behind this car. Hold on and let me move so you can see me."

Swallowing, I grabbed my purse and started heading back toward the elevator. I wasn't going to find my keys anytime soon and I felt safer searching for them around other people. Each step I made echoed loudly, lasting longer than was normal, as though someone was mimicking my steps. Abruptly, I came to a stop and spun around. No one was there.

I was just freaking myself out for no reason. All those late night horror flicks with Trever were just getting to me. I was being silly and letting my fear get the best of me. After everything that had occurred over the past few weeks, it was common for even the most mundane tasks to leave me feeling on edge. Nobody one was there, I was alone.

But, just in case I picked up my speed and started to awkwardly run/walk. The echoes of my footsteps pounded against my ears, vibrating inside my entire body. Fear ate at my heart as I forced my walk into a full on run.

A massive hand grabbed at my throat, tugging me backwards and ripping at my hair. I opened my mouth to scream but the other hand of my attacker pressed his meaty palm against it blocking out any sound I'd make. Tears stung at my eyes as I struggled to get free. The pressure at my throat and around my mouth hurt and I could feel the bruises already starting to form.

My assailant dragged me backwards on the pavement, scuffing at the back of my boots as I was forced to stumble along. Thousands of thoughts pushed through my mind. For some reason they all came back to Tony Stark. He must have sent the attack to take care of me for lying. This was my end.

* * *

"Paige?" I blinked open my eyes, the light stung them on contact. "Paige…?" I felt a groan escape my lips. "Paige, can you hear me?"

"Trever?" I asked, licking at my cracked and bleeding lips.

"No." I blinked my eyes open a few more times. The light was blinding, shrouding the blond figure that loomed over me. My gaze started to focus, staring hard at the blue eyes that intently stared into mine. "It's me, Steve."

"Steve?" I croaked pushing myself with my elbows into a sitting position. 'What happened?" I looked around noting that I was on the floor of the parking garage. The contents from my purse were scattered all around, including the keys to Trever's Subaru.

"You were being attacked and I saved you. Unfortunately they got away but-" he scrunched his eyebrows, "are you alright? Should I take you to the hospital?"

I shook my head shoving the headache that started to pinch between my eyes. "No, I'm fine. I just…but you left…"

"I came back because I forgot my wallet and saw you." He helped me stand to my feet and I wobbled slightly. "Whoa there, steady now." I brought my gaze back to his, the concern etched into his very core. My breath caught in my throat and I inhaled sharply. He brought his hand toward my face, brushing the stray strands out of the way. My heart almost stopped at the simple touch. "You sure you don't need to go to the hospital. You're bleeding."

"What?" I said, bringing myself back to reality. I shook my head and stared at the blood on his fingers. Of course that was why he reached out and touched me. "It's just a scratch," I noted absentmindedly bringing my own hand up to touch at my forehead. I winced in pain. "I just need to get home. I have to be somewhere."

"The least I can do is give you a ride. You took quiet a nasty fall and you might have a concussion." I tensely looked to his bike and laughed nervously. "It drives perfectly safe. A lot safer than if you were to drive on your own."

"You already saved me from that attack. I really don't want to be a burden."

"No burden," he said walking over to his bike and held out the helmet.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," I said a little too eager to get off of the death contraption on wheels. With shaking hands I practically shoved the helmet in his hands and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. Steve smiled, and nodded. "And, thanks for saving my life."

"It's what I do," he said a little vague.

We awkwardly stared at one another. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet waiting for him to say something else. When neither of us moved to speak, I waved slowly and turned around walking up the stairs that lead to my apartment complex.

"Paige," he called out. I turned around. "Stay out of trouble." I smiled and nodded watching him as he kicked at the pedal of his bike and revved the engine, taking off into the busy street.

No longer able to hear the roaring of his motorcycle I turned to the door and made my way up the ten flight of stairs leading to my apartment. Trever opened the door the second my keys hit the lock. His brown eyes alight with fury. I inhaled deeply and smiled.

"Where is my car and who was that?" he demanded pulling me inside and slamming the door behind me.

"Your car is in the parking garage and Steve is just-" I paused not really knowing how to answer that. He wasn't a co-worker that I knew of and other than today we've never really had any real contact. "He helped me with-"

"God, Paige how can you be so irresponsible? You ditch my car so you can hop on the back of some guys vintage moped?" He grabbed his wallet off the table and moved around me so that he could open the door. "I don't know what's been going on with you these past few days but it needs to stop."

I spun around, tears stinging my eyes. "I'm so sorry that I was attacked two weeks ago and hospitalized because of it and I'm so sorry that today I was-"

"That's just it Paige. You keep expecting everyone to give you sympathy and to let things slide but this is the real world, and in the real world you have to move on. You weren't the only one attacked that night. Get over yourself." He threw his hands in the air and started to laugh almost manically. "It's like I don't even know who you are anymore."

Trever slammed the door shut before I could retort causing one of the many photos of us smiling with one another to come crashing off the wall.


	5. Chapter Five: Keep this Lowkey

**Chapter Five: Keep this "Low-key"**

The music at Lazarich's was pleasant, soothing to my nerves. It was clear why Tony Stark had picked the place. It was over the top just as he was. But, I didn't mind.

A waitress greeted me as I was placed at Tony's usual table. She offered to bring a drink menu and I waved my hand requesting only water. She smiled and nodded curtly leaving at once. A slight chill ran up my spine and I maneuvered my cardigan tighter around my shoulders.

The restaurant patrons began to murmur amongst one another and I knew Tony Stark had arrived. Swallowing hard, I exhaled slowly and reminded myself to stay calm. We were in a public place. He knew I could make a scene if he threatened me. Everything was going to be fine.

"Paige," he said with a hint of a smile. "I'm so glad you could make it." He sat down and held up his hand. Within seconds scotch on the rocks was brought to him. Tony took a long drink and smacked his lips together. "I'd offer you a drink but," he looked me up and down, "you know."

I forced my usual smile and took a sip of the cold water that sat in front of me. "I'm alright, thank you."

He leaned back in his chair, eyeing me coolly. "You know, Pepper was right. Family is important. You see, after my father died I cut myself off. I didn't even know I had a cousin. Weird how that works, isn't it?"

"Well, when you have nothing left you tend to search for something more," I said, echoing words my mother told me so long ago. I blinked, pushing back her memory and let my smile grow wider. "It's human."

"It's weak," he mused, stirring the ice in his drink by titling his glass back and forth. "But, seeing as I've been in such a caring mood as of late I thought I'd try this whole family thing" He raised an eyebrow and cocked a smile. "Maybe even start a family tradition. You know, like Sunday brunches or even better we can organize a fundraising pot luck."

"Are you done?" I asked, not in the mood. It was obvious he knew I was lying.

"I don't know. Are you, Miss _Stark_?"

"Stark is really my last name," I admitted. "Maybe we are related." I matched his gaze, staring into his deep brown eyes with the same fire. Unfortunately I was never good with confrontation and seconds later looked away.

Tony laughed, and snapped his fingers. Another drink was brought to him, while the other was promptly taken away. "I'm not one for liars, Paige. And, I don't think that's the way to build a friendship. Do you?" I shook my head slowly absolutely clueless as to where he was going. "You work for The_ Daily Bugle_ so it's no coincident that you would lie your way into getting to talk with me since I don't do interviews with just anyone. What's your story?" I opened my mouth and he pointed a finger at me, "And I suggest you tell the truth."

"Jameson wants me to unveil The Avengers. And, then he wants me to expose them as vigilante criminals." I sighed and added, "If I don't get this story I'll get fired."

Tony eyed me for a moment, his finger tracing along the rim of his glass. I inhaled slowly waiting for his reaction but was not expecting the one that I was given. He laughed.

"Oh, that is rich. Just like Jameson. You know, we go way back." I shook my head, piling my hands into my lap. "I slept with his wife." My mouth hung open and his laugh deepened as he charmingly winked at me. "Well, there's a few ways to go about this but I'm feeling charitable as of late."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward ready to strike a deal with Tony Stark.

* * *

The night was cold just as any fall night in the city was. Bright lights shined blocking out the stars in the endless sky. Towers that defied law stood tall, gleaming against the black backdrop. Born and raised in the city and I've never wanted to be anywhere else. Until that night.

What I had done, what I was willing to do just to keep my job made me queasy. It wasn't me. I was quiet, stuck to my own and wrote articles that I was fiercely passionate about. But, there I stood on the corner of the street awaiting a taxi having just struck a deal with a man who might very well be the devil incarnated.

Licking my lips, I pulled my jacket closer so that what little warmth I had wouldn't escape me. Snow was in the air. I smiled. I loved the snow.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Miss Stark." I turned slightly to see Steve Rogers walking toward me with a brown bag full of groceries. His lips cocked into a half smile and I couldn't help but return the gesture. It was almost contagious. "What are you doing here of all places?"

I twisted in my jacket, walking to meet him. "I could ask the same of you."

He chuckled and looked down at his feet for a moment before returning his gaze back to me. "I live around the corner."

"Dinner with-" I paused and knowingly smiled to myself, "family." Shaking my head I cleared my throat and looked at the bag that he was carrying. Several different types of sugary foods poked from the top. "That's not exactly a healthy diet," I commented, eyeing the Oreos that were already opened.

Steve looked at his box and shyly smiled. "Yeah well I've been gone for so long I wanted to take advantage of this new life and-"his lips tightened and his eyes dimmed. "Military life," he finished lamely.

"So, do you work at The_ Bugle_ or are you just a fan of the elevators?"

"I'm not so fond of the elevator so much as I what I keep finding inside it," he diffidently replied with a small smile.

I pulled my hands out of my jacket and crossed my arms. "Are you flirting with me, Mr. Rogers?"

He looked up bashfully with those bright blue eyes. "Would it be alright if I was, Ma'am?"

Being asked for permission to be flirted with was definitely a first. "It's like you're a man out of time," I ruminated, chewing on the side of my cheek. He shifted under my scrutinizing gaze. There was a secret hiding behind those ridiculously bright blue eyes. But, it wasn't my concern. I shook my head and smiled, "Anyways, you didn't answer my question."

"A lady friend of mine works there," he said picking up his mood. I don't know why but I could feel the disappointment wash over me. Of course he'd have a-what did he call it-a lady friend. Hell, he probably had lady friends all over the city. "She's been helping me get reacquainted with the fast-changing world."

"Were you shipped overseas," I asked. It'd explain the weird ticks that I kept picking up from him.

He started to nod but decided to go with a shrug. "Something like that." He looked up at Lazarich's lighted sign and back to me. "I know you just ate but would you be willing to maybe get a cup of joe sometime?"

A flutter of excitement washed over me and I started to agree before it hit me how wrong it was of me to even think about it. "I can't," I said hesitantly scrapping at the bottom of my lip with my teeth. "I have a boyfriend."

He nodded, understanding and sighed. "I hope you don't blame a fellow for trying. Well, you have a nice night Miss Stark. And, stay out of trouble."

I waved goodbye, wishing him a goodnight as well and silently cursed to myself. First I was making irrational deals with the handsome devil and next I was wishing to go on dates with ridiculously good-looking men I didn't even know. What was going on with me?

* * *

_The Chitauri opened its mouth, its blackened-green tongue reaching out to slide along her face. Tears that had fallen were lapped up and she struggled to get free from its grasp. It breathed harder against her skin, the moist warm air sticking to her body. just as she was about to cry out for help, the Chitauri opened its mouth and bared its stained teeth. They were sharp and glinted in the flickering light of the restaurant. _

_ It brought its mouth down, ready to tear at her flesh with ease when suddenly it stopped. The beady black eyes looked down at its gut and she followed to see a long, wooden piece from a table or a chair protruding from its stomach. Purple goo-like blood clung to the makeshift weapon as the creature fell over dropping her to the ground with it. The moment she was free from its grasp she scrambled back, screaming and crying as she kicked at the floor trying to get far away._

_ Something grabbed at her arms, pulling her to her feet and the screams came out louder than before. The assailant started to shush her and turned around so that she could see she wasn't in harms way. Holding on to her was the masked man dressed in blue with a large A in the middle of his forehead. She reached her fingers forward and touched his strong jaw line, running her fingers along the dirt on his face._

_ "Paige, don't," he whispered, closing his American blue eyes. _

_She stopped for a second but ignored his warning and stretched her fingers under the mask, carefully pulling it off of his face. Without warning, the lizard-like features of the Chitauri spat at her, bringing its teeth to her skin._

* * *

I jolted upward, sitting into a perfectly straight position as I clambered to ease my heart beat. Pressing my hand hard against my chest I swallowed and breathed telling myself over and over that it was nothing more than just a dream. Next to me, Trever grunted and rolled over pulling some of the blankets out from underneath me. I listened to him breath, letting the soft sounds soothe me.

Slowly, my eyes dragged to the digital alarm clock blinking 3:39. I groaned and laid back down, evening out my breathing and focusing on the day that I had in front of me. It was going to be a long one and I needed to get some sleep before I ended up groggy and cloud-headed from lack of sleep.

Trever jostled himself away with one loud snort and I looked over at him to see the light in his eyes as he blinked a few times. He rolled over, his eyes searching in the dark until he saw that mine too were open. "Everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded, and put my hand on his cheek. "It was just a stupid dream," I muttered. "Go back to sleep."

He inhaled deeply, moaning slightly to stifle a yawn. "Wanna talk about it?"

A small smile crept on my face. "I'll be fine."

"Even so I'll protect you. Roll over and I'll cuddle you," he said lifting his arms up so that I could turn my back into his stomach. Once we were situated he tightened his hold on my waist and squeezed, his lips touching the back of my head. "How about you and I get some breakfast in the morning?"

"I'd like that," I genuinely said, the fear from my nightmare slowly dissipating.

"Love you," he murmured through a loud yawn, snuggling his face into my massive amount of hair.

"Love you too," I whispered back staring into the dark and listening to Trever's heavy breathing. I squeezed my eyes shut and held onto the feeling until I was sound asleep.

* * *

The following morning Trever and I sat in a quaint little coffee shop that nestled its way in between several consignment shops near our building. Stings of hazelnut played with my tongue as I sipped gingerly on the giant, yellow mug before me. The heat that penetrated from the ceramic warmed my numb fingers from the blistering fall wind that had taken advantage of my ungloved hands.

Outside the people of New York bustled through the streets, gathering their coats about them and pulling their hats down over their ears. They struggled against the wind, breaking through its stride to get where they needed to go. Even Mother Nature wasn't going to keep them from doing what they wanted to do. True New York instinct, I mused as I took another long sip of coffee from my mug.

I closed my eyes and smiled. For being so close to home I was surprised I'd never been there before. It was definitely my new favorite place, I decided opening my eyes to see Trever mulling over the newest _Daily Bugle_ paper and a half eaten crumpet. Crumbs lined the corner of his mouth and I reached forward to wipe them away. He looked at me, slightly startled and smirked.

It was such a perfect morning that I regretted agreeing to meet Jessica and go over what I would say at my meeting that Tony Stark and I had arranged for later that evening. Trever and I didn't spend a lot of quality time together as of late, and that was even before the Chitauri attacked. He was always so wrapped up in work, trying to land clients left and right. It was a surprise that he even had time for a simple breakfast at a local café. But, I wasn't going to complain and I sat there soaking up the fall sun, enjoying every second that it happened.

Unfortunately, it wasn't much longer and his cellphone rang. He grimaced, and kissed me goodbye. I remained in the coffee shop a little while longer, resting my chin on my palm and staring out the window. It was deceivingly cold out, the sun shined brightly and I wasn't ready to face the icy wind just yet.

But, Jessica had other things in mind and impatiently called me several times until I finally gave in and answered. "I just picked up something a little interesting and thought you might like to know."

I leaned forward in my seat, clutching at the mug in anticipation. "What is it? Is it about the Avenger's story?"

"Mhm," she murmured. "Someone at S.H.I.E.L.D. has been posing as a photographer at The _Daily Bugle_," she whispered fiercely. My ears could hardly believe what they were hearing.

"How-how do you know this," I stammered.

"Nu-uh, we're not discussing this over the phone."


	6. Chapter Six: The Initiative

**A/N: Unfortunately the only reason I was able to shell out chapters so fast was because I had already previously written them out. I am in the middle of chapter seven and will try to get it up. My guess though is that I'll be posting one chapter a week, since they do take some time to write and to go over to make sure everything is as it should be. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. (:  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Initiative **

It seemed unreal, everything that Jessica had told me earlier that morning, and my mind still boggled as it tried to process everything it had learned. At first, I was skeptical. After all, it was S.H.I.E.L.D and they weren't likely to leave anything around for someone to pick up and find, no matter how good of an investigator someone was.

Everything she learned wasn't from a file, or something she found while browsing the internet. It came from an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent personally. A couple glasses of wine, some reminiscing about old time and suddenly the small slip ups were pouring out. But, still it all seemed sketchy and I wasn't sure if we could believe any of it.

Jessica shrugged and started to sift through a shirt rack, pulling out a bright orange cardigan and holding it to her. I looked at it, and shook my head. She frowned putting it back on the rack and continued her search. We had originally agreed to meet at a park but considering the weather changed our minds and went shopping instead.

I wasn't one for shopping. I usually got what I needed and left. Jessica on the other hand could shop for hours and end up buying one thing. Or, twenty. It all just depended on her mood. Today was the latter and she already had several bags in tow. Still, it gave us somewhere to talk where people wouldn't be likely to eavesdrop.

"So, now that you know all that what are you planning on doing with your meeting tonight?" she casually asked pulling out a black long sleeve shirt that had an intricate gold feather designed along the shoulder. She inspected it for a few seconds before putting it back.

I shrugged absolutely clueless and grabbed at a knitted cardigan that was a deep, rich purple. "Oh, this is cute," I commented and handed it to Jessica. She held it up against her body, inspecting the sleeves and the material and smiled adding it to her growing pile of soon-to-purchases. "Anyways, maybe I'll just wing it. I mean, it's not like we're having a stock meeting and I need to know what's going on."

"Except that you _need_ to know what's going on."

"I know,' I groaned running my fingers through my hair. "This is going to be a disaster."

"You'll be fine," she absently said, moving over toward the accessories, "so long as you don't throw up on him again."

I stood outside the large glass mansion that nestled high on a cliff that viewed over the entire city. It was breathtaking. Part of me wanted to stand in the spot forever and just gaze down at the city until the end of time. But, the realistic part of me forced myself to turn from the gaze and knock at the front door.

"May I ask who is at the door?" inquired an English voice from over the intercom. I looked around until I saw a small camera pointed at me.

Grimacing, I put my hands on my hip and replied, "Tony's cousin."

"Let her in Jarvis," echoed Tony's voice and the door swung open.

I stepped inside, looking around to see if the man named Jarvis was around so I could thank him but I was completely alone. The door shut promptly behind me and I jumped slightly startled. If I didn't know any better I'd assume his butler was a ghost. Piercing my lips tightly together I shook the thought out of my head. A butler for a ghost wouldn't be the most surprising thing that I've learned in past weeks.

"Thank you, Jarvis," said Tony followed by his footsteps as he turned around the corner. He dressed casually in a Black Sabbath tee and faded jeans. He had a drink in hand and carried a large manila folder in the other. "Shall we?" he asked pointing at the large, rounded blue sofa that sat alone pushed against one of the glass panes.

"You're welcome, sir," came the English voice of Jarvis the Ghost Butler once again.

I looked around, slightly unsettled. "He's a program I created years ago," explained Tony taking a sip from his beverage. I could smell the bourbon as we sat down. He licked at his teeth and smacked his lips tightly together so they made a popping noise and proceeded with another drink. "Now, one thing that I've always hated about reporters it they're nosey. They have to be, it's their job, but I still hate it."

I tried to not let myself wince as he continued, "With that said I don't want you being nosey. Don't ask questions. You get what I tell you, write it off to Jameson and get the pat on the head that you think you deserve." I nodded, a little taken aback but I refused to let him scorn me. He was a smart man. He knew what he was playing with. "That being said I think we're off to a great friendship, don't you?"

I ignored his question. "Fine you tell me what I need and I'll keep The _Daily Bugle_ from slandering your work.'

"Oh no not just my work, my dear, but The Avengers work as well." He held up his hand and started ticking off names with his fingers. "We're not just a hot chick, a guy with anger issues, a God of Legend, Robin Hood, a man in a ridiculously stupid outfit and," he smiled, "of course a handsome, rich, brilliant genius with an IQ that's going to replace the phrase, 'He's no Einstein'."

"And, which one are you?" I coolly asked, folding my arms across my chest. He smirked. "Fine you keep your end of the bargain and I'll keep mine." I leaned forward in my seat and raised an eyebrow. "Who exactly are The Avengers, besides you?"

He inhaled sharply, tsking at me with his tongue. "Afraid I can't tell you. It's like an Oath that we take upon joining The Avengers. I solemnly swear that I won't tell attractive reporters all my secrets. And, of course that I am up to no good," he smirked and added, "But, that's a given."

I rolled my eyes at the poor reference and threw my hands up in irritation. "So, what can you tell me?"

"A little at a time, I don't want to give you the whole spiel in one take. Then what's to promise that you'll keep your end of the bargain?" He raised a dark eyebrow and smiled when I didn't respond. "You reporters are all the same. You'll get your story, don't worry."

Tony stood up and handed me the files that he'd been carrying around. "That's all I have for you for now." I looked at the manila file and opened it, thumbing through several pages before closing it and smile. It would do for now.

"What do you know about the Chitauri attacks?" He opened his mouth but I quickly cut him off, "I know it's a question but I need to know. Everyone out there is acting as though nothing happened and that it wasn't something to worry about."

Tony stiffened. "It is nothing to worry about. They attacked, and The Avengers stopped them."

"But, what if they come back?"

"They won't. I sent a nuclear missile into their world. They won't be coming back, so don't worry your pretty little head about it, eh?" I stood up, thanking him for the file and allowed him to walk me out toward the door. "I know Jameson always wants to write people off as villains but there are good guys. And, we're them.

"I know, Tony. Thank you for you time,' I said turning around and nearly running into a boulder of a man's torso. I jumped back slightly and dragged my eyes up into the familiar gaze of Steve Rogers. "Steve?" I exclaimed, a little too loudly for comfort. "What are you doing here?"

Tony Stark leaned against the doorway. "Yeah, Steve. What are _ you_ doing here?"

Steve looked from me to Tony and back to me again before smiling. "Just visiting a friend of the family," he smirked. Tony's face tightened and I could feel the tension between the two of them that it nearly suffocated me. "What are you doing here?"

I held up the files and smiled, "just digging up some dirt on your friend here." He laughed but Tony looked less than amused. It was probably time that I left. "Well, I'll catch you around," I said turning to nod goodbye to Tony and stepped off the porch pretending to search for the keys to Trever's car.

"How's readjusting to life? Figure out the internet yet?" jibbed Tony as he and Steve walked through the front door. "Since you've never been with a woman you can seriously watch hours of porn. I'll show you."

"They've turned it into film?" asked Steve, genuinely oblivious as to what he just asked. "I think I'll pass. I've got a serious matter to discuss with you. It's Barton." I spun around, mouth agape, as the door behind him closed. What just happened?"

* * *

"Paige?" grumbled Trever sleepily as he rolled over in bed and peeked at me through slit eyes. "It's two in the morning. What are you still doing working? Come to bed."

I looked up from the file that Tony had given me and pursed my lips together. "I'm almost done," I promised. He grunted, and turned his face away from the light, throwing an arm over his eyes. Grimacing, I turned my attention back to what I was working on and knew that sleep would escape me.

With everything that Jessica had told me and everything I learned from the files that Tony gave me it didn't take me long to figure out why he was so persistent with The _Daily Bugle_ not printing smut about his name. Tony Stark was up to something and I wanted to know what it was.

I rubbed my eyes and reached out for my ceramic mug drinking the cold coffee with a frown. It was too late to get up and make another one and if I even attempted too it'd wake up Trever. So, I was stuck with my cold coffee as I laminated about what information would be worth giving to Jameson.

My mind reeled to my earlier conversation with Jessica. We were standing outside one of the shops with grim faces as she explained her date. I waited through the rambling of how he was too grabby and talked too much until she finally got to the part I was interested in. Adjusting her cat-framed glasses she squinted and held me to secrecy. Rolling my eyes I nodded promising not to tell a soul.

"He said that since the attack they've been placing S.H.I.E.L.D. agents all over in media jobs to keep the attacks from getting any bigger than they already were. Apparently, the photographer at The _Bugle_ has been discarding all stories and pictures relating to The Avengers and the Chitauri attack."

I scratched my head, adjusting my knitted beanie and sighed. "That doesn't make any sense. It's not like everyone just imagined it. Actual news coverage was done over this. People are debating as to whether or not The Avengers are heroes or villains. Nick Fury can't possibly think he can cover all this up as if it was some Watergate Scandal."

Jessica thinned her lips. "Seems like he thinks he can. But, that's not all. Before we," she rolled her eyes and raised her eyebrows, "you know-he said something that didn't make any sense at all." The wind blew hard, shoving us both slightly so that we struggled to hold our ground. "He said that even Gods of Myth can't help us from what might happen next."

My eyebrows furrowed as I reread through the papers that Tony had given me. It explained how he powered his suit, leaving out details on how one would acquire that kind of technology to recreate their own. There were a couple sections about the Chitauri attack but it was things that I already knew. They were an alien race for the most part, but the name of where they came from struck a nerve and it wouldn't stop poking at the back of my head.

Titan, one of the moons of Saturn. It just didn't make sense. For hundreds of years scientists had speculated life on other planets but never proved it. They even sent astronauts off into space to explore other planets and not one of them reported a race of lizard-like aliens. I didn't want to believe the facts that Tony put out in front of me but I couldn't disprove it either. A month ago I would have laughed if someone told me that New York was going to be attacked by a race called the Chitauri.

Even so, if other races existed on other planets and worlds then someone had to have been covering it all up. My lips pursed tightly together. S.H.I.E.L.D. Well, there was only one way that I was going to get answers and Tony Stark wasn't the way to go. Unfortunately, I'd already made a deal with him and promised to help keep bad press out of his way-though if there was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. at the paper I didn't understand why he didn't just ask them-and in return he'd feed me information about the Avengers that Jameson would be wiling to print. But, if I really wanted to understand what was going on I had to find out who this photographer was.

I closed the manila folder and tucked it neatly away into my bag. Sighing, I looked over at the bed and knew I wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. It was already nearing four in the morning and I had to be at work at seven. But, it wouldn't do me any good being sleep-deprived. So, I laid into bed, still fully clothed from yesterday's outfit and closed my eyes.

* * *

_ "I want the tesseract," hissed a thundering voice, anger shaking through its very core. "You failed me when you brought me Loki."_

_ "Sir," pleaded the other voice. It was small and weak, slithering along his tongue. "Loki had the tesseract. His greed, however, was beyond my control. The Chitauri were no match for his brother and The Avengers."_

_ "Is that what they are calling themselves?" spat the other voice with fierce vehemence. "I want Loki killed, discarded of. And, these Avengers taken care of as well." There was a pause before he added, "And, of course you know what will happen should you fail me."_

_ "Yes, sir, I know sir."_

_ "Bring me the tesseract. And do not make me regret this."_

* * *

I woke up, chilled to the bone. Sweat clung at my clothes and my hair was matted to my slick face. My throat was constricted making it difficult to swallow. Every part of my body ached and I felt as though I was going to keel over. Almost a half hour passed before I was able to calm myself, my breathing back to normal, but the shaking in my hands wouldn't stop.

It was though I was actually part of the conversation that took place in my mind. It left me weak and I didn't know why. Every time that I tried to replay it the words the two voices spoke ended up sounding garbled and distant. What was that struck fear into my very core. It wasn't as if I saw anything, it was just the voices. Those deep voices were filled of nothing more than pure hate. I swallowed again this time much easier than the last and closed my yes. Trever stirred slightly next to me and I reached out to touch him catching myself and decided not too.

Instead, I got out of bed and headed to the small closet-sized bathroom. With shaking hands I turned on the shower and stripped myself bare. My eyes caught my refection in the water-streaked mirror and I paused. My green eyes were gaunt with fear and my pale lips trembled. I ran my fingers through my knotted red hair, the dark brown roots showing through. I looked like an absolute mess.

Biting the bottom of my lip, I turned away and stepped inside the shower, closing the glass sliding door. The water was hot on my skin, the steam soothing to my sore throat. I turned around, closing my eyes and held my head back. The water running down my hair and back was unnerving and I could feel the tension start to drain away.

A light pressure started kneading at the back of my head like fingertips massaging my scalp. I leaned into the touch, smiling dreamily. "That feels good," I murmured to Trever, leaning my naked back against his thick, muscular chest.

Muscular? Trever was hardly muscular…my eyes flung open and I spun around to see Steve standing behind me. Before I could gasp in shock he pulled me into him, his wet lips against mine, tongue pushing its way into my mouth. It was cold and tasted of the mints that my grandmother used to give to me as a child.

Without thinking twice I leaned into the kiss, running my hands down his back, the water pouring through my fingers. His hands grasped at my hair, pulling the wet strands with a hunger I'd never felt in anyone else's touch before. A moan escaped between my busy lips as his hand began to inch its way down my side. His fingers spread out and the next thing I knew-

The alarm went off, startling me awake. I jolted upward; my heart was racing fast as I reached over Trever and slammed onto the contraption. Trever grunted, rolling over to face me and opened his eyes. I looked down at him, the images of Steve and I in the shower rolled through my mind. My cheeks felt as though they were on fire.

"Another bad dream?" he asked, gently caressing my arm with the tip of his fingers.

I smiled unevenly. "Um, you could say that…"


	7. Chapter Seven: Parking in the Wrong Lane

**Chapter Seven: Parking in the wrong lane**

"He doesn't even remember a thing. Which means that you have full access to figuring out who the-hey, earth to Paige are you even listening?"

"Huh?" I looked up in a daze to see Jessica sitting on the edge of my desk. She tapped her pointed black heels against the wood and raised her perfectly waxed eyebrow my way. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just out of it. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Oh yeah, late night with Trever?" she asked laughing as though she had told the world's funniest joke.

The familiar heat brushed against my cheeks. "No," I said a little too sharply. "I just had a really weird dream." Not wanting to divulge any information about my quiet literally steamy shower dream I told her instead of the two men talking about something called a tesseract and that a man named Loki had failed them. "Do you think it means anything?"

Jessica hopped off of my desk and straightened her pencil skirt with her red-tipped fingernails. She grabbed her tea mug off of my desk and smiled. "I think it sounds like you're watching one too many late-night movies."

I blew a chunk of hair out of my face and grimaced. "Maybe. But, your right, I mean it was a dream. Dreams don't actually mean anything." Again my head took over as I was reminded of the way that Steve's lips felt against my own and the way that my heart nearly stopped even at the memory of something that didn't even actually happen. Dreams, meant nothing, right?

Jessica nodded in agreement, fixing her straight across bangs before turning her attention back to me. "As I was saying earlier though its smooth sailing for you to try and figure out who the you-know-what is."

I nodded and stood up, knowing exactly how I was going to go about this.

* * *

"Parker, hey," I called out as I walked through the maze of cubicles leading to my new best friend at the moment. Peter Parker turned around, his mess of brown hair untamed as usual and his camera hung around his neck like it was a birth defect that he was with born with.

He smiled and brought up his camera, snapping a photo my way. I grimaced as I held up my hands not really in the mood. He lowered the camera, smile gone. "Uh-oh it's business Paige today. What can I do for you Miss Powerwalk?"

Peter was the only photographer for the paper that I could actually stand. There was just something about photographers and journalists that didn't really clash well. A picture said a thousand words while our writing literally was a thousand words. So, that one photo said everything about what we wrote, and if their photo wasn't up to standards it could turn a fantastic article into a passing glance. A lot of journalists and photographers at The _Bugle_ have had heated arguments, myself included.

Besides, photographers had a certain air about them that needed to be knocked down a bit. How hard was pointing a camera and pressing a button. Really?

I looked around to make sure no one was listening. The office was airy and the smell of coffee wafted throughout the area. High pitches of laughing and the clicking of keyboards echoed, drowning out the conversation that was about to take place.

"I need a favor. But, I figured since you're dating my cousin you'd be willing to do it?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

He eyed me, sizing me up and for a moment I thought he'd say no. "What's the favor?"

"I need you to get me a list of all the photographers that work for The _Daily Bugle_; starting with the newest on top and oldest on bottom. That includes freelancers as well."

"Sure, but what do you need it for?" I shrugged. "Oh, sure you get to pull out the family card but I can't ask a simple question." He scratched the back of his head and sighed, "_Journalists._"

"I'll owe you," I said holding up my hand mimicking a boy-scout promise sign. He smirked and I added, "I won't make fun of you and Gwen next time I go over for a family dinner."

Peter held out his hand, "Deal." And, we shook. "So, you're really not going to tell me what you need these names for?"

I shook my head. "It's confidential," I said winking.

"How confidential? Like you made a promise with a girl friend confidential or S.H.I.E.L.D. confidential?" I blinked at his choice of words and tried my hardest not to give anything away. However, if there was one thing about Peter Parker besides being ridiculously smart and handy with a camera it was being perceptive. "Why do I have a feeling this confidential task you're doing is going to get you in trouble if you snoop too far?"

I waved him off. "It's not like-"

"Parker," called a tall, gangly man with light red curly hair. Peter and I both looked up. "Jameson wants to see you now. He's still waiting on those Spiderman prints from you."

Peter rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "Gotta go, works calls. I'll try to get these names to you by the end of the day but Paige, promise me you'll be careful. Don't go stepping on any toes."

"You worry too much," I said patting him on the shoulder. "Now go before Jameson waits too long." He nodded, and followed after the red-headed man. But not before snapping one last photo my way.

I smirked, rolling my eyes and walked back toward the elevators when a voice caught my attention. It sounded all too familiar. Carefully, I crept toward the cubicle I heard it coming from and recognized its owner as Steve. Instantly, my heart skipped, my breath catching in my throat as the involuntary memories flooded my mind. The heat raised fast and my face felt as though it were on fire.

I was about to creep out of sight and back to where I came from when the word S.H.I.E.L.D. came from his lips. What would Steve Rogers know about them? Was he the photographer that they sent? Did he know who was? Did he work for them and was he just keeping an eye on the agent to make sure there were no slips?

My curiosity and the need to know caught my better judgment and trapped me sitting in the cubicle nearby with my ears close to the one that Steve and a mystery woman resided in.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. just wants you ready, Steve. Fury says that if you are reacquainted with this world than it'll better help you survive on your own. It won't look right if a guy from 2012 can't use a cell phone."

Steve made a sound, similar to a grunt but not quiet. "Tasha, I just don't think I have it in me. I want to help people but this world is broken. You know they say we won the war but they didn't say what-"

"Was lost," she finished as though she had heard the quip a hundred times before. "Yeah, I know Steve. You're sentimental, you want to hold onto your past but whether your past is ten minutes from now or 60-years-ago it's still the past." She huffed and the sound of shuffling papers followed, "it's time to move on, Steve."

There was a brief silence and I thought that was going to be the end of the strange conversation when the woman that Steve had called Tasha continued, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be harsh, I'm just under a lot of stress."

"I know," muttered Steve, concern in his voice. "You're upset about Barton and you-"

"Barton?" the woman cut him off a little too sharpishly, "Clint isn't what is bothering me. I'm bothered because I'm stuck on this stupid job that Fury wants me to do behind some stupid desk when I should be out on the field. If this is his way of punishing me well he's on the right track."

"You're not worried about Barton even a little?" asked Steve.

The woman scoffed. "He's fine. Knowing Clint he probably found some intel on Thanos and went to see what it was all about."

"Without you?"

"You know, I have a lot of work to get done to make this whole thing work. Why don't you and I catch up later? We'll go over more on how to work cell phone and then some pop culture. Maybe get you a hair cut."

"A hair cut? What's wrong with my hair cut?"

"It's too gentlemanly."

"And, being a gentleman is wrong?"

If I could have seen Tasha's face I'd have sworn she was smiling. "Not in this day and age, Cap."

I heard enough. Whatever it was that I heard, that is. Stepping back I turned to leave, turning too sharply and knocking over everything on the desk behind me. The computer came crashing down, followed by a cold cup of coffee that spilled all over. Sparks started to shoot up and I screamed as a couple of them shot at me, singeing my arm.

Instantly, Steve was there pulling me away while the girl he was talking with grabbed a fire extinguisher and pointed it at the starting fire. Everyone around coughed, and griped about the smell as they gathered around curious as to what was going on. A couple of people I recognized from around the building eyed me, knowing that I had no reason to be there in the first place.

I smiled awkwardly and thanked both Steve and Tasha. They both exchanged a lance and their faces instantaneously became grim. They knew I had overheard their conversation. Swallowing hard, I tried to smile again but knew that I failed.

* * *

Steve's apartment was a small studio, similar to my own. The walls were covered in old brick, but a much nicer quality than what covered mine. Wooden floors that shined new gleamed, revealing no scratches or dents unlike my own did. The windows were much larger, and let in much more light illuminating the entire apartment that no lights were needed.

A small kitchen with a quaint blue stove was tucked in the corner and a dark oak door was closed shut that lead to the bathroom. I sat in the comfortable futon mattress that was folded up with my hands between my knees to keep myself from fidgeting. Near the window where a punching bag hung from the ceiling stood Steve and his friend, Tasha talking in quick, hushed tones.

Every so often Steve would cast a glance my way and I could feel the heat rise. Not because of my dream. I was passed the nervousness of what my subconscious had pulled up. This was a different kind of heat. Like a child who'd been caught by his parents stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

It was just as my mother used to say: snooping only got me digging my own grave. I licked my lips and tucked my hair behind my ears trying to listen to what was being said. It wasn't snooping. It was just sheer curiosity that I wasn't in a serious predicament. Maybe they'd think I knew nothing and let me go.

But, I knew that wasn't the case. The moment Tasha's green eyes landed on me I knew she knew I'd overheard what they had been saying. Her red curly hair matched the complexion on what I assumed was a rather pale face. And, her plump lips were tugged in a deep frown as she turned to look at Steve, their eyes almost seeming to communicate on what they were going to do to me.

"We're not going to let Fury deal with her," said Steve in a hurried tone. His voice was sharp and there was no arguing with it.

Tasha sighed and the fabric of her clothing ruffled as she moved. "Fine. But she's your responsibility. She goes blabbing about what she heard and it'll be on your hands." The woman sighed and evened out her tone, "I've got to go check on Banner."

She left avoiding eye contact with me just as she did when she practically forced me to leave with them. Literally, forced me. She held my hands behind my back and pushed me out of the office, down the elevator and into the black SUV that she drove. Anytime I asked what was going on she'd angrily say something in Russian and I was left with hushed tones and warning looks from Steve. That was when I knew that I was in serious trouble.

The door slammed shut and Steve sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He turned to face me, and walked to wear I sat, hiking up his tan trousers and kneeling so that our eyes were level. I swallowed roughly, staring deep into those bright blues, hoping that we didn't have to say anything and that I could just stare into them.

The thought was gone just as quickly as it came and I felt an involuntary flush etch itself upon my cheeks. Steve grimaced. "I think we should probably talk about what you heard."


	8. Chapter Eight: A Weak Man Knows the Valu

**Chapter Eight: A Weak Man Knows the Value of Strength**

The coffee was long gone cold as I leaned against the window and stared into the bright city that lit the night sky as if it were day. The silence between was going into hours and I still had yet to find the right words. Nothing I could say would make me understand what I had just heard. It didn't make sense, didn't seem plausible. But, who I was I to judge the real world after I had personally been attacked by an alien species?

Slowly, I turned to look at Steve who was sitting on his couch. His fists were wrapped in gauze and powder as he lifted weights that looked far too heavy for a man to lift with one arm. He grunted, setting them down gently and wiped his upper brow turning to face me. A small smile crept onto his face and I quickly turned away staring back out the window.

As my gaze focused I could see his reflection. His blue eyes stared at me with concern, afraid of what he just said. Tasha made it quiet clear what would happen to me if I were to go and blab and part of me was certain that regardless of her threats I might still do so. From the look Steve gave me he worried that I might do so as well.

This was all just too much to keep to myself. Besides, most of what I had learned was exactly what Jameson wanted me to find out. I didn't need help from Stark, and I didn't need to do his bidding in return. I had everything I needed at the palm of my h ands, ready to expose at any second. All I had to do was text Jessica and she'd make a beeline straight for The _Daily Bugle_ building.

But, as I stared at the reflection of Steve's face I knew I couldn't say anything. I knew that I wouldn't. In fact, part of me even wanted to help. How? I wasn't sure. This wasn't exactly my line of work, but I wanted to do something.

Sighing loudly, I turned around nearly spilling the cold coffee out of the white ceramic mug. Grimacing, I walked to the small kitchen counter setting it down and nervously smiled, "so you're really the original Captain America from the 40's?" Steve nodded. "But you look like you're in your 20's, not 80's?" Again, he nodded. "Because of this super serum and being frozen in ice?" Nod. "How is that possible?"

He shrugged. "I wish I knew. I just-"

"They made shows about you. And comic books. And, trading cards and-" Oh god, I had to sit down. Pushing the nausea away, I swallowed hard and plopped down onto the tan, overplushed sofa. Brushing my hair out of my face I closed my eyes and told myself to breath. "You're quiet literally a national symbol."

I didn't need to open my eyes to see that Steve was frowning. "I know. I wanted to help my country. Not be a buffoon in tights dancing his way across his Germany."

One eye peeked open. "I'd hardly think taking down Red Skull and his legion of goons would be considered the same as dancing across Germany in tights a buffoon."

He smirked and stared into his hands. "Yeah, well-" he shrugged and didn't say anything else.

I sat up straight; both eyes opened and gently put a hand on his knee. "Steve, kids grew up knowing you were a hero. You gave them something to believe in. You-" I bit my lip and sighed, "you saved my life." He looked up from his hands and his eyes stared deep into mine. "Believe me, you might not see yourself as a hero but to other people you are."

"Thank you, Paige," he said, his gaze never leaving mine. I smiled unevenly, feeling nervous under his scrutinizing stare. "And, I'm sorry that you've found yourself caught in this mess. It's a lot to take in."

I shrugged afraid to say more.

* * *

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind spun around in circles as I tried to recalibrate and piece together all that Steve had told me. Everything inside was a mess and I tried to leave it for the morning but it just wouldn't stop popping into my head. The information forced its way into every crevice, screaming at me to put it together now.

Sighing in defeat, I slipped out of bed and quietly dressed. As I started to twist my scarf around my neck Trever moved slightly, his hand reaching out to the empty spot on the bed. He slowly lifted his head and looked around, squinting in the dark until he saw me standing by the door.

"Paige?" he croaked uncertain if it was really me or not. I answered him back and he looked wildly around to find the blinking clock that nestled on the nightstand next to his mother's old, Victorian styled lamp. "What are you doing up? It's not even five yet."

"I know," I said in a hushed tone, slipping on a crotched beanie so that my ears wouldn't get cold. "I have some stuff I have to do for work."

"Can't it wait until-you know, normal people time?"

I smiled and grabbed my purse off the small table. "I can't sleep until I do this," before he could say anything else I opened the door and blew him a kiss. "I'll be back soon."

The moment I stepped outside, I regretted it. The wind slapped my face like an upset girlfriend who'd just realized I'd been cheating on her with the comfort of my warm bed. The idea of shoving off my boots and gloves and crawling back under the heavy comforter with Trever's body heat vibrating off of mine suddenly seemed like a much better plan. But, I was already outside and what sleep I did have strangling on a thin line was gone.

Pushing myself forward I hailed a cab and slipped inside giving him directions. The tan older man turned to look at me, his eyebrows raised high. I nodded, repeating my directions and he shrugged. Slumping into the back seat I groaned to myself. I didn't need some cab driver to second guess what I was already questioning. It'd just make me realize what a crazy plan I had and go back on the whole thing.

No. This is what I had to do. I had to tell someone about what I'd learned. Steve had made me promise not to say a word but I couldn't just hold this all in. Besides, getting off my chest would help me decide if I was going to have the paper print what I'd learned or not. After all, my job was on the line and this was exactly what Jameson wanted me to get for him.

After what felt like hours the cab made it's way to the requested destination. I paid the cabbie, stepped outside once again not ready for the brisk morning wind, and stood at the end of the driveway. The driver wished me luck and took over, speeding down the gravel road as though he were being chased out of the area. I sighed and made my feet move forward.

"So, you came to my house at five in the morning to tell me things in which I already know?"

I nodded, shaking my head at the offered bourbon in my coffee. A small face was made against my will and he rolled his eyes and shrugged as he muttered something about how there would be more for him then. He brought the mug of coffee my way, handing it to me so that the handle faced me. I silently thanked him, taking a little sip, smiling in satisfaction as the warm, bitter liquid ran down my throat and heated my entire body

"Well, you're lucky that I was already awake." He took a swig of his coffee concoction and made a small hissing noise with his tongue. "I'm not a morning person."

"I'm sorry, Tony. I just didn't know who else to go to about this. I had to tell someone and I figured what better person than someone who already knew." I looked down at my coffee mug and noticed that I was shaking. Grimacing, I brought my gaze back toward Tony's dark brown eyes. "I'm at a serious moral obligation here to do what's right and well-to do my job."

"Well, you're a journalist. There are no moral obligations. You do what you want in the name of the news," he said with a booming voice. I titled my head to the left, and raised one eyebrow. "All joking aside, you have pretty much two options. You can either do your job and have S.H.I.E.:L.D. breathing down your back for your entire life or you can get fired and become a stripper."

"I really don't think I'd have to become a stripper," I muttered, rubbing my finger along the smooth ceramic that warmed my hands. "Besides, S.H.I.E.L.D. is not as clever as they think. It's their slip-up that got me the clue that someone was posing as a _Daily Bugle_ photographer that I found out about Tasha and Steve."

Tony raised his chin slightly. "Really?"

"Yeah, my friend was dating an agent and they got drunk and he blabbed everything to her. He even told her that agents are being placed in media jobs to keep out the Chitauri attack from spreading more than it already has." I took a small drink and then quickly looked up, "which reminds me. You work alongside S.H.I.E.L.D. so you must have known that there were a few of them working for The _Daily Bugle_, especially when one of them is Black Widow."

I hadn't used her agent name until just then. Even when Steve spoke it I felt that he was just making things up. But, from the tight thin-lipped grimaced that Stark was giving me I suddenly realized that not one thing Steve told me wasn't true. He was Captain America. Natasha was an assassin from S.H.I.E.L.D. that went by Black Widow while the guy she and Steve had been conversing about Clint Barton was her partner, Hawkeye. And, then Dr. Bruce Banner, the gamma-radiation genius that I had specifically done a paper on in college was the Monstrous Blob as Jameson called him, more wildly known though as The Hulk.

It was too much. It was all too much.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. played you," he said breaking me from my thoughts. I snapped my head up, and burrowed my brows deeply. "Welcome to being just another pawn in their game."

"How did they play me?" I sat the coffee mug on the glass table in front of me and leaned back in the chair that I sat in, crossing my arms. "You knew that there were agents everywhere. They could have easily done what you wanted me to do. So, why did you ask me? You aren't any better than they are."

"That's where you're wrong. I felt sympathy for you." I scoffed. "Don't give me that. You came all doe-eyed, wanting this story. You don't think Pepper didn't see right through your ploy on pretending to be a family member. You were pathetic, Paige and I took pity on you. So, I gave you something small, to keep you happy. But, S.H.I.E.L.D. no, they had something bigger for you-'

"Like what?"

Tony put a finger to his chin and squinted, tapping his nail against his chin. His eyes widened and he excitedly turned to me. "Not my problem." I couldn't help but gape. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to heavy ion fusion theories."

"Fine," I said standing up, leaving without as much as saying goodbye.

* * *

I didn't mean to find myself there. I wasn't even sure how I remembered the way. All I knew was that I needed to understand what was going on or it was going to eat at me. I had to understand why S.H.I.E.L.D. played me. How did they know that Jessica would tell me? And, how did they know that I'd even bother investigating the claim? Was Steve in on it too? For some reason that idea hurt more than the idea of being a pawn in their game as Tony had put it.

Biting the bottom of my lip I pushed my gloved finger on the buzzer and waited for Steve's voice to waft over the intercom. It took a couple pushes before he answered his breathing heavy and ragged. I felt really uncomfortable and awkward and began to realize this was a really stupid idea. The least I could have done was called instead.

Part of me considered backing up but since I was already there- "Steve, its Paige. Paige Stark…I was wondering if-"

"Come on up," he said and the buzzer went off, unlocking the door into his apartment complex.

He opened the door before I could even knock on it, catching me off my guard. His blond hair that was usually kept neatly to the side was flat against his shiny face, his cheeks a dark red, and his wide chest heaved up and down as he gestured for me to come in. The punching bag near the corner of the small, studio apartment was swinging back and forth while two of them laid on the floor with broken chains.

The smell of coffee lingered as it mixed with the stale scent of sweat. It was apparent that Steve had been working out for a while. I started to loosen my scarf from my neck and smiled unevenly as he offered me a cup. Politely, I declined not exactly certain how long that coffee had been sitting on the pot. It already was staining the glass as it sloshed around in it's container.

He set the pot down and began to unwrap the gauze from his hands, wiping at his brow with his arm. "Sorry, if I knew I was having company I would have cleaned up."

I waved my hand letting him no that it really wasn't a big deal. "I should have called. I just didn't really plan on coming over." He gestured for me to sit and I did, brushing out the wrinkles in my jeans as I sat. "I couldn't sleep so I went over to visit Tony Stark. I had to tell someone what you told me and I figured since he already knew-obviously-that it'd be okay."

Steve nodded, and leaned against the brick wall. I inhaled sharply at the bulging muscles from his shirt. The dream I had the other night brushing the edge of my mind. Quickly, I shoved the thought away and turned to stare at my gloved hands.

"I learned some interesting news though." I looked up and shrugged, "well, a theory but news nonetheless and maybe you'd have some insight on it."

"Anything I can do to help make this bombshell easier on you," he said with a small tug at his lips.

"What does S.H.I.E.L.D. want with me that they'd lead me to you and Natasha?' The smile on his face fell. "So, it wasn't a theory. What pawn am I in their game? What do they want with me? Couldn't they have had some other reporter play their little mind games? I really-"

"Your dreams," he said quietly and I stopped all breathing and thinking, and really…I just stopped. "They want you because of your dreams."

* * *

_I want the tesseract._

_You failed me when you brought me Loki. I want Loki killed, discarded of. And, these Avengers taken care of as well._


	9. Chapter Nine: Dream A Dream

**A/N: So so so sorry for taking forever on getting this up. I've been really busy with school and Nanowrimo and again-school. so I haven't had much time for literally anything else. Hopefully this will hold you over until I can publish again. Thank you though so much for the comments and the messages. I can't even explain how much I love and enjoy reading them. Please keep them coming :D! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Dream A Dream**

I spent the better part of the next few days buried in my work. Any calls from Steve went straight to voicemail. This was not something I could handle, comprehend or even fathom. Dreams? Like, I was some prophetical being meant for some greater purpose? No, that wasn't possible. They had the wrong person. They had to have the wrong person.

I was a journalist from New York. I liked bad movies and was obsessed with funny cat pictures on the internet. Nothing else, practically a nobody.

My pencil clacked against the edge of my desk as I tapped it up and down up and down up and down-over and over again until finally Jessica grabbed it from my hand. I stared up at her, lost in my thoughts that I had forgotten that she had come over to talk to me with Jeffery dutifully standing by her side.

"What's with you?" asked Jeffery the intern, leaning a little too close for my personal liking.

I pulled away from him, and swiveled in my chair that I faced Jessica directly. "Nothing. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?" asked Jessica, crossing her arms against her chest. She dangled the pencil carelessly in between her fingers and I watched it move back and forth back and forth back and forth- "Earth to Paige?"

I blinked. "I'm sorry," I muttered running my fingers through my hair. "It's this Avenger's stuff. I don't know how much I can take."

Jessica grimaced and she tossed the pencil back onto my desk. It rolled around until it settled against the Tweety Bird mouse pad my aunt had bought me years ago when she found out I had landed the job at the _Daily Bugle._ I stared at the coffee stained bird. What a long time ago that was, I sighed and picked up the pencil to start tapping it against my desk once more.

"It's like you're brainwashed," exasperated Jessica ripping the pencil from my grasp and flinging it into the trash can.

Jeffery nodded. "Nice one."

She smiled. "Thanks," and then turned back to me, "Seriously Paige the last few days you've been really out of it. What's going on?"

I looked up at her; my best friend-really my only friend-and Jeffery. They stared at me with eager eyes; Jessica's a little more sympathetic than her little minion. I groaned and shook my head knowing that no matter how much I wanted to tell someone I couldn't. I couldn't just delve into everything that Steve had confronted in me without serious repercussions, no matter how badly I wanted too.

When Jessica noticed that I wouldn't say anything she flung her hands into the air. "Of course, Paige doesn't want to talk about it, cause what does she ever want to talk about?" She turned to Jeffery and he started to fumble as though she actually expected him to answer. "Nothing. It's not like I haven't told her about everything that goes on in my life."

"Yeah, which I would appreciate it if you didn't because I really don't need to know the details of what Mr. Riolee's penis looks like," I said, scrunching my nose at the overly-detailed information. Jeffery gasped and turned to her at the mention of one of the most prestigious editors in our office.

Jessica shrugged, not guilty at all. "What? He came on to me," she told him and then to me, "and it's not my fault it looked like a friggin' carrot. Like I'm supposed to keep that to myself?"

I nodded. "Some things are best kept to yourself."

"Pshyeah coming from the most tight-lipped person around," she said rolling her eyes. "Fine, don't tell us what's bothering you but can we at least help? You look like you're one paper cut away from tossing yourself out of one of the windows."

I smiled, admittedly missing her darker sense of humor and shook my head. "I'll be fine," even though I really didn't believe it. "I think I'm actually just going to get some coffee, clear my head for a bit."

I stood up and could feel Jessica and Jeffery watch me leave. As I turned the corner toward the elevators I heard Jeffery whisper, "You really slept with Riolee? That guy smells like cheese."

Distracting my from my thoughts-and the awkward conversation behind me-I stepped inside the elevator and nearly gasped at the sight of Steve standing inside. He stepped aside, holding the door open for me, and nodded in hello. I ignored him and entered, refusing to thank him at all as I stood as far away as possible as I could. Which, was rather hard given it was small space and he was a rather large man.

The music hummed over the speakers and I tried to focus my attention on that. I didn't want to ask about my dreams, didn't want to talk to him about what he knew, nothing. I just wanted to go get some coffee, clear my head and return to work before Jameson started to breath down my neck as to why I haven't written anything publish worthy in a while.

However, that thought didn't last long and I turned to Steve, my face hot with fury. "How could you not have told me when you sat there and told me everything else? Didn't you think it would be important information for me to know? 'Oh, hey Paige just so you know S.H.I.E.L.D. thinks you're a human dream capsule that can help them get what they want isn't privy for me to know?"

He smiled. Not the reaction I was going for. "Can I please get you a cup of joe? We can talk it over, whatever you want."

I fumed inside, war raged as to whether I wanted to keep yelling at him or take him up on his offer. In the end my weakness won me over. "You know your target," I said, a faint smile tugging involuntarily at my lips.

* * *

"Natasha has been helping me get reacquainted with the world and it's not exactly easy. Things seemed simpler back then." He shrugged and looked out the window as a tall, thin woman dressed in a short black dress, argyle tights and knee-high boots walked by. "The fashion's changed a lot, for one."

I couldn't help but smile. Of course I wasn't alive in the forties but I'd seen plenty of photos. Fashion had done a complete 180 in the time that Steve had been asleep. And, he was right it wasn't just the fashion that had changed. The whole world was a new place to him.

We talked for a while about how vastly different it was today. I explained the concept of modern entertainment to how much I would die without my DVR. We discussed books and it was astounding to have a conversation with someone who'd never even heard of Harry Potter.

It was nice talking to Steve. He put me at ease and made it rather simple to talk to him. He was curious about so much and I never realized how much I knew about pointless things. Things that turned out to be a necessity in this modern life.

"Natasha may be teaching you how to look the part of today's society but you wouldn't last five minutes in a conversation," I laughed taking a sip from my freshly refilled coffee.

Steve smirked. "Is it really that bad?"

I nodded. "Don't worry. I own all the Star Wars movies on Blu-ray. We'll make a marathon out of it."

The crooked smile on Steve's face faltered. "Would your boyfriend mind?"

To be honest I hadn't even though to Trever. He probably wouldn't be too enthusiastic of the idea that I was associating with _the_ Captain America. He already wasn't very thrilled at the aspect that Jameson had put me in charge of writing articles about the Avengers. He had said I was digging my own grave with that one.

Well, it wouldn't matter. Even if Jameson hadn't wanted me to find out about The Avengers I was still digging a grave. S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted me because of my dreams. It was a nagging thought I had yet to figure out.

Brushing it aside I shrugged. "We're friends. There's nothing for him to mind about."

"Friends?" he asked as though it were a foreign word to him.

I nodded. "Is that okay?"

"I could use a friend."

* * *

A couple of weeks went by, rushing into months. Fall turned to winter, and the snow had already begun to fall as I found myself spending more and more time with Steve. We had our Star Wars marathon preceded by Harry Potter and almost every Captain America tribute film. He sat in stilled awe through everything, soaking in the way television had gone from Wizard of Oz to looking as if the gunfire of a weapon was actually headed straight for you. Which, we learned the hard way that 3D films were something to avoid for the time being.

Eventually we ventured from films to outings in New York to show him how much everything had really changed. With our coats bundled tightly to our bodies we risked the Northeast winds and walked through Central Park, watched a local play and spent an entire day at the Met after an early morning of ice skating. Some days Natasha would join us, but as the days drifted into weeks of Steven and hanging out her appearances were less and less frequent.

I couldn't say I was disappointed. Natasha was nice enough-despite her previous threats toward me-but she was very closed off and didn't talk much other than to explain to Steve how things worked in the modern world. I had grown accustomed to S.H.I.E.L.D. agents in my line of work and knew that they were closed off individuals. I couldn't imagine the things Natasha had probably seen and allowed myself to realize I would never truly understand.

But, in all honesty I preferred when it was just Steve and I. He was a lot more relaxed and most recently began to even open up. For a while our talking was kept to a minimum and he stumbled with his words quiet a bit. Once I had teased him, calling him a blushing virgin before I realized I had touched a sensitive subject. It was weeks later before I learned that he wasn't always a super solider with looks that could kill. He often described himself as a skinny nobody, just a kid from Brooklyn. Girls weren't something he was accustomed to befriending and being trapped in ice for 70 years didn't help any.

One night we sat at the café outside of Stark Towers, it was a lovely evening; one of those rare nights where once could actually see a few stars in the New York City sky. We talked about Trever for a while; how we met, where we were in our lives-the typical relationship talk. I asked him if he'd ever had a serious relationship and thought I'd crossed onto a territory that was off-limits. He had gone quiet for several minutes before he finally decided to speak.

Her name was Peggy Carter; she worked in the military and had been there for him through his transformation. They had a date to go to dinner and dancing but things didn't exactly go their way. He plunged himself into the sea and never saw her again.

I rubbed my fingers along the trim of my mug and listened to his story. "Have you thought to look for her?" I asked, not even thinking if she were still alive or not.

Steve brought his fingers to his chin and brushed at the skin a couple of times before shrugging. "I've thought about it plenty but I doubt she'd even remember me," he said, frowning deeply.

"I highly doubt you're the kind of guy a girl could forget, Steve." And that was the end of our conversation revolving around Peggy Carter. At least for now, I told myself as the subject turned to much lighter matters.

However, once we went our separate ways I couldn't get his story out of my head. It was heartbreaking, a love story untold. The impractical romantic inside me had to do something about it. So, against my better judgment I set out to find Peggy Carter.

It was a lot easier than I thought. There were over a hundred Peggy Carter's in the city alone. I ran the numbers several more times hardly believing it was that popular of a name. Once I narrowed my search down by age it was a bit easier, but not by much. After hours upon hours of digging through databases that I wasn't even sure if I was authorized to access I narrowed down to two women who matched my criteria. To my dismay, both Peggy Carter's happened to be veterans to the military.

Well, I told myself printing off the information I needed, at least it was better than nothing. Grabbing at the files I bent down dropping a few pages onto the floor. Just as my fingers reached to pick them up two zebra-printed heels appeared in my line of sight.

Jessica bent down to retrieve the pages and scanned the contents with bright brown eyes. Her red lips pursed together as she flipped the printed side toward me. "What are you doing?" she asked, turning the photo back to her with a raised brow. "This doesn't look Avengers related."

Tearing the paper from her grasp, I sighed. "It's kind of Avenger's related."

She placed her hands on her hips and tapped her heels lightly against the carpeted floor. "Paige…Jameson is going to fire you if you don't write an Avenger's piece soon. It's been like two weeks since your last editorial. And, it wasn't very good."

Ouch. Right to the point, I thought cynically. Then again, it wasn't like Jess to sugarcoat anything. "I've just been distracted as of late."

She pointed at the stack of papers in my arms. "This doesn't have anything to do with that Steve guy you've been spending so much time with does it?"

"What?" I asked a little too high-pitch, a little too loudly, and way too shaky. She coked her head to the side and raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "I don't-I have no idea what you're talking about," I stuttered shifting the folders in my arms.

"You are a terrible liar, Paige Stark." She shook her head, the chandelier earrings she wore clanged together. "We've been colleagues for six years, friends even longer. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just-"

"Busy. I get it," she snapped and walked out of the printer room, her heels clacking against the floor louder than normal.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been the last few days?" I looked up from the coffee table that had papers and old articles strewn all over it. Trever walked in with a brown paper bag full of groceries and his cell phone balance between his ear and shoulder. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," he said kissing the top of my head.

I smiled weakly and watched him as he pulled out the contents from his bag. He set down an assortment of vegetarian foods labeled in foreign text. "What is all that," I asked standing up to inspect his purchases. He set his phone onto the table to take a bulk of what looked like cheese but smelled like rubber from my hand.

"One of our clients is a major vegan," he answered casually putting everything back into the bag and shoving it into the small fridge. He turned his attention and pointed at the coffee table, tossing a dishrag at Veela as she started to sniff at my long gone cold coffee.

"Don't do that," I sighed, rushing over to the table to pick up my mess. "It's just work stuff," I said piling together in opposite directions and shoving it awkwardly into the folder.

"Hmm…well, I have the night free. Do you want to go to a movie?"

I looked at the thick folder that Veela was pawing at. I was pretty certain I had found the Peggy Carter that Steve once knew. My plan was to bring her to him but as I stared at the coffee table I began to rethink it. Perhaps it was best if I told him first. But, that could wait until tomorrow.

I turned toward Trever and smiled. "A movie sounds great."


	10. Chapter Ten: Dangerous Liaisons

**Chapter Ten: Dangerous Liaisons **

"That had to be the worst movie of all time," laughed Trever as we walked out of the theater and into the brisk cold. He casually draped his arms around my shoulder and pulled me in closer so that I could smell his faint cologne. "I swear at one point you almost fell asleep."

"What is that?" I asked noticing that it was spicier than usual.

He frowned. "What is what?"

"Your cologne," I pressed, pulling away so that I could look at his face.

Realization dawned at him and he brought the collar of his jacket to his nose and sniffed. The frown he wore deepened as he shrugged. "One of the guys at work gave it to me. Do you not like it?"

"I don't mind it," I admitted, feeling slightly silly. "It's just different is all." Trever wasn't one to stray from familiar territory and venture into different. Not as of late anyways. "I'm sorry," I said sighing deeply. "I think I need a drink. You in?"

"Sure," he shrugged and led the way to a nearby bar.

It was slightly packed and the music was loud. Lights flashed in all kinds of directions as guys and girls danced on one another. I frowned, feeling much older than I actually was. It had been years since I'd joined the night scene and I found myself strongly disliking it.

Normally Trever would complain about the distasteful atmosphere and we'd go to a more local, quiet place. That night however he led me through the crowed straight to the front of the bar. I could barely hear his voice through the garble of music and laughter. I didn't even know how the bartender could even understand; let alone how he wasn't deaf.

The burly man covered in tattoos slid two shots of an unfamiliar liquid Trever's way. He paid his tab and handed me one with a wide smile. Unsure, I took it with trembling hands nearly dropping it when Trever clanked the glasses together and threw his head back.

I quickly did the same thing, pulling my face into a deep frown as the foul liquid ran down my throat. It burned inside my chest and I started to cough. Trever laughed and patted my back as he ordered two beers and handed me one. I took it gratefully, letting the state taste of hops rush down my throat. Once I was certain the taste was gone I tried to ask if we could leave.

Neither of us really belonged there. Trever, however, was oblivious and grabbed my hand. He pulled my jacket off and his own handing them to a large, bald man near a velvet rope. The bouncer took our jackets and uncuffed the lock so that we could go up the stairs. I was used to the special treatment that Trever often received due to his line of work. But, usually that was for restaurants or high end club. Not some place where freshly turned twenty-one-year olds and pervy men scheming on drunken girls went.

Trever dragged me to the top where several people lounged around on plush couches watching paid dancers in cages. A couple drunk women were off to one corner dancing with one another seductively trying to get a male actor from some B class movie to dance with them.

Sharply, I turned to Trever who plopped down on an empty couch and gestured for me to do the same. I remained standing. "Why did you bring me here? We don't come to places like this," I said as I nervously glanced to the actor who was eyeing me.

I tried to ignore his lusting gaze and turned my attention back to Trever. He spread his arms across the back of the couch and tossed his feet onto the glass table in front of him. "Exactly, Paige. Don't you think it's time for a change? Babe, we've been doing the same old song and dance for five years."

"Well, sure but there's spicing up a relationship and-" I gestured to the room, "getting herpes from sitting on a sex-soaked couch."

Trever laughed. "C'mon Paige, loosen up."

"How did you even find out about this place?" I asked completely ignoring his request. "One of the guys from work?" He shrugged. "The same one who gave you that cheap cologne?"

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers at the waitress. She jotted down his order and left to the nearby bar that was exclusive to the patrons of the upper floor. The actor that watched the girls dancing against one another slapped her bottom, earning a teasing smile from her dead eyes. Trever returned his attention to me, the casual smile he was wearing gone. "Have a drink with me and then we'll go."

I sighed; defeated. "Fine." I muttered sitting down and nearly sinking into the overly plush cushions.

Soon one drink turned to two, two into four, four into however many it took for Trever to stop making sentences that I could actually understand. Annoyed and tired I convinced him that it was time to leave. The bouncer escorted us out, helping me with Trever's jacket. I tipped the bouncer the largest bill from Trever's wallet just because I could-and I was still angry at him for forcing me to stay in that sleazy place while he got stinking drunk.

The streets-still busy but not near as much-were filled with laughter and people swearing to never drink again. I dragged Trever through the crowd stumbling toward the nearest subway. We weren't going to be home until late, and that annoyed me even more than I already was.

"Paige," he suddenly said, pulling me to a stop. With his cold hands he pushed my hair from my face and leaned in so that the smell of alcohol enveloped around me. "You the prettiest girl-lady-woman-person in the world." His fingers caressed my face, tickling at my skin. "So, so pretty."  
His mouth pressed firmly onto mine so that our teeth clanked hard against one another. I tried to push back against him but Trever was much stronger than I was and he ended up grabbing my arms to pin them to my side. We stumbled backwards, my back slammed against a brick wall. I cried out but Trever continued to kiss me, his saliva filling my mouth. He was drunk and not in his right mind but he held onto my arms a little too tightly and his lips pressed a little too hard against my own.

The moment he broke away to lower his mouth onto my neck I began to plead with him that we go home. "We can finish this later," I urged trying to keep the fear and desperation from my voice. He freed one of my arms and began to tug at the buttons of my coat. I tried to shove him away but he was persistent. "I'm not doing it in an alley."

"Live a little wildly Paige," he cooed, nibbling on the bone of my jaw as his fingers unhooked my jacket free. Instantly his hand was up my shirt, cupping at my bra. Again I tried to shove him off but he only grew more aggressive at my resistance. "You've always been such a prude."

"I am not," I defiantly said even though I knew he was sort of right. I didn't even feel comfortable having sex in hotel rooms out of fear of others hearing. "I just don't want to have sex near a dumpster in the alley. Especially when it's about to snow."

"Cynthia would do it," he said a little too casually and I felt my heart still.

"Who is Cynthia?" I demanded trying to turn my head away from his kisses.

"Just a client," he whispered, ripping the teeth of my bra-clasp free.

With all of my strength I shoved at him managing to get free. He grabbed onto my arm roughly and I could feel the bruises already begin to form. "Trever, let me go!" I screamed bringing my free arm to slap at his face.

His nostrils flared and his eyes lit up as I realized I'd made a serious mistake. Violently he seized my other wrist, putting pressure onto it so that it was impossible to move. I started to cry out but his mouth was on mine, his tongue silencing my sounds.

The tears streamed down my face I struggled to fight him off and failed. I knew he tended to be an angry drunk when things didn't go his way. But, in the five years that we'd been together I had never seen him like that night.

Trever's free hand tore at my shirt, ripping down the seam to reveal my white bra in the cold air. He brought his face down and began to work on my tights, his fingers sliding along my thigh as he searched for the top to pull them down. I could feel his hot breath against my stomach and I closed my eyes at the sickening feeling that washed over me.

My lips started to move in a silent prayer as I wished for it to be over soon when a sudden rush of cold air washed over me. Quickly I sat up starring into the dark with wide eyes. In the distance I could see the figure of a burly man tossing Trever into a pile of garbage bags. He started to walk closer and I struggled stand up, wondering how someone could be so strong that they tossed a full grown man like a doll.

I heard his voice before I saw his face. "Are you alright, Paige?"

"Steve?" I cried, blindly running into his arms. The sharp wind dug at my exposed skin. "How did you find me?"

"Your phone pocket dialed me and when I heard you were in trouble I contacted S.H.I.E.L.D. to zone in on your location," he explained prying me off of him so that he could wrap his brown leather jacket around my trembling body. "I mean no disrespect but your boyfriend is a tool."

"He's usually not like this," I said pushing back tears. "I don't know why he-" my words caught at my throat and I start to wheeze for air as the tears I tried to keep from falling came crashing down.

"Come on, you shouldn't be alone tonight," he said leaning me toward his bike.

"What about Trever?" I asked stopping in my tracks and looking behind my shoulder into the dark alley.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. will be here to collect him and deal with him soon."

"S.H.I.E.L.D? Why?" This was a matter of him needing to sleep off his drunken stupor. Followed promptly by him finding a place of his own and all of his stuff to go with him. Not something S.H.I.E.L.D would bother with.

Steve frowned. "Don't forget Paige. You're valuable to them. Anyone who tries to harm you-even a drunken boyfriend-is a priority to them."

"I-" had nearly forgotten that I was apparently useful to S.H.I.E.L.D. They wanted me because of my dreams. Yet, after learning that information they still had yet to contact me. Suddenly, it became a distant memory that I refused to dwell on. But, it was never just a memory. It was something that always lingered in the back of my mind waiting to creep out of the dark and into the light of my thoughts. "I guess you're right," I finished lamely.

"Is there somewhere you want me to take you for the night? You don't really look like you want to go home."

"There really isn't anywhere else for me to go," I said sliding onto the back of the seat and gripping tightly around his back.

"Sure you do," he replied revering the engine and dangerously pulling out into the busy street.

* * *

"_Why can you not find the tesseract?"_

_ "It is clouded," replied a voice, garbled and faint. Each word sounded like a hiss. _

_ The first voice-darker and deeper-spoke once again, the anger apparent. "Then you must find out who is hiding it from us and kill them."_

_ Images flashed. A valley, lush and green. Water running, a river-no-a waterfall pouring over the side of a hill. Large yellow flowers sprouted near a stream, a faint blue glow emitted from under rubble of rock._

_ Something stirred, the darkness overtaking once more._

_ "There are magics at work here that I do not care for," said the first voice, displeased. "You have a shortened time to find what I want. I grow weary of you each passing day. Kill Loki. Kill The Avengers. Kill whatever it is that is hiding the tesseract from me. Kill them ALL!"_

* * *

I jolted out of sleep, sweat slicked down my forehead and the side of my face. I unwrapped myself from the blankets, frowning at the bruises up and down my arms. The memory of last night barreled through my mind, a headache formed soon after.

Slowly, I turned to Trever's side of the bed not surprised to see he wasn't there. Deepening my frown I moved to the side of the bed, curling my toes at the unexpected cold floors. It took me a few moments to realize that the reason the cold took me by surprise was because the large rug kept underneath my bed was not there. I wasn't there because I was in my bed-or my apartment for that matter.

Swallowing hard, I stood up to look around noticing the familiar items scattered around. Near the large windows hung a punching bag with several more on the ground. A couple weights sat on the bench, their pounds far too much for an average man to lift. And, on the wall hung a wooden shield, tattered and peeling from years of use and old age. This was Steve's apartment.

The remained of the night came flashing forward. Trever was left inebriated to be taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. They thought of me as a viable interest and he had harmed me. In which case did not go over well with them. No where to go and not wanting to be alone Steve brought me back to his apartment offering me the futon mattress while he pulled out a spare cot.

We talked most of the night while I fretted over what S.H.I.E.L.D. would do to Trever. He was drunk, he didn't realize what he was doing. But, even as I repeated the words over and over I could see the disapproval on Steve's face. Which made me start to wonder; was it really a worth excuse for his actions?

Eventually I fell asleep and the last thing I remembered was the faint sound of scratching. Like pen being taken to a fresh piece of paper. It was soothing and I soon found myself dreaming-then came the familiar voices. The ones I'd heard in my dreams before.

I blinked a few times, not at all ready to try and process what everything meant. Without even realizing it I had walked over to the kitchen counter where a pen and sketch pad laid. Curiously, I flipped it open and gasped in awe.

They were drawings of people and places of New York City. Central Park, the skyline, Stark Tower and even a few pieces that we'd seen at the Met. A woman playing with her toddler, a dog and its owner shaking hands, a baby smiling at a flower. There was Tony Stark and Pepper Potts, the exasperation in her eyes more life like than possible. Natasha with a faint smile on her plump lips. A shield with a large star in the middle.

I continued to flip through the pages. Each drawing more mesmerizing than the next. I soon stopped on a drawing of a woman. The eyes and features such as the jawline and nose were all too familiar. Her eyes were sharp and full of light, a tug of her lips pulled at the corners, her hair full and curled down to the neck. Deep down I knew this woman was Peggy Carter, the one that I had found.

Grimacing, I exhaled a puff of air through my nose and quickly flipped through the sketch pad. a few more drawings of Peggy came up and I started to wonder if that was all that was left until I saw a drawing of the inside of an elevator that was at the _Daily Bugle. _

Slowly, I turned the next page. A close up of my face, every detail down to the small freckle barely visible near my bottom lip was drawn. My fingers brushed along the shimmery hair, traced along the curves of the lip, skimmed across the chin to the nose. It was breathtaking.

Just as I was about to flip to the next page the front door opened and entered Steve carrying two cups of coffee. He greeted me with a sympathetic smile and handed me a steaming cup. I set the sketch pad down and thanked him, eagerly bringing the rim to my lips. I blew inside the small hole in the lid a couple of times before gingerly sipping the sweet ecstasy that trickled down my tongue.

"That's good," I murmured, closing my eyes and smiling. "Thank you."

"You had a rough night. It's the least I could do," he genuinely replied and I felt my eyes snap open.

"The least you could do? You kept me from being raped by my own boyfriend in a dark alley. You let me sleep in your bed while you slept on a cot. AND, you brought me coffee." I half laughed, half snorted. "I feel like I owe you the world." Suddenly, an idea popped into my head. "Speaking of which, these drawings are beautiful. I didn't know you were an artist."

A scarlet blush scrawled along his neck and cheeks as he looked to the open sketchpad. "I dabble in it. It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? These are stunning. You have a talent," I gushed setting my coffee down to pick up the drawings. I flipped through a couple of photos until I found the first one of Peggy Carter. "Like, this looks like it could be a photograph."

Steve's face stilled as he took the sketchpad from my hands. His blue eyes stared at the picture, a sad smile etched onto his handsome features. "I drew this a very long time ago. My skills have dwindled since then."

I shook my head and walked around the corner so that we stood side by side and pointed at the woman's face. "The way you captured the light in her eyes…it's just so realistic." I looked up at him, curiously smiling. "She still has that light, you know."

Steve's head snapped up as he turned his head to look at me. "Still?" he asked even though he knew what I was saying.

I nodded, and allowed my smile to widen. "Let me repay you for everything you've done. I know where Peggy lives. I can take you to her, bring her here, arrange a meeting-whatever you want, I can do."

He snapped the sketchbook closed and tossed it onto the counter. "What I want for you to do is to just let it go. Please?"

"But-she was the love of your life," I persisted, hesitant to give up so easily. "Don't you want to see her again?"

His jaw set. "No."

I scoffed. "No? Why? Why would you not want to see her?" I raised an eyebrow and gasped as my mind started to turn with reasons. "Is it because she's old now? Because technically you two are around the same age despite looks. And, that's kind of shallow of you to-"

"Yes!" he shouted causing me to jump at the sudden raise in his voice. He looked at me apologetically, the light of his blue eyes dimming as he turned to face the outside window. "Yes, okay it is because of her age." He looked back to me, blushing. "I mean, not because of her. Because of me."

I crossed my arms. That was the oldest line in the book of break ups. He gestured towards himself, a faint look of disgust hinted along the lines of his face. "Look at me, Paige. I'm a freak. I should be in an old folk's home, retired. I should have actually died years ago when I plunged into the ocean."

Tears glistened in the corners of his eyes and I felt myself want to reach out for him. His muscles were tight, and his jaw clenched. The veins in his neck began to show through his skin as he choked back the anger.

"The serum was supposed to kill me after several years. The human body wasn't adept to work with that kind of unnatural science. But, then I was frozen and when I recovered Stark and Banner created a cure to keep it from killing me. Now, I'm just this-" he snorted and smiled cynically, "I'm just this 80-year-old man forever trapped in this body until something eventually kills me off.

"And, Peggy-Peggy she lived her life. She did as she should have done. I don't want to ruin that for her, the image she created, the memory that she had accepted upon what was supposed to be my death. She moved on as she should have. If I-"

"Whoa let me stop you there," I interrupted holding up my hands in front of his face and waving them so that his attention was back on me. "Over six months ago your name as Captain America was all over the news. You don't think she would have recognized you under that mask? That she hasn't been waiting for you to knock on her door, wondering why you haven't even dropped by for a 'Hey, Peggy. Remember me, Steve? How you been?' kind of conversation? Really!?"

"When you put it that way-"

My hands flung up into the air. "Men!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Deal with the Agent

**Chapter Eleven: Deal with the Agent of all Agents**

The next few hours were spent trying to convince Steve that he at least owed Peggy a hello. Eventually I won and we headed back to my apartment so I could grab her address and a change of clothes. Veela greeted me at the door, pushing her head against my calf for attention.

I knelt down to scratch her behind the ear and shuffled over to the coffee table. The papers were still stuffed in the folder and I didn't feel like picking through all of them so I ended up grabbing them all. Veela meowed at me as I shoved them into my purse, following me around as though she were depraved of attention and love. She sat impatiently on the bed while I dressed into a pair of skinny jeans and an over-sized sweater, pawing at me every chance she got.

Sighing, I patted my leg and walked into the kitchen where I dug her food bowl into the bag. She was instantly at my side rubbing her body against my calf, intertwining herself and her tail in between my legs. Trying no to trip I maneuvered around her to set the bowl down.

"Having trouble?" I looked up to see Steve leaning in my doorway. He smiled wide, his eyebrows raised slightly at my less than attractive sprawled legs with my cat eating hungrily between them. "You were taking a while so I thought I'd check up on you."

"Sorry," I blushed swinging my leg over Veela and standing so that my thighs were pressed together. "If she goes like five hours without food she acts like she is dying." I looked down and smiled fondly. "I swear she tries to kill me sometimes when I don't feed her straight away."

"Sounds like some of the men at base," joked Steve closing the door behind me as we exited the apartment. He waited patiently as I locked the door before asking, "Are those the files you have on Peggy?" I nodded, pulling them from my purse and handing them to him. He sighed heavily taking them from my hands. "Thank you for making me do this."

Shoving my keys into my much lighter purse I looked at him sideways. "Don't thank me until it's over."

The drive to Peggy's house was longer than I thought it would be. It took over an hour to find the townhouse she owned. It sat nuzzled in between two large buildings, giving it an old San Francisco feel. Her building was a darker tan than the others and the window shutters were painted a brilliant blue. A flag hung off the porch, waving wildly in the brisk wind. Lying on the porch was a sunbathing dog that had enough fur to keep himself and a small child warm in this weather.

The cab pulled into the front and Steve sat nervously in the back seat. I put my hand on his knee to still his tapping leg and offered my most comforting smile. He exhaled slowly, repaying the gesture with a smile of his own.

"You'll do fine," I said leaning over him to open the door.

He slid out and I shut the door behind him. He tilted his head as I rolled down the window and leaned forward. "Are you not coming with?"

I shook my head. "This is something you need to do alone. You guys have a lot of catching up to do."

"What are you going to do in the mean time?"

I laughed. "Probably finely get down to doing some actual work at a nearby café or something. Jameson will be breathing down my neck if I don't get an article out soon." I widened my smile. "Go, you've kept her waiting long enough, don't you think?"

He nodded and I watched him walk to the door. The large brown dog raised its heavy head slowly, its thick tail thumping against the porch. Steve bent down to pet it when the door opened and a woman dressed in a knit sweater and plain blue jeans stood in front of him. He straightened and the two exchanged a few words before shaking hands.

I waited until the door closed behind him before directing the cab driver to the closest coffee shop. To my dismal expectations it was none other than a corporate chain where a lot of local "hipster" kids tended to frequent. At least the coffee was drinkable, I reminded myself as I paid the cabbie and found an empty table near the back. Sitting down on the plush chair I set to work, pulling my iPad from my purse and researching what I could to figure out what I'd want to write.

Around my second cup of stale coffee I began to wonder if I should call Stark. Even though we hadn't spoke since I learned that he felt pity on me and our compromise of me keeping the media off of him in exchange to give me information was no longer intact it made me curious if he'd still help me. There was a lot that I had learned over the past few months that I could have published but I really didn't feel that was fair. Steve trusted me to keep his secrets and I owed him that much.

Sighing, I leaned back in my chair and pulled out my phone to see if Steve had texted yet. It had been almost three hours since I'd dropped him off. I smiled to myself when my inbox was full of nothing but work related issues and a couple of chain letters from my cousin, Gwen. At least no messages from him meant that the visit was going well, I convinced myself as I scrolled through the old texts; stopping once I spotted Trever's name in the mix. I hoped he was okay and not in serious trouble. Despite what had happened-I still cared, and still loved him.

Everyone had heard how rough S.H.I.E.L.D. could be, and was. Drunk or not I didn't want him hurt regardless of his actions toward me. I did however want an explanation and I wanted to know who this Cynthia woman was. Client or not, his comment about her left me disturbed.

We'd been together for five years. Yes, we drifted slightly apart but I knew I still loved him. And, I had thought he still loved me. Did he not feel that way about me anymore? Did he find someone else to-

"Excuse me, Miss?" I looked up to see a dark-skinned bald man with glasses standing before me. He wore a crisp black suit and his hands were pressed firmly behind his back. "My name is Agent Sitwell. I work for-"

"I was wondering when one of you would come," I interrupted, frowning deeply.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked pulling out the chair across from me.

"I think you're going to sit regardless of my answer."

He nodded. "It's common courtesy to still ask." I sighed and gestured with my hand for him to sit. "Thank you," he said taking the seat. "Sleep well?" he asked getting straight to the point.

"Look," I started, leaning forward and folding my hands on the granite table. "Steve told me you guys are interested me because of my dreams; that you think I can help you find something of importance. I think you guys have the wrong person."

"The tesseract is a power source, strong enough to open portals to worlds we didn't even know existed. It was sent back to its rightful place but recently has gone missing. If it falls into the wrong hands we can have another attack like the one we had over the summer; or even worse." He frowned and adjusted his small-framed glasses. "Don't be afraid to help up, Paige Stark. Your parents certainly wouldn't want you too."

I stilled at the mention of my parents. I rarely ever spoke of them; it was a sensitive subject for me. They died when I was young, barely nine years old and I was left to live with my Aunt and my Uncle. My Uncle-the Chief of Police-said their death was ruled as an accident but I knew there was more to it than that. He would refuse to delve into any more information and eventually I was forced to give up on asking.

My mother taught at a public High School and my father was a lawyer at a small firm. They were rarely home for dinner and I spent a lot of my time growing up with my Gwen as a sister rather than a cousin at times. But, even without seeing them as much as I would have liked their death took a toll on me. After a while I refused to speak of them. Hearing someone I didn't even know mention them didn't sit well with me. Especially when that someone was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"What would you know of my parents?" I asked a little too hostile, even for my own liking.

"A lot more than you think, ma'am," he casually responded. "We have a lot to discuss. Perhaps we take this conversation else where," he suggested as he stood to his feet.

I remained seated. "I can't. I have to wait for my friend."

"We've already arranged for transportation to pick up Mr. Rogers when he is finished with his visit. If you like we can have him meet us there."

An eyebrow rose as I asked, "meet us where?"

My only answer was a smile.

* * *

Several firsts were about to take place in my life after that conversation. It began with a ride in a military-styled SUV to a helicopter that carried Agent Sitwell, myself and three other agents who said nothing at all. The helicopter escorted us to a giant ship that I hadn't even noticed flying in the sky until we were practically landing on top of it. The pilot called it a helicarrier but it looked more like something from a sci-fi film.

We stepped onto the paved platform and all I could find myself doing was gaping at everything and everyone. There was no way something this big could be flying around with no one to notice.

But, I wasn't given enough time to assess the situation or my surroundings. The moment my feet touched the asphalt Agent Sitwell and I were ushered inside immediately. I was lead through a sterile, long hallway that twisted and turned in every direction. A few men and women dressed in suits would nod in acknowledgement but no one stopped to chit-chat. Each and everyone of them wore an expression that meant serious business.

Agent Sitwell directed me into a room that was unlocked by a badge that he wore on the inside of his jacket. Compressed air sighed as the doors opened and he gestured for me to step inside. My stomach lurched as I entered the cold and empty room; save for a steel table in the middle with three chairs that sat around it.

"Have a seat," he said pointing to none of the chairs in particular. "Agent Fury will be with you soon. Would you like any refreshments or something to eat?" I shook my head no completely at a loss to do much else. "Very well," he said bowing out of the room to leave me alone.

Air puffed out of my cheeks as I stood trying to collect my thoughts. There wasn't much time to do more than sigh when the doors opened once more. I spun around, inhaling sharply at the people who entered.

Dressed in a body-fitting blue suit was a tall woman with her brown hair pulled into a tight bun. Her lips were pressed firmly together and her hands were behind her back. To the opposite side of her was an average sized man who wore a nervous expression. He had on a button-up plaid shirt that was tucked into his tan khaki's and every so often he would adjust the glasses on his face.

But neither of them held my attention like the man that stood between them. He was much taller than the two and even under the black leather trench coat he wore I could see the muscle definition. He was a darker skin-tone than his companions, bald like Sitwell and probably the most intimidating man I'd ever seen in my life. But, the most noticeable thing of all was the eye-patch he wore.

I swallowed hard as the door behind them. This had to be Agent Fury. He cocked his head and gestured to his companions. "Paige Stark, this is Agent Maria Hill and Doctor Bruce Banner."

"Bruce Banner!?" I exclaimed suddenly feeling like a star-struck schoolgirl. "I did an essay on your findings with neo-negative ion fusions in college. You're a-a-brilliant man," I sputtered feeling my face start to flush.

"Well thank you," he said kindly and pursed his lips together in a small smile. "However, things don't always go the way you hope when it comes to research."

I started to open my mouth when Fury's deep voice interjected. "Let's get down to business, shall we? We know you can help us with what we need. I suggest you don't fight us and help us willingly."

As scary as this man before me was I wasn't swayed. "Agent Sitwell mentioned my parents. What did he mean when he said they wouldn't want me to be afraid of helping you?"

"That's where I come in," swallowed Bruce. "Please, have a seat," he said moving his hand toward the chairs. Together we walked to the table and sat on the cold metal seats. He grimaced and scrunched his nose before he changed everything I'd even known about who my parents were.

"Paige, your mother wasn't a teacher and your father wasn't a lawyer. They didn't die in a fire, and as you've probably always suspected growing up it wasn't just an accident."

He continued to tell me that they worked alongside Banner researching anything from gamma-rays and cures for the common cold. Their most influential work was to cure their sick daughter; me.

According to Bruce I was inflicted with dreams that were all but too real. These dreams were taking a toll on my small body and soon I'd fallen into a coma where my body was slowly dying. Only a few years were left before the strange disease would lay claim to my young life.

Desperate my parents searched for a cure. With Bruce's help they created a serum that stilled the dreams and slowed the illness. I awoke from the coma, unaware of anything at all. But before my parents could perfect the serum a fire roared and devoured everything it its path; including their work and their lives-their bodies previously penetrated by bullets. Someone had caught wind of what my dreams could do and wanted to stop my parents work. Without the serum my dreams were returning and the illness would spread once again.

The people who killed my parents stayed to the shadows, waiting until the serum started to eject itself from my body and the dreams returned. The attack in the parking lot was not random act and as the dreams progressed so did the safety of my life. Whoever it was that was after me was going to do whatever they could to get me in their grasp.

I sat in silence for a very long time. Everything about my life was a lie. My childhood was something that I didn't even remember properly. My parents murdered. Their work left destroyed which meant my life hung in the balance of life and death. And someone who was wanted to use my illness to their advantage was actively seeking on how to capture me.

"Why didn't you take over their work?" I finally asked, casting a glare Bruce's way. "Surely you had something to go by, after all you helped them create the serum. Just because they died and their work was destroyed didn't mean you had to stop. I was just a child then! Surely you had to have some sympathy," I nearly cried, pushing the chair back with my legs and standing up.

"I tried to at first, I promise but then something happened that sopped me from really doing anything but running."

I scoffed and folded my arms across my chest. "Like what?"

Fury interceded, answering for him. "You're well aware of the Avenger team," he stated. I nodded even though he hadn't been asking a question. "Meet The Hulk."

My eyes widened slightly and I apologetically stared at Bruce. He pursed his lips together and shrugged. "As I said before, things don't always go as planned."

"We are well aware that Agent Sitwell explained the situation of the tesseract," said Agent Hill's stern voice. She didn't wait for me to reply. "I don't think we need to urge you on the importance of your help."

Slowly I sat back in my seat and pulled my hands into my lap. My fingers started to twist the fabric of my shirt. "What makes you any better than the people who killed my parents? You're just using me like them. You just want me for my dreams."

"I can assure you that we are the good guys," said Fury in an even tone. "Unlike those other guys Banner has agreed to work on a cure for you. He's already started the serum and he's positive he can find the cure."

I looked to Banner and he nodded. Sighing, I looked back to Fury. "And you'll give me this cure but only if I agree to help." It wasn't a question.

He shook his head yes. "It is a two-way street. You have the ability to help u and we you." I chewed on my lip for a moment and felt myself start to nod. Fury thanked me for my cooperation when a man's voice suddenly shot out of the intercom at Hill's waist. "What in the world-"

"I tried to stop him but he insists on seeing her," said the man's voice, clearly not pleased.

Agent Hill rolled her eyes and brought the walkie-talkie to her lips. "Let him through. He'll get in regardless if we try to stop him."

Just then the doors opened and we all turned to see who it was. I started to smile expecting Steve to be in the doorway only left to frown in confusion at Tony Stark's toothy grin instead.


	12. Chapter Twelve: That Would Be So Nice

**A/N: Thanks you guys so much for all the comments. I love reading them! And I am so glad you are enjoying this as much as I am writing this. Sorry for the prolonged wait. Again, Nanowrimo and school-ugh but I'll keep shelling out chapters as much as I can.  
**

**Also I mention a song called So Nice by Stacey Kent. I recommend that you listen to it. I think it helps set the mood with the scene. Here's the link to a youtube video of it: watch?v=9ZV2ySXezEU  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: That Would Be So Nice**

My arms wrapped tightly around my body as Tony and I walked around the Helicarrier. I listened to him as he explained how it would disappear into the sky using reflective glass panels. S.H.I.E.L.D. always was watching-as he had told me once-and I could feel an involuntary shudder run up my spine.

After small chit-chat about the Helicarrier and his latest business adventures he cut to the chase. "I actually knew your parents. Not well, but well enough. When Pepper came to me with your claim I thought I'd play along, help you with your career after all you had lost."

He brushed at his goatee with his fingers and sighed. "I know what it's like to lose a parent at such a young age. But, unlike you I became a successful billionaire and you-" he cocked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Well, you became—you know.

"Are you always so tactful?" I asked unwrapping my arms and letting them hang at my side.

"More or less." He stopped walking and I followed suite. "I didn't come here to offer sympathetic words. I'm here to tell you that what you're getting involved with is bigger than you."

"But Fury said that he'd cure me, that he would—"

"You think the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, the agent of agents, the spy among spies is going to let an ability like yours just go?" I opened my mouth to respond but Stark cut me off. "You're too valuable to be 'cured' Paige. Just be careful."

"Any why would you of all people be warning me?"

He shrugged. "I liked your parents. They'd want you warned. Simple as that really." Suddenly Tony's face transformed into a scowl. "Oh great here comes Old Glory."

I spun around to see who he was referring to when Steve strode our way. A relieved smile stretched along his lips before disappearing when he recognized who my companion was.

Tony waved at him. "Captain Crunch, oh hoi there."

"Stark," he responded with a nod ignoring his jab. He turned to me with furrowed brows. "Are you alright? When they called me to say you were with S.H.I.E.L.D. I left right away."

"The triumphant hero," smirked Stark. "You're a little late. Did you turn into a capscicle again? Frozen for a while? I hear that really slows a man down. I'm sure being that cold for so long isn't good for the p—"

"Oh kay," I said interrupting him loudly. "I sense some serious bad blood."

Steve's jaw locked as he met Tony's gaze. "He just doesn't like me because his father liked me more than he ever cared for his own son."

Tony licked his lips and flinched his eyebrows upward. "Or maybe it's because nothing about you is really all that special. You know, other than the fact that you were a lab rat. They only picked you because you were expendable."

"Or maybe—"

"Hey, let's not play this game," I said stepping between them. "Thank you Tony for your warning, I will keep it in mind and you," I turned to face Steve, "need to help me see if I can find out what they did to Trever." I grabbed at his arm tugging at it though he didn't even budge. "Please, Steve?"

The muscles in his arms relaxed and he fell into step with me. "Warning? What warning?"

Before I could answer Tony called out, "don't forget you still owe me that family dinner, Miss Stark."

* * *

_The void, darkness stretched for eternity. Familiar voices that haunted my sleep echoed all around. They were restless and angry in of Loki to demand the whereabouts of the tesseract. They were both unreachable, gone to the other side of their realm. Only Loki could get them what they wanted. Unless—_

_The deeper voice of the two spoke, his words harsher than before. "I grow weary of waiting."_

"_Yes, we know," replied the hissing voice. "We've sent them to Asgard but Loki has vanished. His brother has gone to search. The tesseract is not where it belongs."_

"_I know of this," snapped the first voice. "Then we have no choice. You have failed me for the last time. At least he will gather what I need."_

"_No," pleaded the second, his tone desperate and scared. "No, we will bring the tesseract to you. We will not fail for we cannot fail you."_

"_Then go."_

* * *

Sweat drenched down the front of my t-shirt as I bolted forward into a sitting position. My heart raced, pounding violently against my eardrums as I focused on slowing my breathing. The sound of machines beeping caught my attention and I realized I wasn't home but still on the Helicarrier.

Annoyed, I tugged at the wires attached to my forehead and tossed them aside. A man dressed in a white lab coat entered the room. He left the door open to let in the sale, florescent light as he padded toward my bed.

"Very good, Paige but we need you to find the tesseract before they find Loki. Can you find the tesseract," he asked in a gentle tone as though he were speaking to a child.

I scoffed. This was all getting rather ridiculous and tiresome. "No. This is stupid. It's not like I can control my dreams."

"We have been at this for a week now and your dreams are getting us no where close to finding the tesseract," he said, frustrated.

"Then maybe I'm not the one to help," I snapped back storming out of the cold, and stale room.

I was headed no where in particular. All I knew was that I had to get away. Where? I didn't know but being trapped in that room treated like a test subject was driving me mad. And, to make matters worse no one would ever tell me or clue me into anything.

Things like where Trever was for starters. The only information I was able to pry was from Agent Sitwell. He was nice enough about it but still he was even tight-lipped. All he said was that Trever was being detained, but unharmed. At least I knew he was safe for the most part, but still it worried me that I didn't know where he was. Or, how he was being treated.

Then that led to the worry of Veela, my cat. Followed by my job. Fury was apparently on top of everything. According to Sitwell my daily life was "taken care of" immediately upon my agreeing to let them examine my dreams. What a mistake that had been.

My dreams weren't doing much for anyone, especially for not what Fury wanted from them. For the most part they revolved around the two voices amidst the darkness. Their faces were never shown, their world never revealed, just their voices and the anger that enshrouded them. They too were just as frustrated that they could not find the tesseract's whereabouts.

Sighing to myself I padded through the empty hallways. Every so often a military official or agent would pass by. No one would bother to acknowledge my presence. Soon I stopped awkwardly smiling at them and just kept my gaze forward.

Without realizing it my feet lead me to a room completely made of glass. The night was black save for the city lights below and the shining stars above. Wide-eyed in wonder I stepped inside, the glass warm against my socked feet.

This was probably the farthest I'd ever traveled outside of New York City—even though I was only floating above it. It was also the first time I'd ever seen so many stars. Never had I seen something so simply breathtaking.

"It's mesmerizing, isn't it?" I heard from behind me. I jumped slightly as I turned to face the owner of the voice. Dressed in a slightly wrinkled buttoned down shirt that was tucked into belted khaki's stood Bruce Banner. He smiled apologetically and joined me where I stood. "Seeing it all makes you realize how small you really are—even for a guy like me."

"After the chitauri attacks I think we all felt a little small," I muttered wrapping my arms around my body and suppressed the memories of that day. "Still it is mesmerizing as you said."

"There is a lot in this life people take for granted. But you never realize it until it's too late."

I nodded and turned my gaze back to the outside world. He couldn't have been more right. Being trapped on the Helicarrier with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents watching my every move was suffocating. I missed being able to do as I pleased, go where I wanted, fall asleep when it pleased me.

The little things.

"Well, well what have we here?" echoed Tony Stark's voice.

Bruce and I turned around, the men exchanging friendly handshakes as he made his way to where we stood. Tony turned to me and smiled wickedly. He raised his glass in acknowledgement and joined us both to stare at the city below. The ice clanked against the rim as he heartily drank. The smell of bourbon was strong and it was apparent that he had been drinking for a while.

I held onto myself a little tighter as Bruce and Tony talked amongst themselves, their conversation lost upon me. I wasn't a dumb girl by any means. But, half the things they were saying was Greek to me. So, I stood there staring at the city watching the red and golden lights of cars below zoom around the giant maze. Every so often I'd spot a building that I recognized and tried to see if I could maybe find my apartment among the shadows.

I hadn't realized how long I'd been standing there in silence when I noticed that both men were staring at me with expected glances. Blushing, I pulled my hair behind my ears and cleared my throat, "I'm sorry—what?"

Tony laughed, and brought his drink to his lips allowing Bruce to answer me. "I had asked if you'd ever heard of dream therapy?"

"Oh—um—no," I said lamely. I should have figured that the conversation about my dreams would eventually be brought up.  
"Tony here thinks it is nothing but a bunch of mumbo-jumbo but I think that with the right mind training exercises and techniques it can help with—"

"Sure," I dryly replied before even hearing what he wanted to ask. Feigning a yawn I turned from the window and both men and started to walk back toward the door. "I think I'm going to try and get some sleep though."

"Paige," called Tony causing me to turn on my heel and raise both eyebrows in wait. "I'm having a benefit tomorrow. I think it'd be really healthy for you to come and get out of this place for a while."

"I don't think that's a very good idea," said Banner, adjusting his glasses. "With whatever is after her and on the look out for her it's probably best if she stays where we can protect her."

Tony scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. She'll have Iron Man, and The Hulk and she'll probably want Galaga to join—what better army to have than that?"

"I don't—I don't know," I stuttered leaning a bit more toward Banner's side. But, the thought of finally being able to get out of the Helicarrier was an intriguing prospect.

"You do owe me, remember?" he asked with a wink.

I smiled and slowly nodded. "A deal is a deal," I agreed.

"Just don't throw up on me or you're saving yourself if the bad guys come to get you."

* * *

Tony Stark knew how to throw a benefit. Once again everything down to the food was perfect. Men and women casually laughed amongst themselves as couples dances upon the floor to the light jazz quartet. Blinking lights almost like Christmas lights dangled from the ceiling giving the giant, ballroom the effects of a winter wonderland.

I sat idly by watching the people move about enjoying themselves a little too much. I couldn't help but envy their carefree ways. While they danced and drank and laughed with one another I could feel the eyes of every single S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that Fury sent with upon me. It was unnerving and I hadn't been able to relax once.

Steve would try to make small talk but it usually ended in awkward silences, and every so often Tony would bring me a drink that I'd scarf down. He'd make another vomit joke only to be whisked away by a famous actor or a group of fangirls where I could see Pepper sending him teasing signals while she talked with Banner.

As beautiful as the event was, I couldn't enjoy it and found myself suddenly wanting to leave. I turned to tell Steve when a song from my past began to strike up over the sound system. A faint smile trickled along my lips as a beautiful voice followed the light piano.

_Someone to hold me tight that would be very nice. Someone to love me right that would be very nice. _

Steve turned from whatever it was that he was concentrating on and met my gaze. He lightly laughed at my sudden smile and asked, "What is it?"

_If one day I find someone who would take my hand and samba through life with me—_

Blushing, I waved my hand in front of my face. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Tell me," he urged.

"It's just—this song. One of my strongest memories of my parents involves it," I said slowly turning away to watch the dancing couples. "My dad and mom use to dance around in the living room to it. I remember once my mom had been crying and I stood behind the wall in the hallway listening to her—wondering if I should go to her—when all of the sudden this song started to play. I peeked around the corner and saw them both dancing.

"My mom had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face was buried in them. And, he was just quietly singing to her. I remember exactly that I started to think to myself, 'that is the kind of love I want to have one day' and ever since then this song reminds me of how strong the love was between my parents."

"Have you found that love?"

I turned back to face Steve, our gazes meeting almost instantly. "I don't know yet," I admitted and looked down at the table. Steve's hand came into my view and I looked up to see him nodding at the dance floor. "Oh, no no no. I don't dance."

"You do tonight," he said pulling my hand and my reluctant feet to the dance floor.

His hands looped around my waist, pulling my body closer into his. His spare hand held onto my own shaking hand, our fingers intertwining. I tried to catch my breath but it caught in a gasp as he shuffled around me, twirling me so that my dress spun around my ankles.

"I didn't know they taught you how to dance in the military," I teased.

"They teach you a lot of things," he said with a wide smile. "Though, dancing isn't exactly one of them."

"So then Captain, how did you learn to be such a _fantastic_ dancer?"

"I actually took a dance class," he admitted spinning me around so that I stood on my toes. I felt lighthearted and gleeful that I began to laugh. Steve smiled as he caught me by the waist and pulled me into him once more. "It's good to hear you laugh. I was beginning to worry you didn't know how."

"You're one to talk," I responded with yet another laugh. "So, you were saying you took a class?"

He nodded. "Well a long time ago I promised a girl I'd dance with her. Back then I had two left feet and she promised to teach me. I never got that dance," he said spinning me so that I faced away from him, making it hard to see his face. "So, I decided to take a few dance classes." He quickly spun me around once more and smiled. "You're actually the first girl who's willingly danced with me before."

I leaned my head on his shoulder as the song began to come to a close. Stacey Kent's soothing voice sang softly and I could hear Steve quietly singing along. I smiled to myself, carefully wrapping one arm around his neck and resting my hand on the nape of his neck. His hair was soft against my touch as I started to curl the strands around my fingers.

The beating of his heart against his chest began to reverberate off of me. His breathing slowly stilled matching the slowing of our feet. As the song came to an end we moved apart, my hand still on his neck and his slightly trembling hand rested awkwardly on my waist.

My stomach jumped as I stared into his blue, blue eyes. Everything around us was still spinning, blurring past though we had stopped moving completely. The beating of my own heart began to match his; slow, loud and uneven. I could feel the effects of the wine rush to my head and wondered if it was the cause of why I felt so—so—

Confused?

I started to look back on my past relationships and not once did I feel as though someone's stare could stop my world. And yet, Steve didn't just stop my world. He made it still, he made it spin, he turned it upside and everything all at once.

With quivering fingers he lifted his hand from my waist and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. His rough fingers sent a trail of fire blazing through my entire body. My legs shook slightly as his fingers twisted around the strand, looping it behind my ear and then gently trailed the tips so that his nail tickled down my jaw line. I shuddered at the sensation and felt myself exhaling unevenly.

Then ever so slightly he leaned forward.

"I don't mean to interrupt," came the irritatingly annoying voice of Tony Stark.

Steve and I pulled apart instantly; any magnetic attraction there was broke. The usual jubilance in Tony's brown eyes weren't present and I immediately knew something wasn't right. He turned to Steve with lips pursed tightly together and it was as though they were having a conversation with another without any words.

"Are you sure?" asked Steve.

Tony nodded. "We have a problem."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Prince of Pranks

**Chapter Thirteen: The Prince of Pranks**

We sat in silence for a long time; the air around us was stiff and stale. The room was small; glass walls and one light hanging low above a metal table. At that table sat a man drenched in sweat. His long black hair was plastered against his sickly pale skin. The blue of his eyes were too light to be that of man, and the sinister smile he wore upon his thin lips was too evil for there to be any good inside him.

The moment that I entered the room I felt a wave of uneasiness wash over me. His eyes locked onto mine and that smile he wore had remained ever since. Involuntarily I slid behind Steve feeling my breath catch in my throat as the man glowered at me with a strange joy. It was as though he had found the Lost City of Atlantis. And, planned to desecrate it and sell every single piece of artifact to whoever wanted to buy.

Without being told I knew exactly who we stood before. This was the man that my dreams revolved around. The one that the two voices in the darkness wanted to kill. The one who destroyed part of New York City by calling on an alien race—nearly ending my own life in his madness for power.

Loki.

Gathered around him was Natasha with her fierce stare and pursed lips. Next to her stood Fury with his stance straight and hands behind his back. All around me were several agents; including Sitwell and Hill. Most of the people in the room I vaguely recognized but didn't know their names.

Tony stood beside me, with Steve on my right and Banner at his opposite. I couldn't help but notice the way he kept sliding his glasses off and wiping at his eyes with his shaky fingers. His face was a slight shade of pink and it shimmered under the light. I grimaced hoping that he was going to be alright. I'd heard from Tony what had happened last time Loki and Banner were on the Helicarrier. I didn't exactly want to experience it first hand.

"How did you find him?" Steve asked, his jaw setting so that the veins in his neck started to protrude.

"He was in Venice of all places," said Natasha, her tone dead. She raised an eyebrow slightly and cocked her head. "With Barton again."

Steve's brows furrowed. "Is he—"

She waved him off. "He'll be fine," she assured him with an uneven smile.

I tried to piece together what I could to understand the conversation. From what I had previously heard Clint Barton—an assassin of S.H.I.E.L.D. who was usually paired with Natasha—went under the alias of Hawkeye. He was skilled with a bow and different forms of fighting earning him a notorious reputation around the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

During the Avenger's Initiative Hawkeye was controlled by Loki. No one told me what he did exactly but from what I gathered it wasn't pretty. Not long after the attack in New York he had gone missing and Natasha had left to search for him. When she returned empty-handed Fury placed her as an undercover spy at the Daily Bugle to keep an eye on me. She thought it punishment.

Seeing Loki, staring at me with his unusual blue eyes, I was able to put two and two together. He didn't know where the tesseract was exactly which was why he had enlisted in the control of Barton once more. He needed someone who knew the secrets of S.H.I.E.L.D. and was handy in the form of any combat. But, he knew who—or perhaps the right word was what—I was. He knew I'd be able to get him what he wanted. Once more I was just a pawn in another's game.

"So, what was the unloved child of Odin doing in Venice?" asked Stark earning a glare that sent chills down _my_ back from Loki. "I highly doubt it was sight seeing."

"He hasn't said one word since we've captured him and Barton doesn't remember a single thing," admitted Natasha. She crossed her arms against her chest and looked to Loki, "though I can promise you he's having a hard time being restrained knowing Loki is here." She brought her gaze back up to Tony and gave a knowing smile, "he means to kill Loki."

"Yeah, well he can get in line," said Stark. He brushed at his goatee with the tips of his fingers and asked, "Anyone call in MC Hammer yet?" Natasha shook her head no, and a couple of people looked around unsure of what he was getting at. "Do we need to do a rain dance to get a hold of this guy?" No one responded and I could feel the anxiety from Tony pouring off of him. "Well, if he knows Loki is missing he'll be here."

He turned to Fury and clapped his hands together loudly. I jumped involuntary at the sound and gritted my teeth, annoyed that I couldn't calm myself. "So, Master Spy why did you summon us?"

Fury ignored his quip and walked around the table. "We need to find out why he's here again."

"And, the posse of agents?" he inquired.

"Let's just say we want to avoid a repeat of last time," answered Maria Hill.

"And, her?" he asked with a nod my way.

"We think she can get Loki to talk," said Fury in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Me?" I squeaked. Everyone turned to face me, Steve's face paled and both Tony's eyebrows flew to his hair line. "How do you expect me to do that if you can't?"

"They think to use your special gift upon me," came Loki's soft voice. All the eyes that were on me shifted to him.

Fury smiled. "See he's talking already."

"Special gift? I have no gift. I'm not a superhero. Or—anybody. I'm just a journalist. That's it."

Steve looked at me, a sympathetic grimace etched onto his face. He turned to Fury. "With all due respect Sir, I don't think leaving Paige her to talk with Loki alone is a good idea. We know what he's capable of."

"He's lost all his god-like powers, taken away by Odin," replied Fury. How convenient, I cynically thought. "He won't be able to bring her harm."

Steve wasn't convinced. "Then how did he control Barton without any powers?"

Natasha tossed a long, spear-like staff onto the metal table. Loki's eye burned with greed as he started to lean forward. With one firm hand, Natasha put pressure onto his shoulder and he shifted his gaze to her. She patted at him and he leaned back into his seat, his face nearly unreadable as he returned his stare back to the staff.

It was a beautiful piece of weaponry. Long and lean; gleaming silver under the plain, florescent lights. Intricate designs in a language I did not recognize were etched upon its handle. But, nothing was more mesmerizing than the cobalt fire-like gem that glowed at its end.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it, even when Steve asked, "How in the world did he get that back?"

"It's not the same one," said Banner almost immediately. "That one is…" he paused realizing he was about to give Loki the location of what I was assuming was the original, "being studied."

"So, he's acquired another one?" asked Steve.

"So it would seem," responded Natasha, grabbing the spear and handing it to one of the agents. They exchanged a few words and the agent left promptly, Loki's eyes following after until the door's closed and the agent was gone.

I didn't understand what the spear was, or what it meant for everyone around me but I knew for certain that I wasn't going to stand by and let Fury leave me alone in this room with Loki. "This man murdered thousands of people," I finally said bringing the attention back to what we were originally brought here for. "He nearly killed me in the process because of his army. No way am I going to talk to this sycophant freak."

Loki looked at me curiously, the blue of his eyes were almost a milky mixture under the light. They were unusual, powerful and I felt frightened just staring at them. Even if he was magicless as Fury had said this man was the God of Mischief. He didn't need magic to wreak havoc.

I finally unwrapped my arms from around myself and looked back to Fury. "What do you expect me to get from him anyways?"

"That's on a need to know basis," answered Agent Hill, her voice stiff just as it always was.

I felt myself start to glare at her when Fury spoke, "No, she's right. She should know what she is getting into." He turned back to me. "Loki used the power of the tesseract to gain control and it is what caused the chaos over this summer. Since his escape from Asgard, the tesseract went missing at the same time. There is obviously a connection that he won't talk about."

"He doesn't know where the tesseract is," I said putting my hands on my hips. "Just look at him and that'll tell you enough."

Fury nodded. "Sometimes people just don't realize what they know."

I threw my hands up above my head, growing frustrated with all of this code-like talking. "How do you expect me to get something from him that he may or may not realize that he knows?"

Fury turned to Banner who turned to me and adjusted his glasses for the umpteenth time. "Walk with him in his dreams."

* * *

Since having my first dream about the tesseract things in my life rapidly began to change. However weird things got I'd roll with the punches, accept it and move on. But, this? This was too much to handle.

Fury had me escorted to another room where he and a few agents could listen to Banner explain what they wanted me to do. It was ludicrous, and they were all mad for believing it. Even a dream expert—someone who would believe in foresight in one's subconscious—would think this mad.

There were no records of someone Dream Walking to date but apparently it was a thing that happened several times throughout history. Because my dreams weren't normal they believed I would have the ability to do it to Loki. Once I was inside his mind I'd be able to collect the whereabouts of the tesseract. And, if he was telling the truth and didn't know of its whereabouts then I could figure out why at least returned to Earth.

It all sounded easy enough but I wasn't about to buy it. The mind was a complex thing. Walking around freely inside someone else's didn't seem plausible—not to mention a crime against nature itself.

But, regardless of how I felt I agreed to it. Not that I had a choice in the end. Fury had the key to the cure for these dreams to be honest; he'd probably hold it over me until this whole ordeal was over. There was no choice for me in anything—not unless I wanted to the dreams to cause my ultimate demise.

"I don't feel right about this," said Steve as we strolled through the hallways of the Helicarrier. "You shouldn't be doing this. We don't know anything about it. The dangers it might cause, or if you'll be able to even escape his mind. This is Loki we're talking about." His jaw tightened and he glanced at me sideways. "It isn't right."

"It's not like I have a choice and it more than likely won't work anyways." Steve grimaced and I laughed lightly, "C'mon you don't actually think it will work, do you?"

He shrugged. "I've seen crazier things happen." Well that didn't ease my mind. "If it makes you feel better I asked Agent Sitwell if I could be there with you when it happens," he paused awkwardly and then quickly added, "If you would like, that is."

"No, that'd be great!" I nearly blurted out before realizing how much of an idiot I sounded. Clearing my throat I settled my voice, "I mean having someone I trust there might calm my nerves a bit." Probably not by much, I thought to myself as we turned the corner and started to head toward the glass room. "I'm just ready for my life to go back to being somewhat normal again."

Steve nodded, his lips thinning and his eyes distant. It took me a few seconds to realize what it actually meant with what I had just said. A relatively normal life didn't involve having a superhero in it.

Feeling slightly stupid at my slip-up I tried to think of something to say to ensure him how much I valued our friendship when Tony Stark appeared upon the scene. He looked worse for wear. His eyes were sunken and dark bags hung around them. His hair was a mess and the Ozzy Osbourn shirt he wore was wrinkled and covered in oil stains.

I crinkled my brows as Steve folded his arms across his bulky chest. "What happened to you?"

"It's on a strict super-genius need to know basis. I wouldn't expect a meathead to understand." Before Steve could retort Tony turned to me. "I've been thinking and this whole dream walking thing—it doesn't sound safe. We don't know how it works or what will happen. What if you get trapped inside Loki's mind or even worse?"

Steve tightened his jaw. "We were just discussing that."

Tony ignored him. "Look, Paige. Banner isn't the only one who can figure out a cure."

"And I'm assuming in return for your help you'd want—"

"For you to live a normal life. Young girls shouldn't get mixed up in this. And, besides I don't like what Fury is doing to you. Using you for his own benefit."

"So it's not that you're being charitable, it's that you want to get under Fury's skin?"

Tony smiled. "Can't a guy worry about his dearest cousin?"

I crossed my arms. "You really want nothing from me?"

He sighed, and brushed the back of his head with his hand a couple of times. "Listen Paige, Banner wasn't the only one who had worked with your parents. I didn't know your mom, but your dad was a brilliant man. They say one thing, that you're parents would want you to help out S.H.I.E.L.D. and sure maybe they would but I know for a fact that your father wouldn't want you to be doing something like this.

"He tried to cure you Paige. He wouldn't want to exploit you the way that Fury is. These dreams are killing you and every one you have is just shaving off time from your life. Your father understood that. Don't you get it? You're a ticking time bomb."

I swallowed hard at the information that was processing through my mind. Yes, I knew that the dreams were killing me; Banner had already discussed that with me. But, the serum was helping slow that down until they were able to find a cure. Yet, Fury had one of the smartest men alive working on that cure and they still had nothing. Perhaps it was a complicated process, something that might not even be curable but Tony was right about Fury. He wasn't trying to cure me, because curing me meant getting rid of my dreams.

_Welcoming to being just another pawn in their game_. Tony's words to me months ago resonated through me. My heart started to beat wildly and my throat tightened making it difficult to breath. I was a pawn. Just a pawn.

Steve put his hand on my shoulder, his warm hands wrapping around me as he turned me towards him. "Paige, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I smiled. "Totally fine except for the fact that I'm just being used and that in the end Fury would let me die rather than cure me."

"Paige, Banner already said he'd give me the formula's he's been working on. I can help you," assured Stark. I looked up at him, his expression was genuine. "But, if you want this you and I need to leave now. You can't try to do this Dream Walk."

I looked up at Steve. His jaw tightened and he stared at Tony. I watched them both, the disdain they had toward one another was vacantly gone as Steve brought his gaze back to me. "Go with him Paige. I'll keep Fury distracted long enough and then—"

"You'll come with us, right?" I asked almost desperately.

His gaze flickered to Tony's for barely a second before returning to mine. "It's best if I don't know where you go. Not until you've been cured at least. I have to stay here. With Loki being here and with whatever else is looking for you—here I can keep you safe by keeping them away from you."

"But—"

He shook his head. "Tony is a brilliant man. If anyone can help you, he can."

Footsteps echoed and the three of us turned to see Bruce standing in the hallway. His face was slick with sweat as he rushed over toward us and shoved some papers in Tony's hands. Tony started to go through them as Banner walked toward me and placed both hands on my shoulder.

"You need to leave."

My breath caught in my chest at the seriousness in his tone. With trembling lips I dared to ask, "Why?"

Tony looked up. Any color left in his gaunt face was gone. He brought his gaze back to the papers in his hands once more, scanning the contents. His lips pulled into a grimace as he slowly turned to stare at me.

"The reason no one knows anything about Dream Walking is that anyone who has ever tried slips into a coma. Then—they die."

Steve shook his head and pulled the papers from Tony's hands rereading what was in front of him several times. He snapped his head up. "Go Paige, you can't do this."

I nodded my head. "I'll go with him." I turned to Tony. "I'll go with you."

Tony reached out for me. His hands only inches away when he was thrown back and the glass room behind him shattered into pieces. My fingers stretched outward as he fell, the Helicarrier rocking violently to the side and my footing lost its hold. I tumbled forward, into the empty space where an entire room was when Steve's hand grabbed onto me and pulled me up with ease.

Banner was up against the wall, his fist pounding against the steel leaving indentations that no man his size could make. His neck was strained and the glasses he wore were broken on the ground.

"We've got to get out of here," warned Steve, grabbing onto my hand as Tony Stark's Iron Man suddenly appeared next to us. Just then Steve shoved me into his metal arms and pointed at him. "Get her to safety, away from Loki."

Another explosion vibrated through the Helicarrier and loud wailing shrieked through the air. Everyone stilled—even Banner—at the horrifyingly familiar sound. Without warning Tony and Steve were knocked out of the way by violet streaks of light. Tony once more was thrown out of the Helicarrier and Steve shot through the wall, the wires sparking into a fire that leapt around Banner and I.

He roared; spit dripped down his chin as he punched at the ground. The Helicarrier shook and I fell forward landing into the opposite side of the wall, staring with wide eyes at the fire that burned furiously. I cried out for Steve when Banner's roaring blocked out my scream. I turned to him, his clothing ripping and his body turning a dark, vibrant green. He started to grow, the muscles that he barely even had before were protruding from his body, and veins sprawled along his neck as he cried out in rage.

I opened my mouth wide, tears streaming down my hot face as the fire enclosed around us, trapping me with this beast who was once a man.

The shrieking of the chitauri pierced the air once more. Weakly, I stood up and stared through the fire to see a blurred vehicle similar to what I'd seen over the summer. Before I could get a good look at it a chain shot out through the flames and wrapped around my waist, pulling me back from where it came. The fire and The Hulk roared in fury as I was ripped away from their wrath.

I tried to breath, but the smoke burned at my chest and I started to feel my eyes close. With one last look at the falling, burning Helicarrier I weakly called out for Steve. His name never passed from my lips before the darkness over took me.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Dream Walker

**Chapter Fourteen: Dream Walker**

Never in my life had I felt as though every muscle in my body was on fire but as I started to wake up it seemed as though my entire body was screaming at me. Slowly, my eyes began to flutter open and a blinding light engulfed my sight. Exhaling loudly, I tried to sit up, resisting against my body's urges to remain still, and tried to figure out where I was.

The light around me dimmed, and I was able to see clearer with each blink I took. After a few moments the pain in my body began to subside so long as I didn't move quickly. Struggling slightly I pushed myself to stand so that I could get a better look at my surroundings. My legs started to buckle underneath and I awkwardly wobbled to and fro. With fingers splayed I tried to balance myself yet ready that should I fall it wouldn't hurt.

Once certain that I wasn't going to keel over I straightened and soon was staring in awe. This was not what I'd imagine the home of the Chitauri to look like. Their world was a floating city, high above the sky with waterfalls pouring down below. Magnificent buildings soared towered into the clouds, their golden surfaces gleaming in the moons that glowed brightly above.

But, none of it was as awespiring as the bridge that I stood on. At first glance I thought it was made of glass, with a liquid of color running underneath. The longer I stared at it though I started to realize it was more of a mosaic tile rather than actual glass. And, with each step I took the colors around my boot vibrated off of one another, bouncing farther along the bridge that led to the city.

With no where else to go, I went forward.

As I approached the city music began to echo from inside. It was enchanting and light—like that of a harp, or a lute—and I was started to see a human boy with long, raven hair brushed back perched on the shoulder of one of the two statues that guarded the city entrance. With both knees pulled up to his chest he mindlessly played a small instrument, his elegant fingers plucked at the strings with ease.

My feet skirted along the rainbow bridge until I reached the cobbled street that navigated through the city. A few pebbles kicked up underneath my heel and yet the boy did not look up. He continued to play his music until a raven fluttered down and perched on the finger of the statue. The boy's green eyes sharpened as he set his instrument into his lap and stared angrily at the bird.

"I do not think it fair that Thor get special treatment because he is the youngest. He started the quarrel first," insisted the boy as he leapt off the shoulder landing perfectly on his feet.

I gaped at the eight-foot drop and moved forward when the boy walked through me. As my lips gasped in shock the boy continued on as though I was nothing but air. I grabbed at my stomach. The clothing I wore—while singed and torn from the fire and the attack—was rough against my fingers. I reached for my hair, the strands of dyed hair and smoke crinkled in between my fingertips. I was solid. Yet, that boy walked through me as though I were a ghost!

Spinning on my heels I chased after him. He continued down the cobbled street, the raven following in the distance. I couldn't help but notice how odd it was that the streets were empty save him and the bird in the sky. Bells tolled in the distance and suddenly the boy stopped.

He looked toward the sound and sighed. Slowly, he turned around and from the entrance rode several men and a woman in glorious battle armor on beautiful, strong stallions. They laughed with mirth, and gloated about their victory amongst the Frost Giants. I stood curiously, watching them in wonder as the boy only glared as they rode by barely even noticing that he was there.

The man that rode in front halted his horse and smiled a winning smile at the boy. His long blond hair was a tussled mess, and blood smeared along his strong jaw-line. As he laughed long and hearty I couldn't help but feel entranced by the blue of his eyes. They were unreal—deep and mystic—and I felt as though I could stare into them forever.

Blinking quickly at the absurd thought I turned to the boy I had been following to see that he was not at all pleased with the sight of this man in particular. "Oh, come now brother," shouted the blond man leaping off of his horse and picking up the boy with one swift scoop of his muscular arms. "You are always in such a foul mood. What have you this time? Mother not pleased with the trick you played upon the steward this morning?"

The boy didn't answer. So, the man continued still wearing his smile undisturbed by his brother's somber mood. "I thought it was quiet funny," he exclaimed turning to his comrades. "He turned the wine to snakes." Everyone around him laughed as though it were the funniest thing they'd ever heard. The man turned back to his brother. "I know what will cheer you up. What say you and I go fight the Frost Giants together next time?"

"Fighting the Frost Giants will only create a war that the people of Asgard do not need, brother," said the boy in a deep, serious tone. I stared transfixed, surprised by how much his voice had changed. Then with the blink of an eye the boy was no longer a boy but Loki dressed in a fine green robe and a staff in his hands. "But, you are a fool. And, you will always be a fool. You are nothing more than a fly buzzing around trapped against a window. No matter how many times you try to escape the glass will always be there and yet you keep trying and trying and trying until—until you hit the glass one too many times and are nothing more than dead!

"And, that is what you do not understand Thor," he nonchalantly gestured forward and added, "the Frost Giants are the window if you did not understand the metaphor."

Thor barked a laugh. "My brother, Loki! The Prince of Pranks! The God of Mischief!" He slapped Loki hard on the back and patted his shoulder lovingly. Loki curled his lip in disgust but smiled nonetheless as Thor steered him and his fellow warriors forward.

I followed, not sure what else I could possibly do. After all, this had to be a dream. I'd just have to wait until I wake up.

Wait—wake up?

I stopped.

This wasn't my dream. This was—I looked up at the men and woman before me. This was Loki's dream. I was dream walking.

* * *

"My son?"

Loki and I turned around simultaneously to see a large man with a thick white beard and an eye-patch. He stood tall, dressed in silver armor and bulging muscles underneath. I swallowed hard as Loki scowled at the man before us and returned his gaze back to the outside. Inhaling deeply, I returned to staring at my feet and using my hand as a rest against my chin. We'd been sitting on the porch-like area for what felt like hours. I tried to leave the room but every time I did I would materialize back to where he stood. So, defeated I sat down and waited for him to do something—anything—only for him to sit there and…brood.

The man walked toward us, his boots clanking with each step he took. Quickly I moved my feet to avoid being stepped on before realizing that he would have walked through me regardless. Scowling at myself I stuck my feet back out watching with morbid curiosity as the man passed through me with ease.

"What is it that concerns you?" the man asked, placing his hands behinds his back.

"The humans that Thor protects, they crave punishment and a King and yet we sit idly by whilst they moan and mull over their precious lives—" he looked up at his father, his eyes a lighter blue than what I noticed them to be before. "And, when I try to redeem them I am punished instead."

"There is more to being a King than ruling, my son—"

"I. Am. _Not._ Your. Son," seethed Loki, enunciating each and every word that spewed from between his wet lips. "I will rule that world as my own one day. I don't need Asgard. Or, Thor or even the Mighty Odin to smite me. I was born a King and I deserve my Kingdom!"

Odin did not budge. He turned his gaze out to—what I assumed was Asgard—and waved his arm across the scenery. "My Son, it is not just a birthright to be King but something to earn as well. Thor had proven himself on Midgard and yet you tried to overtake what was not yours. So, I sent you to Midgard to learn of your misdeeds and instead you continue to search for power that is out of your touch to rule a world that does not belong to you."

Loki tensed and summoned the spear that I had recognized as the one that Tasha had taken from him. He held it tightly in his grip so that his fingers and his palm started to turn white. He turned to face his father and scowled.

"Do not belittle me!" He held the spear upward, the blue glowing ball atop of it glowed brighter.

Odin looked to the glowing ball and his mouth started to open slightly. "Loki, the power is too much for you. Think of what you ask for when you wish to take the tesseract as your own."

Loki held out his arms wide and slammed the end of the staff onto the ground so that it made a loud, slamming sound. I gasped and scrambled to my feet as a blazing white light shot through out the entire room. Thor's voice screamed out calling for Loki's name when suddenly I—

* * *

"She wakes," hissed a voice emitting a putrid smell from whichever direction it came from.

Slowly, I felt myself trying to pull my body into a sitting position only to fail miserably. I slumped back down, my neck rolled around until it flopped onto my bruised and tender shoulder. My throat was dry, every time I swallowed it felt as though someone was stuck inside and they were trying to claw their way out.

Inhaling deeply I tried to open my eyes. My eyelashes beat up and down forcing the tears to subside. I pushed away the blurriness and ignored the pain that shot through my head as the light around me tried to blind my sight. After a few more moments of blinking and struggling to keep from passing back out I was finally able to see my surroundings.

Nothing.

I sat in an empty room tied to a wooden chair with chains made of a metal-like material. They chaffed along my wrists, tightening every time I struggled to move. Gasping sharply I bit on my bottom lip and stifled my cries as I hunched back into my chair, defeated. My head lolled around trying to see if I was missing anything. I wasn't. There was nothing else around me.

Where did that voice come from? And the smell? Where was I? Was someone watching me?

The panic started to set in. The reality of what was going on came to light. The explosion, Steve and Tony being blown away, Banner turning into The Hulk and—and the Chitauri. My heart started to race, beating hard against my chest as I strained to wiggle my wrists free from the chains. I rapidly started to breath in and out as I pushed past the pain of the chains clamping harder down onto my skin.

Blood began to roll down my fingers, the sticky liquid dripped onto the cement floor beside me. Exhaling unevenly I dropped my hands to my side, watching the blood trail along the creases in my palm as it slowly started to dry. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as they slowly started to drop.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Playing with Fire

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Playing with Fire**

When I awoke I was alone, the voices that I had heard before were silent. My eyes drooped heavily, the light burning them to the point that even blinking was an excruciating task. Every time I swallowed my throat convulsed, thickened and dry from the lack of water. Even my spit was hardly enough to suffice. I wasn't sure how long had passed since I'd been in that room but it had definitely been a few days.

Skin pigment was already paler than before, and every so often I could spot tiny veins poking underneath. My stomach was small, the growling had stopped and what little water I received seemed to do the trick at shutting it up. I couldn't recall being fed or watered. All I remembered was the dreams that haunted me every time I fell asleep. The dreams of Loki—not my own—and what he meant to do with Midgard should he find the tesseract.

If I kept walking in his dreams that meant that he too was close. I wasn't sure if that comforted me or not. Whoever these men—or creatures—were they weren't someone to take lightly. How many others could say that they kept Loki secured in a room to the brink of unconsciousness. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. managed that. After all, this was the second time they've lost him.

Chewing on my fat, dry tongue I let my mouth drop open and slumped back into my seat, the chains dragging my hands down. I was too weak to even try to move them back to a more comfortable position. The metal grated at my irritated, scabbed skin causing the old scars to bleed over and form new ones. I ignored the pain and closed my eyes letting sleep take me once again.

* * *

"Where do you bring me brother?" whined Thor as he followed behind Loki. "There is a feast. Let us dine and dance and let the sweet nectar of wine flow between our lips. The maidens are fanciful this time of year, you know."

Loki scowled but continued forward, his walk brisk and hurried. I fell into step alongside Thor. We walked in silence for a while, every so often Thor would grumble about how he wanted to be back at the banquet when we suddenly stopped. Loki held his head up high, his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply and snapped his head quickly to the right. He held up his hand as Thor started to open his mouth and pointed.

I peeked around the boulder that was the God of Thunder to see a giant hill before us with a small brook gurgling to life beneath it. It led around the rolling grass, struggling to push past the rocks that tried to block its way. I blinked a couple of times as the familiarity of the place struck me. Somewhere, somehow I had been here. But—when would I have been in Midgard?

In my dreams, I thought cynically. Of course, everything always went back to my dreams. I closed my eyes and it all came rushing back: _A valley, lush and green. Water running, a river-no-a waterfall pouring over the side of a hill. Large yellow flowers sprouted near a stream, a faint blue glow emitted from under rubble of rock. _Wait—flowers? Waterfall—?

My eyelashes fluttered open as I stared at the scenery before me. Just then large yellow flowers began to bud underneath our feet. Gasping, I stepped back almost afraid that the flowers were going to open up and swallow me whole. They continued to bloom all around us as the hill shifted and roared and a waterfall began to rush down the once green surface. It exploded, causing the brook to swell, and the rocks that and a waterfall began to rush down the once green surface. It exploded, causing the brook to swell, and the rocks that were once an obstacle became nothing but pebbles.

Thor crossed his arms against his bulky chest and grinned. "Well done, brother!" he encouraged as Loki scowled at his outburst.

I chewed on my bottom lip for a few moments realizing that there was more than just a dislike for a sibling. Growing up the closest I had to siblings were my cousins—and because Gwen and I were closest in age (still a few years apart though)—we tended to fight more than the others. But, even through all the fighting and frustration with one another we didn't love each other any less.

Staring at Loki I knew that he didn't just hate Thor. He wanted to ruin him. I swallowed hard and turned my attention back to the waterfall. Loki spread his arms wide before him and stepped forward. The water began to part to reveal a something blue shining under its surface.

I gasped. The tesseract.

Thor walked forward to inspect the object, his thick brows furrowed and the smile I'd grown accustomed to seeing turned into a long frown. He knelt down on his haunches and reached forward, plucking the object with his hands. It was small, and round—nothing like what I'd have imagined a power source so strong that it could open other worlds—to be able to fit in the palm of a hand.

Thor turned around and held the tesseract up to Loki. "What is this brother?"

Loki stepped forward and took it from his brother's grasp. His lips turned to a sly smile as the light of the tesseract shined in the blue of his own. "This my _brother_ is what will bring me my redemption." He twirled it in his fingers and tossed it into the air, grabbing for it as it fell. "It's a power source, more powerful than the Tesseract. While you and your silly Midgardians search for the Tesseract I have found something that will bring me absolute power."

Thor's frown deepened as he stood tall. "Loki—you know that the only way to your redemption is to understand the wrong you had wrought upon Midgard. This won't—"

Loki cocked his head and wrapped his long fingers around the thing that was not the tesseract. "Do you not understand anything at all? I do not want redemption with Father. Or, you for that matter," he added only causing Thor's face to fall. "This is my redemption to take what is rightfully mine."

"And what is that, brother? Do tell me? Because you know Midgard does not belong to you."

He spat. "I do not want that pathetic world any more. I deserve more than that. I deserve freedom, and I deserve to rule as the King I was born to be."

He turned sharply on his heels and started to walk away from the waterfall. Thor was caught underneath the rushing water that crashed down upon him and blocked him from my view. Seconds later he emerged dripping wet but Loki continued forward. Thor shouted out from behind us. I wanted to stop—to hear what he said—but Loki ignored his brother's pleas and moved along. My feet followed unable to do much else.

Suddenly a strike of lightning slammed down in front of us. The heat blared on my face and I felt as though I would be blind forever as I blinked away the white spots. Gasping for air, I turned quickly around to see Thor holding his hammer high in the air and what appeared to be a thunderstorm swirling around him. He lowered his weapon and the blue eyes I'd felt so lost in were dark and—well—scary.

"Brother, you will listen to me," he said.

Loki smiled and turned around titling his head in a mocking way. "Very well. What does the God of Thunder have to say to me?"

Thor breathed heavily for a few moments, his nostrils flaring that I could hear the air rush in and out. He licked his lips and inhaled deeply before speaking. His eyes softened and his face relaxed as he pleaded to Loki, "My brother, please tell me what I have done to wrong you so? I have tried to reason with you, tried to help you understand that I love you and—"

"No, Thor. This is more than just some family quarrel. I want a throne, and I will get a throne." With that he walked away and Thor began to slowly materialize away.

* * *

As we walked along the hillsides I tried to piece what I could together. From what I'd learned from Steve and Tony Loki was bad news. He was the Norse God of Mischief—which was clear to see—and he was the brother of Thor, the God of Thunder. Their father was Odin the Almighty who had taken Loki as a child from a place called Jötunheimr which were enemies of those who resided on Asgard. He was raised alongside Thor, not knowing of his true heritage until Thor decided to lead an attack against Jötunheimr. It was there Loki found the truth and his hate for his brother and father and all that they represented grew.

He attacked Earth using the tesseract to create a portal where he was promised an army of Chitauri. In return of being able to use the army, Loki was given the scepter that Banner kept hidden to help him in obtaining the full power of the tesseract. He was then to give it to whomever it was that Loki made the deal with. Of course, his attack failed and from what I'd learned dream walking Odin had stripped Loki of his powers leaving him almost mortal with nothing more than parlor tricks. Granted in his dreams he could do whatever he wanted but every so often I'd pick up on conversations that lead me to believe that in the real world he was powerless. Just as Fury and Natasha had said.

He was then banished to Earth until he learned from his wrong doings. Just as Thor had been punished for his attack on Jötunheimr. It was clear to see that Loki was far from learning his lesson. He wanted to use this power source that he claimed was stronger than the tesseract to take over a world, but which I had yet to figure out. From what I could tell this was so _Cats in the Cradle_. Loki just had some serious daddy issues. He was one emotional beating to becoming a stripper. Or, more specifically in his case a tyrant of an unknown world.

I swallowed and wondered if I'd be able to live to tell someone of what I'd learned. Loki wasn't the one dream walking, his dreams weren't killing him. He'd be able to wake up, probably kill and defeat the Chitauri that took us, and continue on with his disastrous plans. And, no one would know what he was up too. Secrets between two really were kept when one of them are dead, I thought bitterly as I kicked at a couple of rocks underneath my feet.

"If you could walk any louder, please?'

I stopped.

Loki turned to me.

I gaped.

"You—you—you can see me!?"

"Of course you insufferable fool. It is not but my dream. Just because you can pry into one's mind makes you not invisible," he spat curling his lip as he looked me up and down.

"Why haven't you said anything before?" I asked.

He ran his long, bony fingers through his tousled dark hair. "I had no reason to acknowledge you."

I snorted indignantly and flung my hands into the air. "Well, that's just great!" I exclaimed wildly. "What the hell is going on?"

Loki stared at me for a moment, considering my question before choosing to use the least helpful answer in the world. "You are dream walking. For the second time, I might add." Oh, if I was brave enough to deal with the wrath of a demented, psycho God I'd have hit him. "The Avengers—they think I know where the tesseract is. What fools," he breathed pulling the small power source from his pocket and staring into the blue light that vibrated off of it.

"And, you don't?"

He shook his head. "Does it look like I do?" When I didn't reply he turned from the orb in his hand, stuffing it in the pockets of his emerald robes and continued onward. Quick on my feet I chased after him wearing an annoyed glare.

"I have dreams, not just visions about where I might find the tesseract and things like that but there's these voices in a black space. I can't see them, but I hear them and they talk—"

"Does this tale have a point or do you just like to hear your own voice?"

I ignored him. "They talk about you."

He snapped his head toward me and raised a finely trimmed brow. Well, that got his attention. "And what is it that they speak of?"

I shrugged. "Why should I tell you? You aren't offering me any insights."

Loki opened his mouth slightly and 'awed' with a short nod to follow. "You are a reporter, correct?" I shook my head yes in answer. "Well, take note of this Midgardian: I am Loki. A God. A King. And, I do not answer the questions of a pesky, mewling quim."

I didn't know what the word _quim_ meant but I felt like I should take offense to it. I didn't though. I was a reporter. I didn't have time to get offended easily. Especially now since Loki was actually talking to me. I had to get in, get out—and then what—die? I couldn't pass my information along to anyone.

I sighed. Even so, at least I'd be able to know. And, that was something.

"Why were you in Venice during your banishment?"

Loki didn't answer.

"They say that you owe them the tesseract. And, they want to kill you." He didn't respond, but I could see his throat tighten slightly. I continued, "They say that you failed them."

"I do not owe them anything. They were nothing but mere pawns in a much bigger game," he said quietly. I nodded, deciding not to press the subject any further. For the moment anyways. He then surprised me by speaking again, "Not many people survive their first dream walk. Well, not a Midgardian anyhow."

I chose to ignore the petty jab about being a weak human in his eyes. "Guess I'm special," I answered though I felt far from special. If felt as though my life was being drained from me each second that passed in Loki's dream.

I might have survived my first dream walk but who knew about the one I was in now. In the real world I was weak and barely alive as it was. This dream could be my last. I just hoped that Loki didn't wake soon. I wasn't ready to say goodbye.

Then again—was anyone ever really ready to face their death? After all it was imminent. Should we be somewhat prepared to accept that? Well, I knew one thing for certain and that was I wasn't even close to being ready.

Tony and Bruce warned me that doing this walk would kill me. And, that every vision I had in my dreams would shave time off my life. I was warned that I would die young. But—so soon?

I suppose that I had lived a good life. Not one I could really complain about. After all my parents death I'd gone to live with my uncle and his family. They treated me as their own and my cousins grew to be siblings. I'd never missed one of Gwen's debates or Philip and Simon's baseball games. Whenever Howard had a play I was there. I tried to make dinner visits once a month and I never skipped a family holiday or birthday.

But, since the whole Avenger's mess I hadn't really made time for them. I hadn't really made time for anyone. Not my friends, not my job, not even myself. I guess I wanted to keep everyone away from it all. They had enough on their plates to deal with, they didn't need my drama as well. It was why I didn't tell Jessica what was really going on when she pried. Things happened to people who knew too much—people who were of no use to S.H.I.E.L.D. that was.

Look at Trever! One slip up and he was being held in captivity. I swallowed hard. The trouble of knowing and loving me got him into that mess.

I blinked.

No.

His actions got him in that mess. If it wasn't for Steve who knew—oh Steve…

I hoped he was alright. As did I hope the rest of them were. I didn't realize it but he'd become such an impact in my recent life. The only that really kept me sane was him. Spending time with him and helping him on the road to rebirth distracted me from the problems at large.

That I had premonition-like dreams. That I could dream walk. That I would die.

And I'd never be able to see my family, my friends, my cat, any of the Avengers—or Steve—again.

Sighing I looked to Loki who went back to pretending as though I was a ghost. It was all this man's fault. No that I was sick—that was predestined—but it was his fault that I was in the mess that I was in now. Because of him and what he searched for I was forced to dream walk which brought my ultimate demise even closer.

If he never attacked New York, if he didn't return to Earth then everything would be fine. I'd be living my own life completely happy.

I frowned. Well, that wasn't completely true. Even before the attack in New York my dreams were getting more intense than I could remember. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have brought me to Fury regardless of Loki or not because they knew all about me and my "special ability" and like Stark said, they wanted to harness that. I was doomed from the start, Loki or not.

"You squint when you think. "I blinked a couple of times as I tried to process exactly what Loki had said. "You should stop. Lest you trip and make more noise than you already are."

"Why do we even have to be quiet? It's a dream. It's your dream. Can't you just dream that whoever you're trying to keep quiet from isn't actually here. So, that way you can be loud as you want. Or, you know you could make it so that we were quiet. Or that we could fly—"

"Midgardian women speak too much," he said as though he had actual experience on the matter. He growled and turned sharply toward me causing me to bump into him. I jumped quickly back, swallowing hard as I looked up at him. Boy, he was tall. "For your life being specialized by the dreams you endure one would think that you would know it not so simple." He waved his hand and turned back toward the setting horizon leaving me to follow after as usual. "If I could do as I pleased in a dream I would have done it long before."

I glared at him from behind. "Fine," I said sourly, "can you at least answer where we are going or where we are?"

"We are in Venice." Mhm, where Natasha had found him with Clint Barton. "I have good reasoning to believe that what I search for is here."

"And, what is that?" I asked a little too sarcastically.

With a slight nod he gestured that I step forward. Nervously, I stumbled until my feet skittered along the edge of a cliff. Nestled below was a lively city. Old buildings soared high as people danced and cried between them. They were dressed brightly as they danced to a choir singing in Italian with a beautiful orchestrated piece playing behind them.

"Wait," I said treading back a couple of steps. "You said we are in Venice, but Venice is by the Oh—" we were no longer standing in a beautiful hilly area atop a cliff but on the beach with waves crashing onto my feet.

To my surprise Loki smiled. "I search for the tesseract."

"I thought you said you didn't want the tesseract."

"I never once let such words slip," he said casually. I thought back to our previous conversations and the discussions I had witnessed between him and Thor. He was right. He only said he did not want to rule Midgard or Asgard.

"So, you believe the tesseract is in Venice?" Of all places—Venice?

He shook his head. "No. I do not search for the tesseract in Venice."

"But you said—"

"I said I search for the tesseract. And, I believe that we will find its whereabouts here."

I folded my arms. "Why do you believe that?"

He smiled again. It was almost—longing. "Because she loves _Carnevale di Venezia_."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again so much for your support, comments and messages. I really can't express how much I enjoy reading them. They give me even more motivation to write, just knowing that I'm not writing because I'm bored, but that I'm actually bring joy to people. It's probably one of the best feelings I have felt. **

**Anyways, I plan on working on the next chapter tomorrow and Monday (since I have no school) so hopefully it'll be up Monday night. If you're bored feel free to check out my other stories. They're work in progresses as well, and I'm not near as far or active in them but I do plan to continue them. I've decided that my Loki story "We Live to Rise" will take place after this one. Kind of like a mash-up. I didn't decide that at first, it actually came to me while writing this chapter. So, you can look forward to that if you're enjoying this one, or if you're a Loki fan.  
**

**Link: s/8142300/1/Live-to-Rise  
**

**My other story however I've only written one chapter for-and I'm iffy about it-but I plan on making it revolve around a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, his partner and primarily Black Widow. I haven't decided if I want to make it a romance or not (since I ship Widow and Hawkeye and would feel like I'm cheating on them if I give her another lover-even if it's only fanfic) but I think it'll be different than what one usually reads on here.  
**

**Link: s/8719449/1/The-Hero-Among-Heroes  
**

**Sorry for rambling haha  
**

**Thank you again!  
**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Carnival of Venice

**A/N: SURPRISE! I finished the chapter early and wanted to post it ASAP. I have big plans for the next chapter :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Carnival of Venice**

_Carnevale di Venezia _or better known as The Carnival of Venice was a victory celebration for Venice's freedom from the Patriarch of Aquileia. It was an annual festival that ended with Lent on _Martedi Grasso_ the day before Ash Wednesday. Despite it being December rather than Spring in the real world there we stood in the middle of Venice, Italy with people dressed in outlandish outfits and beautiful masks.

"How do you plan to find who you're looking for when everyone's faces are covered?" I asked practically screaming over the music and people laughing.

Loki continued to walk through the crowd, each person walking or moving out of his way without even looking as though they realized it. The crowd parted for him while minding their own business. I shook my head, reminding myself that it was just a dream—and that he was also a God—and followed after.

"Who are you looking for anyways?"

"You ask far too many questions," he seethed as he twisted and turned through the city.

"And, you don't ever answer them," I responded indignantly as I walked quiet literally through the people of Venice.

Loki scowled as he turned to me. "The last name Stark seems to be quiet fitting for you."

"Well it's just another word for blunt so I suppose it would be fitting," I said crossing my arms. "This is just a dream Loki. So, you can't hurt me and I'm pretty much a dead man walking anyways."

"Your point?" he asked more annoyed rather than interested.

"My point being that I can just sit here and talk and talk and talk until you answer me."

"Or, you could just wait and see what is about to unfold, Midgardian."

I pretended to ponder his words for a moment before pursing my lips together and shaking my head. "Nah. I like my idea more."

Loki huffed and turned from me to continue walking the busy streets. I chased after him talking as loud as I could. "You know what's interesting about these masks—"

"Lorelei!" he exclaimed spinning around to face me. His face was red and spittle ran from his lips. His hands were shaking and if I was of corporal form I wouldn't put it past him to choke me. He swallowed thickly and exhaled loudly as he ran his fingers through his tangled mane. "We are going to see a fellow Asgardian from my childhood. Her name is Lorelei."

"And she lives on Earth?" I asked following after him.

"No. But she enjoys—Midgardian things," he said with a tilt of disgust. "The carnival for one," he gestured toward the crowd of people dressed in masks and drunk from wine, "so I know that she will be here."

"What makes you think she knows where the tesseract is?"

"It is Lorelei who stole off with it into the night." He turned away from me and suddenly smiled. "Ah, here we are."

I looked around. There was nothing but people dancing and laughing around us. "Here we are where?"

"La Maschera più bella." I raised a brow. "The competition of most beautiful mask."

I looked around to see a panel of judges and several contestants standing upon a stage. Each and every one of them wore gorgeous gowns made of expensive materials that sparkled in the sunlight. And upon their faces glittered masks made from feathers, gemstones cut in excruciating detail. Gold and silver and bright colors of blues and purples and greens were painted beautifully on each mask. How a judge would ever be able to decide between any of them I'd never understand.

My lips curled to a smile as the music began to dramatically change. People cheered in excitement and spoke rapidly in their native tongue. I turned to Loki to see him looking down on his nose at the people around us. I shrugged and turned back to the festivities before us.

At the end of the competition the winner stood before everyone. She was a tall woman, dressed in a dark gold gown that cut low—like almost to her belly button low—and if it wasn't for the gorgeous mask upon her covered face I'd have assumed that was the reason she won. But no the mask was simply beautiful. It matched the color of her dress, with black elegant lines swirled along the edges. Dark green feathers sprouted from the right side, curling down to her shoulder.

The judges and the contest winner exchanged a few words in Italian. They held out their hands and turned to the crowd where the winner bowed and earned a roar of delight from the crowd. She rose, stood straight and removed her mask. Underneath was a face more beautiful than should be real.

The woman had long, luxurious red hair—real, red not cheaply dyed like mine—and bright green eyes that glowed brighter than was normal. Her lips were plump, thick and glossy with a smile tacked on in delight. No human could possibly be that gorgeous.

"The younger sister of Amora—the Enchantress," offered Loki as though any of that would mean a thing to me. "Lorelei."

* * *

I opened my eyes slightly or as far as they would go. They were puffy and swollen and I could barely even see out of my left eye. Trembling breaths escaped from between my dry, cracked lips. I wasn't sure how but it felt as though one of my ribs were broken—or at least bruised—and they pinched against my lungs as I tried to steady my breathing.

The room was still empty.

Licking my lips I tried to call out but nothing escaped. I ran my tongue against my teeth; they were dry. Sniveling I tried to swallow, the pain of moving the lump in my throat hurt worse than trying to keep my eyes open. But, I had to try. I had to see if I was alone or not.

"Loki?" I croaked, barely above a whisper. Again, I tried this time just a little bit louder. "Loki?"

Nothing.

I slumped into my chair, hunching my shoulders. I should have figured I thought as I looked at the hair that hung loosely, piling into my lap. It was limp and dry, brittle like the skin on my lips. How long had I been there for? Was I even being feed or tended to?

Never in my life had I wanted to cry so much. And it was frustrating that I couldn't even do that.

"Crying would not suffice in such circumstances."

I snapped my head upward. The room was empty. Great. On top of everything else now I was hearing voices. I licked at my lips and closed my eyes wishing that this was all just a bad dream.

"You still live?"

Again, I looked up to see who was speaking to me. I'd spent long enough to know who it belonged too. But, he wasn't present at all. I was alone, yet I could hear him as though he were sitting next to me.

"Loki?" I ventured, speaking barely above a whisper.

"Remain calm. They cannot know that I am talking to you."

"How are you talking to me? Where are you? Where are _we_? Is there—"

"You really do talk too much," he spoke, his tone even and rather collected considering the situation that we are in. "You walk because we are in rooms next to one another. They have drugged you. And, myself as well. When I sleep, you sleep and when we sleep you walk. They want to find the tesseract—"

"Who does? Loki what are you not telling me?"

"He goes by the name of Thanos; a titan from the moon Titan of Saturn. It was he in which I struck upon an arrangement with. He offered me the army of the Chitauri to take over Midgard with in agreement for this tesseract." He paused for a moment and I feared that he was finished speaking. I wasn't ready to be alone, I wasn't ready to— "But, this you know. What neither you nor anyone else knows is that he wanted the tesseract to free someone that is being imprisoned."

"He wants to free someone?" I asked lamely.

"Thanos is obsessed with nihilism and death and in his obsession he began to worship and eventually fell in love with the corporeal quintessence of death, Mistress Death. Thor imprisoned Mistress Death and quiet literally threw away the key. The tesseract is said to be capable of transforming any wish into reality, irrespective of the consequences."

"Which you know all too well," I thought cynically.

"Yes," he replied. "But regardless of the past dear Paige Stark should Thanos get control of the tesseract he will use it to embody himself and become one with the cube."

"So what you're turning a new leaf to try and stop him?" I asked. If I could have laughed, I would have. "I don't buy that at all."

"I could care less should Thanos gets what he wants. I do not want him to have the tesseract for the simple reason that I need it. Without it the power source I dreamt about and clearly you have as well, needs the tesseract to activate."

"And what do you plan to do with it should you get the tesseract and that little blue ball to work?"

Loki didn't answer straight away. But, when he did his voice was quiet and I had to strain to hear. "That is my business alone. Though should Thanos get what he wants not even your precious Avengers will be able to stop him."

I swallowed and for the first time since being chained to that wooden chair I didn't even feel the pain of it. All I could process was what Loki was saying to me. Thanos, that was the man who spoke in my dreams. He made a deal with Loki to get the tesseract but Loki betrayed him and tried to use the tesseract for his own. Thor returned it to its rightful place but a woman from Asgard by the name of Lorelei stole it and was currently in Venice.

I had to tell someone.

But how?

"Loki…do I have to be near the person to be able to walk in their dreams?"

* * *

I stood in a crowd of men and women staring up at a man on stage speaking to them behind a podium. Slowly, I walked through the crowd making my way toward the stage. I bit back my smile and my tears at the sight of Steve in a tight blue spandex outfit and tacky helmet. He looked proud to be up there, speaking to the people about his love for his country.

Sighing deeply, I kept walking until I stood on the stage behind him. "Steve?"

He spun around; his face fell at the sight of me. It might have been his dream but my appearance remained the same as it was in the real world. My clothes were torn and lose around my frail body. Bruises covered along my arms where the chains pulled up and down and dry blood scrapped along my wrists. My hair was a tangled mess, dry and limp as it hung down my bony shoulders.

"Paige? What happened to you?" he asked, rushing to me and taking me in his strong arms.

"Steve, I need you to listen to me. This is very important," I said pulling away from him. I wished I could have just stayed there in his arms but I didn't know how much longer he'd stay asleep for. He could wake up at any moment and I had to tell him what I learned. "I'm dream walking—"

"What?" his eyes widened as they frantically went to and fro as he processed what I was saying, "Paige, you can't be dream walking. You know what that'll do to you."

"Steve, we don't have time for this. You need to hear me out before you wake up." And then I told him everything I had learned. Everything about Loki and the power source and Venice. Everything about what Loki had told me about Thanos and what he planned to do. "You need to get the Avengers together and stop it before anything can happen."

"Paige, where are you?"

"Did you not hear anything I said? Thanos is—"

"Where. Are. You?"

I chewed on the bottom of my lip for a few seconds before adverting my eyes to the ground. "I—I don't know."

"I'll find you. I'll bring you home."

I rubbed my lips together and looked back up at him, forcing a smile. "I know you will." I just didn't know if he would find me in time.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Puny God

**Chapter Seventeen: Puny God**

"Loki! Loki!" I shouted excitedly rushing to where he stood talking with the woman named Lorelei. He slowly turned from her, brows arched with an annoyed expression. "I did it! I walked in Steve's dream," I gasped realizing the feat I had just accomplished. My fingers ran through my hair as I tried to process it all. "I didn't even know that was possible to do," I continued despite Loki's gaze of boredom. "I just thought it was only possible to do if I was near the person."

My eyes opened wide as I started to think aloud. "If the Avenger's and S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't even know about this then whoever has us captured probably doesn't either. We could use this to our advantage and—"

"Please do continue to bore me with your tale," he sarcastically begged. "And, do refrain from calling you and I a we. There is no such thing in this. There is an I and I alone. I do not work with Midgardians." Before I could retort he turned back to Lorelei who was eyeing me with a curious smile. "Now, onto much more important matters—the tesseract was stolen by none other than you. I want it back. It belongs to me."

Lorelei completely ignored him and remained transfixed upon me. "So, this is the Midgardian girl that has everyone in an uproar," she noted tilting her head to the side. Her gorgeous red hair fell over her bright green eyes and she elegantly swooped it away with her long, manicured fingers.

Suddenly—very suddenly—I felt like a small, insignificant child. The woman before me radiated like the Asgardian Goddess that she was. Lorelei leaned against the frame of the door they stood between, her long, toned legs crossed one another and she still stood a foot taller than I was. She wore casual _Midgardian_ clothing in the style of a short grey sweater dress with a belted flower and knee-high boots that any fashionista would die to have. Saying she looked as though she belonged on the cover of a magazine would have been insulting.

I didn't know anything other than what Loki had briefly told me. She was the sister of a woman named Amora who went by the title of The Enchantress. Well, _amor_e in Italian mean love. It made sense that the woman before me was the sibling of someone that had such a name.

Licking my lips I nodded slowly curious as to her intentions. She smiled wickedly and turned to Loki. "I want her."

"Excuse me?"

"If you give the whereabouts of the tesseract than she is yours," agreed Loki.

"I am no one's property to be traded off," I said defiantly. No one listened.

Lorelei's smile widened. "It is much closer than you think, Loki my dear."

She pulled herself away from the desk and walked forward and waved her hand in the air. The space around us crackled and hissed like electricity hitting dry land as a blue square made of what I can only describe as liquid energy appeared in the palm of her hand.

Loki smiled at her devilishly and titled his head ever so slightly. "You have had it all this time?" She nodded and waved her hand once more. The tesseract disappearing in her hand as Loki quietly said, "Those who have underestimated you are in for such a surprise."

Lorelei ignored him and walked over towards me, every piece of vibrant hair bounced lightly, her hips swaying like a model's catwalk. She bent down, and smiled once we were at eye level. "I shall you soon my sweet."

Then just as suddenly as I had appeared in the dream I was ripped away just as quickly.

* * *

A few hours—or days, I didn't know anymore—passed and Loki ignored every cry I called out to him. I concentrated every so often on trying to dream walk but he was awake. It was a strange sensation to know that about someone. That even though I couldn't see them I knew they weren't sleeping. It was as though his mind was fighting me, a resistance pushed against me every time I tried to fall asleep and walk.

When Loki was a bust I tried to think of Steve and attempted to walk in one of his dreams again. Each time I closed my eyes I was pulled awake unsure if I had been sleeping or not. And, I couldn't dream walk if I wasn't dreaming. But, even I didn't know the amounts that I could take before it was too much. Perhaps this was my body's way of rejecting the strange ability I had. Or, perhaps it was too much to handle and my body was slowly shutting itself down.

Frustrated, I leaned back in my chair just as the sound of a door opening shot through the room. Swallowing as hard as my dry throat would let me I sat still listening to the footsteps echo through the hallow area. I tried to turn my hair to get a better look as to who it was but my body refused to take commands from me. So, I waited—heart racing—for my visitor to make themselves present.

It shouldn't have surprised me to see Lorelei's face appear before mine—but it did. Gasping I tried to wrap my mind about how she was there when she suddenly grabbed me roughly by the wrists. She inspected the cuffs that had scuffed and bruised and cut my arms when out of no where they fell off. I jumped, blinked several times and looked up at her only to be tugged to my feet.

My legs caved under the sudden pressure and she scowled at me to get up. I struggled, using the chair for support and stood there momentarily before she grabbed me under my arm and dragged me out of the room. Blinded and confused by the fast movements we were suddenly in another empty room where a lone chair sat in the middle with Loki chained to it.

He looked worse for wear but no worse than I was. His hands and wrists remained unscathed, his greasy hair brushed neatly back as it had been when I first laid on him. The paleness of his skin seemed lighter than before but for all I knew it could have been bad lighting. He looked up at the both of us, smiling as though he expected to see us.

"Lorelei," he said with a slight nod of the head.

She let me go, my body not ready for the sudden weight and I collapsed onto the concrete flooring. My palms skid along the rough ground, tears stung the corners of my eyes at the sudden pain that shot through my entire arm. Weakly, I dragged myself into a sitting position and pulled my scuffed and bleeding hands into my lap.

Neither of the Gods before me paid any attention to my fall. And, I refused to show that I cared. Though it would have been nice if they stopped tossing me around like a rag-doll.

"The tesseract?" inquired Loki.

"Oh, yes about that—" she soothed followed by a devious smile.

Loki glared. The door opened and the three of us turned toward it.

What felt like forever ago I was attacked by an alien race. They were lizard-like creatures with sharp tongues and green scaley bodies. Their eyes were black beads, empty and void of anything and their cries were something I knew that would haunt me the rest of my life. Never did I think I'd met anything more terrifying, and even less believable than the _thing_ that walked through that door.

He was tall. From what I guessed Loki was 6'4 and Thor a couple inches taller than that. The man in the doorway towered the both of them at almost seven feet. His body was wide, and thick of muscles that were twice the size of my body width and then some. His rough-patchy looking skin was of a light purple and his eyes a bright red. There were no pupils, just a red pit of malice and uncrossed thoughts.

Thanos.

I swallowed hard wishing that this was all just a dream but I knew better than that. Loki's fear was far too real. He squirmed in the chair demanding that he bet let free. That he was a God and did not deserve such treatment. Thanos only laughed a deep, throaty laugh like two rocks being grounded together.

He stepped forward; each booted foot that fell shook the ground slightly. The light overhead swung back and forth. Thanos reached towards Loki, placing a massive hand upon the god's tiny shoulder.

"Loki, do you realize the trouble you have put me through?" I inhaled sharply, the sound of his voice all too familiar. He was the voice that lingered in the darkest part of my dreams. "I have searched far and wide for you. And, yet you've been on Midgard this entire time. I should have known."

He stood straight and folded his hands behind his thick back. "Lorelei tells me that you searched for her in Venice and failed. How fitting that a god became useless that he cannot even find what he searches for."

Loki smirked. "What does that say about you when you could not find said useless god?" Thanos snarled which only egged Loki on more. "Oooh, hit a soft spot have I? Perhaps one would think before speaking. Using words is not one of your strong suits, I think."

Thanos reached out but caught himself and curled his fingers into a tight fist. "Mark my words Loki the end is very near for you. This I promise." Loki said nothing but remained smiling as though he had gone completely mad. "What do you have but nothing? I soon will have the tesseract, the dream walker and you will rot in this chair."

"I told you Thanos, I want the girl."

Thanos turned sharply toward Lorelei but she did not budge. "That is not the deal."

Lorelei shrugged and batted her long lashes. "Then you will not have the tesseract."

Thanos grabbed for her throat, his large hands wrapping tightly around her small neck. Her face remained transfixed though the struggle in her eyes became apparent. She reached up, her little hands grabbing onto his to try and pull free.

"You can kill me," she choked, "but then you will never find the tesseract." Thanos let her go. She dropped to the floor, landing next to me gasping for her air. Smiling as she breathed in heavily, Lorelei brought her gaze up to Thanos and rasped, "That is more like it." She stood, regaining her composure and bent down to pull me to my feet. "Now gentlemen, play nicely."

Tugging roughly on my arm Lorelei pulled me along until we reached the open door. She turned around, waved her hand a couple of times and appearing in thin air was the tesseract. It glowed a bright blue, wisps of it smoked off of the cube brilliantly burning so that it illuminated the entire room.

Thanos reached out for it, his body absorbing the power of the tesseract. His fingers sucked in the blue, electrical smoke. The bloodstream that rushed through his massive body began to follow suite, until every single vein flushed blue through his skin. He smiled wide, his red eyes dimming until they were a bright white and then there was nothing.

He breathed in heavily, his bulky chest bulging out as he turned to face Loki. The smile on his face remained fixed as he flexed his fingers. "God of Mischief," he laughed and shoved his hand through Loki's chest.

I screamed quietly, gasping for air as Loki choked in surprise. As Thanos ripped his arm free—pulling Loki's heart with it—he exhaled slowly, watching as his own heart beat in the hand of his enemy. The light in his green eyes began to dim as his head slowly slumped against his bloodied chest. Before I could see anymore Lorelei tugged me along until we were far, far away from that room.

* * *

I opened my eyes.

Without moving I shifted my gaze back and forth noting that I stood in the middle of a gym. Punching bags hung from the ceiling like pigs in a meat factory, and several men dressed in flimsy tank-tops and ridiculously short-shorts trained with one another in the middle of a boxing ring. Curiously, I wandered around until I found exactly who I was looking for.

In the far off corner stood Steve—his back turned to me—as he hit the punching bag in front of him. It violently swung back and forth; dangerously coming back to get its own hit in when he'd turn around to kick at it. The chain creaked. Above the dust began to settle. With one last perfected punch his fist met the bag and the lint-like cotton inside exploded around him.

The debris fell like snow, covering his sweaty body as he groaned and wiped at his forehead with his arm. Placing his hands on his hips he turned to several other destroyed punching bags that were neatly lined up on the ground. Shaking his head he turned around, ready to replace the broken bag when our eyes met.

I awkwardly waved at him.

"Paige," he cried out running over to where I stood.

His bandaged hands grabbed onto my frail shoulders and pulled me into a tight hug. I inhaled deeply, wishing that this was actually real. The smell of him, the feel of him, it all felt so perfect. Especially after what I had been going through as of late. I felt as though I was going to go mad soon.

Gently—but still holding onto my shoulders—he pushed me away to look into my face. "Is this another dream walk?" I nodded and his brows furrowed. "How is this even possible?'

"I don't even know," I confessed. I didn't want to admit to him that I knew each time I risked these walks something inside me was slowly rejecting it. Death walked across my lawn, ready to knock upon the door, I thought cynically. Shaking my head, I shoved the morbid thoughts away and reminded myself I was there for a reason.

"So, you're telling me that Thanos is behind all of this?"

We sat inside one of the boxing rings, my feet dangling off of the edge as my arms rested on the foam ropes. No one else was around, and the entire area around us completely quiet. I explained all that I had learned to him, hoping that when he woke he would remember what I told him and could relay the information to others. From what I experienced with Loki it seemed possible that he'd be able to do so.

"Thanos is the one who called the attack on the Helicarrier because he knew Loki was in there. He wanted to use me," I cast a long glance at him from the side, "but I don't know why," I added frustrated that as I told him what I knew I realized that it wasn't actually much. "I'm not with him anymore though. He traded me off to an Asgardian woman named Lorelei. I don't know what she wants me for either. And—" I hesitated uncertain if I should even tell him.

"What?" he pressed.

"Loki is dead." I wasn't sure why I sounded sad. It wasn't as though I knew him, and from what I did know I didn't like. He tried to take over Earth, almost killed me and did kill countless others in the process. He was cocky and arrogant and murderous—still—I looked up at Steve knowing that while he was relieved at the news he too knew that Thor would not handle it well.

Gently I reached up to touch Steve's smooth face. He seemed startled at my touch that I quickly started to withdraw my hand. Just as I was about to put my hand back on my lap he grabbed at it mid-air and his fingers started to play with mine. His touch was rough, the calluses on his fingers rubbed against the palm of my hands. He dragged the tip of his fingers along the lines and I inhaled deeply at the very subtle touch.

Slowly, he moved his gaze toward mine and our eyes locked. Exhaling as quietly as I could manage I forced an awkward smile and quickly looked away feeling the heat rush to my cheeks. His knuckles touched at the bottom of my chin, guiding my stare back to his.

"Paige. I promise you I will save you. On my honor not just as a solider, or my duty as a Captain, but because I need to save you," and just then as I started to try and speak his lips were planted firmly on mine.

I was startled at first, uncertain if what we were doing was even allowed. But, as his kiss deepened I felt myself start to relax. His fingers moved from my jaw line into my hair, pulling at the ends lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, his muscles tightening as my fingers traced along the nape of his hairline.

The kiss widened his tongue hot and sweet. Steve's hands lowered down my back, tickling the skin as he trailed down my spine. With one swift and easy movement he reached around and pulled me onto his lap. Together we fell backwards, our heads hitting against one another at the clumsy fall.

We laughed awkwardly, my hair trickling onto his face. He reached up and pulled it behind my ear, his hand resting on my cheek. For a few moments we stared into one another's faces, my eyes scanning every detail of his face. His eyes were a darker blue than they usually were, and the lines on his usually smooth face were deepened with worry. There were bags under his eyes and I could tell that he had even lost a little weight. My being gone was worrying him.

"Steve, I—"

"No, don't Paige," he whispered sitting us both up. I started to move off of his lap, when he held on desperately as though he were afraid to let go. I smiled sadly and leaned in forward kissing him gently on the nose and then quickly on the lips. He reached forward once more but his hand went through me. "What—"

I looked down at my translucent body and frowned. "One of us is waking up."

He frantically stared at me. "I'll find you, Paige. I'll find you. And, when I do we can go dancing. And, we'll get as many cups of joe as your heart desires and we'll go to central park and we'll—"

"Wake up," snapped Lorelei. "We're here."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please comment/review. I absolutely love reading them. They make my day :D Also, as the story line deepens and gradually comes closer to an end I wanted to ask you readers if you could kindly let me know what is on your mind. Not as to where the story is going but if there are questions that you are completely confused about. As the writer I have everything planned in my head, the answers all in there and I want to take care of any plot holes before this story is finished. Thank you again!**


	18. Chapter Eighteen: DNA Testing

**Chapter Eighteen: DNA Testing**

"Steve?" I croaked.

"No…Lorelei, remember?" I opened my eyes. The beautiful yet devious redhead smiled at me with thick, plump lips. She reached out to touch my face with her fingers, trailing the tip along my cheek. "We are going to have so much fun," she cooed straightening up and pulling her hair out of her ponytail. I watched it pool around her shoulders, bouncing at the touch of skin. "There are just so many places that I want you to go that I don't even know where to start."

I looked around, sitting up and noticing that I was sitting on an overly plushed couch. The walls were made of wood decorated with the trophies of a sportsman hunter and fisherman. In front of me was a roaring fireplace and to the left a window that revealed grey skies and trees that stretched out for miles covered in snow. It was clear that Lorelei had me somewhere that would be near impossible to find.

I licked at my lips, the cracks peeling at the sudden movement. "I can't—" I whispered in defeat. "I can't dream walk anymore. It's going to kill me."

Lorelei pushed her lips forward and made a loud sucking noise with her teeth. "I think you will be fine. And, if it does kill you nothing really is lost now is it?"

"I cannot do this anymore. I need water, and food and rest that is just a dreamless sleep. My body is refusing me—"

_Smack!_

My face burned as the print of Lorelei's hand stung across my cheek. Tears slid from my eyes cooling the heat on my face. I stifled a cry as the mark vibrated every few seconds.

Her green eyes glared my way as she walked around my chair and put her hands on my shoulder. I tensed at her touch. "Now you listen to me you Midgardian rat. I want you to walk Thanos' dreams. You know who he is therefore you should be able to walk his dreams."

"You don't understand, I physically cannot do this anymore. My body is exhausted," I croaked still wincing at the sting of her hit.

"Then I guess I'll have to force you to sleep," she hissed and the next thing I knew was nothing but utter darkness.

* * *

When I woke I was lying on a couch dressed in clean clothes and bandaged hands and wrists. A drink of water sat on the coffee table in front of me. I watched as the condensation rolled off of the rim of the glass, streaking down until it reached the bottom forming a cold puddle. Fervent and parched I reached for the glass inhaling in pleasure as the water slid along the palms of my hands. It poured down my throat, rushing along the inside of my mouth, drowning my tongue and quenching the thirst I had had for so long.

After emptying the glass until there wasn't even a drop left I set it back onto the damp table and looked around. The place was unfamiliar to me. It was neat and orderly and the faint scent of musk lingered around. From the crotchet pillows on the couch to the handmade quilt that draped over the rocking chair I assumed I was in an elderly person's home.

Slowly, I started to stand when from out of one of the hallways ran a cat. Not just any cat either. It was Veela. The fluffy calico leapt onto the coffee table and then onto the couch where she meowed and looked up at me expectantly. Confused, I reached down to pet her, her head instantly rubbing against the palm of my hand and her purring roared in my ear.

Swallowing hard I tried not to cry as I sat back on the couch and lifted her into my lap. She meowed again, and pawed at my face insisting that I don't stop petting her. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her until just then. The idea of dream walking in a cats dream sound absolutely ridiculous but I for one was glad. It may not get me any answers but at least I was able to see her one last time—especially if this was actually my last time.

We sat there on the couch for some time with Veela sleeping in my hold only waking whenever I stopped petting her. I smiled, grateful for such a peaceful moment when muffled voices caught my attention. Curious, I set Veela onto the couch ignoring her cry for attention to see who the voice belonged too. As I walked around the corner the voices grew louder and I could tell they were coming from the kitchen.

As quiet as I could be I pressed myself against the robin egg blue wall and leaned around the corner to get a better look. The kitchen was quaint with a wood burning stove and fridge that looked like they were from the 50's. Along the walls were sunflowers that were painted on with expert hands and the linoleum matched the yellow of their petals. In the middle of the room was a small, wicker table with four wicker chairs that sat around it.

In one of the chairs was someone I did not recognize for the back of their head was facing where I hid. But, the person he was talking to I did know. I had known them for over five years, loved them, kissed them, held them, made dreams and wished them. It was Trever.

Intrigued, I moved away not wanting to get caught and pressed my ear against the wall. They were in the middle of a heavy conversation when I caught my name being muttered. Unable to hear exactly what they were saying I peeked once more only for Trever to look up and raise both eyebrows as he caught me.

"Paige?"

Crap. Now what?

"Yes," I said stepping through the walkway and into the kitchen. I tried to get a better look at the guy Trever was talking to when he stepped forward and blocked me off from getting inside the kitchen any further. "I've missed you so much," I lied but as the words came from my lips I wondered if they really were a lie after all. Before I could contemplate what I had just said Trever reached out to strike me but his hand went through my body. "Trever!" I shouted leaping back and away from his reach. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You need to get out of here, Paige. It's not safe for you to be dream walking." I blinked, startled at the words that just came from his mouth. "This isn't my dream."

"How do you even know about—"

"Hello, Paige."

I looked over Trever's shoulder to see a slightly short, skinny man dressed in a plaid sweater vest and messy brown hair. He smiled at me like we were old friends and I gasped. Not so much in shock but just complete and utter confusion.

"Jeffery?" I looked between him and Trever. "How do you two even know each other?"

Jeffery stepped forward and put his arm around Trever's shoulder. "Trever and I have been friends for a very, very long time," he said with a sickening smile.

I took a step back but for each step I took he filled. "What is going on here?"

"Poor naïve little Paige," he glowered sweetening his smile. "This is what your parents tried so hard to prevent from happening."

"How—how do you know my parents?" I asked, finding myself pressed up against the wall.

"I wouldn't say that I knew your parents. But, we did meet one night. Yes, it was almost 20 years ago on a dark, cold night. I don't remember all the details." He licked his lips, his sharp tongue flicking along the skin. "You see, it was a very blood-stained night. It sort of blurred my vision if you will."

"You," I gasped. My heart beat against my chest as I clutched at it, my legs ready to cave in. "And you?" I cried out turning to Trever whose face remained absolutely blank. "Why?"

Trever didn't answer. Instead he slowly started to fade away, his lips slowly moving to mouth something to me. Blinking away the tears I turned back to Jeffery who was still smiling at me.

"It was you who attacked me in the parking lot that day," I said slowly putting two and two together.

"I would have been able to end this all if it wasn't for that damn hero of yours."

"And, the night in the alley way—was that another attempt at getting to me?"

"Yes," he admitted running his fingers through his hair, "but again Steve Rogers just had to play the hero."

"What do you want with me, Jeffery?" I asked, praying that I was going to wake up soon.

"I want your DNA, not you," he spat and reached forward grabbing at my solid skin. I screamed at the way his hand pressed against the skin, breaking it so that it began to bruise underneath. "Once I have your DNA I can dream walk myself and thanks to the formulas your parents left behind I have created a way to keep myself from dying so that I can dream walk until the end of time. I only had to wait until your dreams were at their strongest before I could take you.

"But, years passed by and you grew into this—" he sighed and gestured at my entire body, "gorgeous woman so it seemed fitting that one of us worm our way into your dull existence of a life. Trever stayed by your side for five years waiting and watching until your dreams became more vibrant and well…useful."

I inhaled sharply trying not to cry. Jeffery killed my parents. Trever used me for five years. He lied to me, slept beside me, told me he loved me and for what? So that he could one day walk in others dreams? I looked up wondering if that was what Lorelei wanted me for as well.

"Did you hire Lorelei?"

"That Asgardian wench!?" he barked out in laughter and wiped at the edge of his eyes with his fingers. "Oh, don't make me laugh Paige. She has her own agenda for which I do not care for. Besides, no one else but your parents knew that your DNA could be used for this greatest purpose. Well, and myself considering I stole their paperwork." He looked at me curiously. "Wait…is that who you are with? Lorelei?" I said nothing. "I'm going to go ahead and say yes." He rubbed his finger along my chin a couple of times and smiled, "Good. I've been meaning to catch up with her anyways. Send her a message for me when you wake will you?"

Before I could retort or even tell him to go to hell like I so cleverly planned on doing he pressed his lips against mine and forced his hot, slimey tongue inside my mouth. Revolted, I brought my teeth down onto the meaty skin earning a slap directly to my face. Jeffery laughed as he dabbed at his tongue with the corner of his shirt.

"It was good talking to you Paige. See you on the side, eh?"

"Fuck you!" I screamed leaping forward and into a dark abyss that lead straight into another dream.

I landed on the ground with a hard thud, groaning in pain as the wind was knocked out of me. Rolling to my back I inhaled deeply, clutching at my stomach as I tried to recover from the shock. Breathing sharply I struggled to sit and collect my wits when from the corner of my eye I saw Tony and Steve yelling at one another.

Quick to my feet I ran to them, curious as to whose dream I was in, when Tony suddenly disappeared. Steve's dream, I thought as I slowed my pace and stopped once he turned around and spotted me. The grim look on his face vanished the moment his eyes caught a hold mine. He ran to where I stood, clutching me in my arms and holding onto my tightly.

"We're trying to find you," he said in my ear, pressing my head against his beating chest. I wrapped my arms around him and held on tightly as I listened to the fast thumping. "Thor's joined us so we think he might be able to zone in on where you are at and…" he moved his hands onto my face and pulled me gently away so that he could look into my eyes. "What is wrong, Paige?"

Without even noticing it I had been crying. Wiping at the tears I started to tell him about Trever and the truth about my parents death and what Jeffery had planned for me. Steve stood in silence, rubbing my back as he listened. When I finished neither of us said anything. Instead he pulled me back into his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head, still rubbing my back up and down.

After several moments passed I sniffed a couple of times before asking him what was going on with him and Tony. He scowled and rolled his eyes. "We are having a disagreement on how to handle things at the moment."

"Like what?" I asked breathing in and out so that my tears would finally stop. "If it involves me I don't think there's much you can—"

"Paige I swore to you that I would save you and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He lifted my chin with his knuckle and waited to speak until I was staring into the blue of his eyes. "Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good. Now, you need to stop dream walking. I'm glad you're finding out what you can and knowing that you're with an Asgardian named Lorelei will be of use to us but this is dangerous. I don't want to lose you."

I was about to tell him that I couldn't control it. That even when I wanted to stop I still slipped into people's dreams. At first I thought it was only people that I was near, then I thought it was people that I was thinking of but after appearing in Jeffery's dream I knew that I didn't have a choice of where I went. And, I didn't get to chose when either. It was as though the second that I shut my eyes I was in someone else's subconscious.

Some of them felt like dreams where I was nothing but a ghost or a faded memory. But, others felt so real that I was afraid Jeffery being able to grab me like that would leave a bruise in real life. Yet, when Trever went to strike at me his fist went through me. And, in Loki's dreams Odin and Thor walked through me and didn't even notice that I was there but in Steve's dreams we were able to touch and kiss and—

Getting off subject there, Paige. The point was that when I dream walked I wasn't just walking in a dream. It was something that actually took place in their memory. In their dream I was real which was why Steve and Jeffery could touch me but no one else could. Sure, there were a lot of unanswered questions and with dream walking being something that no one knew much about I was only able to piece what I had figured out from experience.

And, from what I knew was that every dream I walked in one was draining at my life because I wasn't supposed to be there.

Swallowing hard I looked up at Steve with wide eyes and wanted to confess what I thought was happening to him. But, just as I moved my head up he brought his down and our lips touched. It didn't take much encouraging for us to keep going either. The moment our skin bumped against one another everything about dream walking and my imminent death jumped out the window. If death was knocking on my door then I might as well enjoy what few moments I had left.

Hoping that Steve wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tightly as he dragged his hands up my thighs and squeezed. Quickly, he pulled away and the skin on his neck began to turn a bright red.

"I'm sorry," he muttered holding his hands to his side. "I didn't mean to—it was just the moment and I—I won't disrespect you like that again, Paige."

Not exactly a way to keep the mood going, I thought to myself.

"Steve, just kiss me," I said pulling his lips back onto mine and reaching for his hands. I wrapped my fingers in between his and slid them down my waist, guiding him back to my thighs. His body tightened and I moved my mouth from his, trailing along his jaw line to the lobe of his ear. Breathing heavily, I whispered, "its okay."

He looked at me for a moment, uncertain. Perhaps I was taking advantage of him, I thought as I unclasped my hands from around his fingers. After all, he said himself he didn't have a lot of experience with woman and it would be weird with us being in his dream that wasn't exactly a dream.

Before I could even think of how to apologize for being so aggressive Steve put his hand on my lower back and pushed me into his body. His lips claimed mine, feverishly and hungry for more. With one subtle flick of the tongue my lips parted. Again, he moved his hands onto my thighs, squeezing a couple of times before moving his hands upward and clasping onto my bottom. With ease he pulled me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my back was thrown against a wall.

He pulled away ready to apologize but I cut him off with a sharp kiss, moving my lips along his jaw line and my fingers along the nape of his neck. Steve lifted his chin up slightly giving me more room to work my way along his chest when his hands came up and gently grabbed onto my shoulders. He pinned them against the wall with one hand and used his hips to keep me steady while his other hand set to working on the buttons on my shirt.

One by one he unbuttoned them, each one revealing another piece of exposed skin until the shirt fell open and my bra showed through. I inhaled deeply, rolling my eyes to the back of my head as I closed them feeling the way that he moved his tongue along my collar bone and working his way down to the top of my bra. With one hand he slid it against my back and like a pro snapped it open with his fingers. I gasped, opening my eyes and smiled at the ease with which he was able to do that.

With only seconds to enjoy that triumph his hands ripped away the bra and I watched as it fell to the ground at his feet. "You are so beautiful," he said, reaching forward to kiss me on the lips once more.

Just as our lips were barely inches apart my eyes fluttered open and I screamed in surprise to see Lorelei smiling down at me. She flicked her eyebrows up and touched my cheek lightly. "And, what were you dreaming about?" she teased pulling her hand away and laughing.

I could feel the heat flush to my face but said nothing about the dream. "I couldn't reach Thanos," I said not sure if I had even tried. "He was probably awake."

"Well, then we will try again later. And, again and again and again until you finally get into his dreams," she said, using her sweet smile once more.

"And, if I don't?"

"Then I'll dispose of you. What is the use of a broken toy if it doesn't work?"

I turned away from her and stared out at the window. Snow was crashing down from the skies and all I could do was hope that Steve would find me soon. I wasn't sure how much longer I had and at that moment I knew that if I only days or even years left I wanted them to be spent with him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys sorry if this chapter is kinda blah. At least I think it was. I had major writer's block and was just trying to get to the next part of the story. I promise that the next chapter is going to be amazing though. :D**


End file.
